Masz wiadomość
by drrream
Summary: [T] Syriusz przebywa w szkole z internatem, a Remus w szpitalu. Nie znają się, dopóki Syriusz nie wysyła smsa na zły numer. Tekst jest tłumaczeniem wspaniałego fika: 'Text Talk' autorstwa merlywhirls. Remus/Syriusz aka wolfstar
1. Tydzień pierwszy

_Remus - kursywa_  
 **Syriusz - pogrubiona czcionka  
** James - normalna czcionka

Rozdział 1

Poniedziałek, rano

(10:30) **Myślisz, że McGonagall bardzo mnie uszkodzi za zatopienie jej gabinetu?**

(10:32) _Kim jest McGonagall? W sumie, ja nie lubię, gdy topi się moje rzeczy._

(10:33) **Jak to, kim jest McGonagall? Jak mocno Lily uderzyła cię tym razem? Toż to miłość mego życia.**

(10:34) **O cholera. Mam nowy telefon, a to zły numer. Sorry.**

(10:35) _Domyślam się. Ale, jeśli jest miłością twego życia, czemu zalałeś jej gabinet?_

(10:40) **Tak naprawdę nią nie jest. To moja nauczycielka i głowa Domu. Ale lubię udawać, że po prostu nie odwzajemnia moich uczuć.**

(10:41) _Coś mi się wydaje, że dajesz jej nieźle popalić._

(10:41) **… taak, ale ona tak naprawdę to uwielbia.**

(10:41) _W takim razie zostawię was samych._

Poniedziałek, po południu

(3:45) **Dostałem 3miesięczny szlaban i 24 groźby śmierci.**

(3:46) _Znowu zły numer._

(3:46) **Nie, nie, przekazuję ci najświeższe informacje. Zalałem całe piętro dormitoriów. To było genialne.**

(3:47) _Nie chcę cię urazić, Nieznajoma Osobo, Która Wybrała Zły Numer, ale nie masz przyjaciół, którym mógłbyś to wszystko opowiedzieć?_

(3:47) _Poza tym – dormitoriów? Gdzie ty jesteś?_

(3:38) **Wszyscy moi przyjaciele przy tym byli, Nieznajoma Osobo, Która Wciąż Odpisuje.**

(3:38) **W szkole z internatem. Ale nie odnieś mylnego wrażenia, tak naprawdę nie jestem świętoszkiem.**

(3:40) _Wszyscy, którzy mówią, że nie są świętoszkami, tak naprawdę nimi są._

(3:40) **Bez znaczenia. Wiem swoje. Nie muszę ci niczego udowadniać.**

(3:41) _Och, nie dąsaj się tak. Dlaczego zalałeś gabinet swojej nauczycielki?_

(3:41) **Nie celowałem w gabinet, ale, niestety, znajduje się on na tym samym piętrze, co dormitorium pewnej osoby.**

(3:41) **To ona była celem. Ponieważ jest kretynem.**

(3:45) _Ty brzmisz trochę jak kretyn._

(3:47) **Przerabialiśmy to. Nie jestem święty.**

(3:53) **Muszę iść odrobić szlaban. Na razie, kimkolwiek jesteś.**

Środa, południe

(12:07) _Czy w szkole z internatem mają przyzwoite jedzenie?_

(12:10) **Ależ dzień dobry. Dziękuję za przyłączenie się do mojego szlabanu.**

(12:10) _Drama queen. No mów. Dobre?_

(12:13) **Niespecjalnie. Chyba że lubisz karton z sosem mięsnym.**

(12:14) _Sos mięsny brzmi interesująco._

(12:15) **Nie, ponieważ w sosie nie ma mięsa, a jedynie sproszkowany groch i kawałki chleba.**

(12:16) _Czy właśnie to teraz jesz?_

(12:16) **Teraz piję sok, bo nie ufam zupie. Ostatnim razem znalazłem w niej skarpetę.**

(12:16) **I, w dodatku, to nie ja ją tam wsadziłem.**

(12:17) _Świętoszki piją soki!_

(12:17) **Sapaj Kurtynie.**

(12:17) _WOW._

(12:18) **ARGH. TO NOWY TELEFON. *SPADAJ KRETYNIE**

(12:18) _Niesamowite. Twoja elokwencja._

(12:18) **Twój lunch na pewno jest lepszy od mojego, nie?**

(12:19) _Z początku wydawało się to wątpliwe, ale jednak. Mam zupę z dyni z galaretką. Do wyboru było to albo gąbczaste kanapki._

(12:20) **Galaretka? Ile ty masz lat, 5?**

(12:21) _Odczep się. Zazdrosny o galaretkę?_

(12:21) **Jak śmiesz.**

(12:22) _Śmiem. I kończę. Baw się dobrze podczas szlabanu._

Środa, po południu

(1:01) W trakcie lunchu pisałeś smsy, a przecież z Pete'em byliśmy tuż obok.

(1:01) A nie masz innych przyjaciół.

(1:02) **Jak śmiesz, mam mnóstwo znajomych, z którymi rozmawiam, kiedy ty nie odpowiadasz.**

(1:03) Kłamca.

(1:10) No weź, teraz mnie ignorujesz?

(1:11) **Czy muszę na cokolwiek odpowiadać?**

(1:11) Nie udawaj idioty. Wychodzi ci nadzwyczaj dobrze.

(1:12) **To ten zły numer, na który wysłałem wiadomość. Spytał, czy jedzenie w szkole jest dobre.**

(1:13) Wie, że chodzisz do szkoły z internatem? Powiedziałeś też, jaką masz grupę krwi i podałeś domowy adres?

(1:13) **Weź.**

(1:14) A co z DNA? Może ułatwisz temu komuś sklonowanie twojej osoby.

(1:14) **O czym ty mówisz?**

(1:15) To dziwne, że przypadkowa osoba wie, do jakiej szkoły chodzisz.

(1:15) **Jesteś przewrażliwiony. Nie wie przecież, do której. Nie wie, jak się nazywam, nawet ja nie wiem, jak ten ktoś się nazywa.**

(1:16) Jak tam chcesz, Łapo. Ale nie daj się zamordować, ok?

(1:17) Nie chcę, żeby obowiązek pochowania twojego ciała spadł na mnie. Ciężki jesteś.

(1:17) **Dziękuję za troskę.**

 **xxx**

(1:15) **Ej, jak masz na imię?**

(1:18) _Nie ma mowy._

(1:18) **Tak mówią na ciebie w domu?**

(1:19) _Nie, ale mama potrafi mówić „kochanie", a to też nie jest moje imię._

(1:20) **To wiele zdradza, „kochanie".**

(1:20) _Cholera._

(1:21) **No to kim jesteś? Chłopakiem, dziewczyną, pomiędzy?**

(1:22) _Chcesz zlustrować mnie w internecie?_

(1:23) _Ok, w porządku. Chłopakiem._

(1:30) _To wyznanie cię rozczarowało?_

(1:40) _Mniejsza o to._

Czwartek, rano

(9:04) **Wybacz, zabrali mi telefon.**

(9:17) **Nie obraziłeś się, co?**

(9:30) _Piszesz na lekcjach?_

(9:34) **A, tak. Teraz też to robię.**

(9:40) _Tyle tracisz._

(9:41) **Cicho. Historia jest nudna.**

(9:42) _O czym się uczycie?_

(9:43) **Rewolucja francuska.**

(9:46) _J'aime la Révolution française! remet-toi au travail, connard._

(9:46) **O boże, powinienem był wiedzieć, że jesteś jednym z tych ludzi. Nie mam tu translatora, ale jestem pewien, że właśnie mnie obraziłeś.**

(9:48) _Skąd._

(9:50) **Pewnie wszystkim dziewczynom imponujesz swoim francuskim.**

(9:50) _A co, jesteś jedną z nich?_

(9:51) **Nie. Czy to wyznanie cię rozczarowało?**

(9:51) **Naprawdę, o co z tym chodziło?**

(9:52) _O nic. Nieważne._

(9:53) **No mów, wkurzyłeś się.**

(9:55) _Pomyślałem, że... przestaniesz ze mną rozmawiać, kiedy dowiesz się, że nie jestem dziewczyną. Domyśliłem się, kim jesteś. No i..._

(9:55) _Nie wiem. Zapomnij._

(9:55) **I dlatego pomyślałeś, że przestanę pisać? Myślisz, że jestem seksoholikiem?**

(9:56) _To... dziwnie zabrzmiało. Ale tak, coś w tym guście._

(10:00) _To nie jest odpowiedni moment, by milczeć._

(10:01) **WYBCZ ALE TK MIE ROZSMIESZLES ALE ZCBIE IDIOTA**

(10:01) _Dziękuję. Dzięki wielkie._

(10:02) **Jesteś idiotą. Lubię cię, ale nie na tyle, by znów zabrali mi telefon. Do potem.**

(10:02) _T'es con._

Czwartek, południe

(12:32) **Co robisz, gdy twój najlepszy kumpel jest idiotą i żadne wyjaśnienia (wliczając w to diagramy) nie są w stanie go o tym przekonać?**

(12:35) _Uciekam się do przemocy fizycznej. Chyba._

(12:35) **Ok, zawęźmy. Jest idiotą w kwestii dziewczyny.**

(12:36) _Nie zmieniam zdania._

(12:37) **PRÓBOWAŁEM. NAPRAWDĘ.**

(12:37) _Czy twój kumpel się z nią spotyka?_

(12:38) **Nie. Więdnie z tęsknoty.**

(12:38) _A więc i tak spotkała go dotkliwa kara, hm?_

(12:39) **Nie do końca; nawet wtedy potrafi krzyczeć: „Spojrzała na mnie!" albo: „Nie wyzwała mnie dziś!". Cieszy go własne nieszczęście.**

(12:40) _Podziwiam jego optymizm._

(12:41) _Jesteś zazdrosny o jego usychanie z tęsknoty?_

(12:42) **Nie, dlaczego tak mówisz?**

(12:43) _Ponieważ twoja panika mówi co innego._

(12:45) **To nie zazdrość. Irytuje mnie to.**

(12:45) **I, nie wiem, on jest taki pewien tego, że ona jest „tą jedyną". Mimo, że nigdy tego nie powiedział. Jest idiotą, ale nie naiwniakiem.**

(12:46) _Nie nadążam. Dlaczego denerwuje cię to, że twój przyjaciel znalazł „tę jedyną"?_

(12:47) **Zmusisz mnie, bym to powiedział, tak?**

(12:47) _? Tak._

(12:48) **Bo może też bym chciał. Jestem wkurzony, bo przyszło mu to tak łatwo. To jest głupie.**

(12:48) _Ile ty masz lat?_

(12:49) **Jak śmiesz! Nie pyta się dam o wiek!**

(12:53) **Ok, 17.**

(12:54) _Nie jestem znawcą, ale to chyba całkowicie normalne, że jeszcze nie znalazłeś „tej jedynej"._

(12:54) **Co nie znaczy, że nie jest do dupy.**

(12:54) _Rób to, co inni._

(12:55) **Czy chcę wiedzieć...**

(12:56) _;-)_

(12:57) **Kończę tę rozmowę. Wkroczyliśmy na dziwny teren.**

(12:57) _Ale poważnie, nie martw się o to. Kiedyś się uda._

(12:58) **Do tego czasu sugerujesz własnoręczne rozwiązanie.**

(12:59) _Też mam 17 lat i nie jestem psychologiem._

(12:59) **Tak, ale nie musisz dzielić dormitorium z dwoma innymi osobami.**

(1:00) _Nie, ale dzielę przestrzeń życiową z piątką osób._

(1:00) _Dlatego właśnie wymyślono toalety._

(1:00) **Zapamiętam. W międzyczasie, przejdę się na chemię, nie myśląc o nieprzyzwoitych rzeczach. Tak na wszelki wypadek. Będę tęsknił.**

(1:01) _Te trzy zdania nie powinny były znaleźć się obok siebie._

Piątek, wieczór

(10:54) **HEEEEJ SKRBIE**

(10:55) _co u diabła_

(10:58) **JK LECIIII**

(10:59) _jesteś pijany? bo nie mam ochoty na coś takiego_

(11:01) **OJJJ CZMUU**

(11:02) _chcę spać, proszę, przestań pisać_

(11:03) **NI UMISZ SSS BAWIC**

(11:03) **MYŚLAŁEM O TOBIE**

(11:04) **O TWOIM IMIENIIU**

(11:04) **IW OGÓLE**

(11:05) **MOI KUMPL ŚPIIĄ PO GOZDZINIE**

(11:05) **TO BŁO TYLK PIWO**

(11:05) _jeśli odpowiem na jakieś twoje pytanie, to dasz mi w spokoju spać?_

(11:06) **KTO ŚPI O TJ PORZE W PĄTEK FRJRZE**

(11:06) **ŻRTUUUJE**

(11:07) **TAK POZWOLE JAK N COŚŚ ODPWIESZ**

(11:07) _czy mógłbyś przestać pisać wielkimi literami?_

(11:08) **zdku**

(11:08) **wpaku**

(11:08) **** &* w porzadku **

(11:09) _o co chcesz spytać_

(11:10) **cz jsteś dzwicą?**

(11:10) _wow, i to dlatego nie dajesz mi spać_

(11:11) **tty pirwszy kazłeś mi włsnręcznie rozprwic się z uczuciami**

(11:11) _tak, jestem_

(11:12) _mogę już iść spać?_

(11:13) **No chyab**

(11:13) **To znczy**

(11:13) **Ja też jstem więc to chyba nic złego, jśli myślissz że tak**

(11:14) **Jssteś?**

(11:16) **Dbrnoc, kocie**

Sobota, rano

(7:15) _DZIEŃ DOBRY_

(7:15) _MAM NADZIEJĘ, ŻE DZWONEK MASZ GŁOŚNO_

(7:15) _ALBO PRZYNAJMNIEJ TRZYMASZ TELEFON TUŻ PRZY GŁOWIE, ŻEBY WIBRACJE DOTARŁY AŻ DO MÓZGU_

(7:16) **dlaczego**

(7:16) **dlaczego mi to robisz**

(7:17) _Nie wiem, Żelazna Dziewico, po co ktokolwiek cokolwiek robi?_

(7:18) **by mnie pogrążyć?**

(7:19) _Tak._

(7:20) **Czekaj... Żelazna Dziewico?**

(7:20) _Przewiń sobie._

(7:25) **O nie.**

(7:25) _O tak._

(7:26) **Moja reputacja!**

(7:26) **Teraz cały świat wie, że to tylko pozory! Nie będę mógł pokazać się publicznie!**

(7:27) _Nie żebym miał problemy z samooceną, ale nie jestem „całym światem"._

(7:27) **Och, ale truskaweczko, jesteś całym moim światem.**

(7:27) _Czy muszę powtarzać, że bycie 17latkiem i dziewicą to nic złego?_

(7:30) **Nwm, znowu powiesz mi, żebym własnoręcznie rozwiązał swój problem?**

(7:31) _Nie możesz tego przeboleć, prawda?_

(7:32) **Nie codziennie obca osoba sugeruje takie rzeczy.**

(7:33) _Cóż, nie codziennie obca osoba pod wpływem alkoholu pyta, czy jesteś prawiczkiem._

(7:35) **Touche.**

(7:36) **Przepraszam za to.**

(7:36) **To chyba było nie na miejscu.**

(7:37) _„Chyba."_

(7:37) **Ok, przepraszam!**

(7:38) _Nie byłbym tak zły, gdybym nie próbował odespać wtedy bólu głowy._

(7:38) _Więc równie okrutnie obudziłem dzisiaj ciebie._

(7:39) **Masz mnie. Wymiotowałem już dwa razy.**

(7:39) _Każdy przez to przechodził._

(7:40) **Więc... jak twoja głowa?**

(7:41) _W porządku... dziękuję. Muszę iść, możesz znów spać._

(7:42) **Hah, dzięki.**

(7:42 **Uh... miłego dnia.**

(7:43) _Wzajemnie._

Niedziela, po południu

(2:43) **A więc, po pijaku zapisałem twój numer jako „truskawkowa dziewica". Sądzę, że musimy to jakoś zmienić.**

(2:43) **Głównie dlatego, że mój kumpel, Rogacz, uważa to za obraźliwe.**

(2:44) _Czemu mam wrażenie, że alkohol miał tu niewiele do rzeczy?_

(2:44) _Może dlatego, że na trzeźwo mówisz o koledze „Rogacz"?_

(2:45) _To na pewno to!_

(2:45) **Zamknij się, to normalna ksywka.**

(2:46) **I, jeśli nie podasz mi swojego imienia, także będę musiał dla ciebie jakąś wymyślić. Ale może coś mniej truskawkowego.**

(2:47) _A jak brzmi twoja?_

(2:47) **Łapa.**

(2:48) _Macie jakiś gang? Czy to inicjacja?_

(2:48) **Chcesz być na zawsze zapamiętany jako „truskawkowa dziewica"?**

(2:49) _Cóż, nie..._

(2:50) **Więc się jakoś opisz. Daj mi coś, na czym twój pseudonim będzie bazował.**

(2:51) _Czy to ty wymyśliłeś Łapę i Rogacza?_

(2:51) **Ta. I Glizdogona. Nie chcesz wiedzieć, skąd to się wzięło.**

(2:52) **No dalej. Opisuj.**

(2:52) _To wygląda jak zawoalowana próba wykorzystania._

(2:53) **Taa, może być, truskawkowa dziewico.**

(2:53) **Zaryzykujesz?**

(2:54) _W porządku. Hm, lubię czytać, próbowałem robić to teraz, ale jakiś imbecyl zwący się Łapą ciągle śle mi smsy. Um..._

(2:54) _Nagle nie wiem nic więcej o sobie._

(2:55) **Tak to zwykle jest. Opisz swój wygląd.**

(2:55) _Wow, to jest próba wykorzystania._

(2:56) **Nie różnisz się tak bardzo ode mnie. Nie masz żadnych, hm, truskawek.**

(2:56) _Może zacznijmy od ciebie._

(2:57) **Ok. Czarne włosy, zarysowana szczęka i kości policzkowe. Olśniewający uśmiech i białe zęby, błyszczące włosy i wyrzeźbione ciało. Najprzystojniejszy gość na ziemi.**

(2:59) _Jasnobrązowe włosy, zielone oczy, psowate zęby, chudy, blady. Tak naprawdę jestem wampirem._

(3:01) **Czekaj, powiedziałeś „psowate zęby"?**

(3:01) **Czekaj... Blada skóra?**

(3:02) _Jest niemal przeźroczysta._

(3:03) **Jakby, hm, księżycowa? To wiąże się z nocą.**

(3:03) _To chyba najczęstsze określenie._

(3:04) **Mam.**

(3:04) **Werble, proszę.**

(3:05) _*werble, choć będę tego żałował*_

(3:06) **Lunatyk!**

(3:06) _Jezu._

(3:06) **Dobre jest! Noo dalej, musi ci się podobać.**

(3:07) **Prawda?**

(3:07) _Chyba wygrywa z truskaweczką._

(3:09) **Witam cię w gangu, Lunatyku.**

(3:10) _Dziękuję, Łapo._


	2. Tydzień drugi

**Syriusz – pogrubiona czcionka**  
 _Remus - kursywa_  
James – normalna czcionka  
Peter – podkreślona czcionka

Rozdział 2

Poniedziałek, rano

(9:26) **Coś do mnie dotarło.**  
(9:30) _Jestem przekonany, że to coś rewolucyjnego._  
(9:31) **W zeszłym tygodniu czepiałeś się mnie o pisanie podczas zajęć, ale powiedz, co ty robisz porankami?**  
(9:32) _Ja… uczę się w domu._  
(9:32) _Jestem przekonany, że jest to bardziej świętoszkowate niż nauka w szkole z internatem._  
(9:32) **Czy to dalej liczy się jako smsowanie w klasie, skoro przebywasz w niej 24/7?**  
(9:33) _Zazwyczaj tak, ale powiedzmy, że jestem na feriach zimowych._  
(9:34) **Nie ma czegoś takiego!**  
(9:34) _Zaleta nauki w domu. Powinieneś wypróbować._  
(9:35) **Zdecydowanie nie.**  
(9:35) **Nie przesadzę, jeśli powiem, że równie dobrze mógłbym się zabić.**  
(9:35) **Sorka, chyba przesadziłem.**  
(9:36) _W porządku. Aktualnie martwię się o twoje wakacje letnie._  
(9:36) **Spokojnie, rodzice Rogacza pozwolą mi u siebie zostać**  
(9:36) _O, to miłe z ich strony._  
(9:37) **Mogę zdradzić ci tajemnicę?**  
(9:38) _Czuję, że i tak to zrobisz, ale droga wolna._  
(9:38) **Właściwie to uwielbiam szkołę z internatem.**  
(9:39) _Po czymś takim będziesz musiał połknąć garść agrafek albo zrobić sobie kąpiel w napojach energetyzujących, by osłabić swój wizerunek świętoszka._  
(9:40) **Tylko jeśli mnie wydasz.**  
(9:41) _W takim razie zabiorę twój sekret do grobu, Łapo._  
(9:41) _Czy mieszkanie z setką innych ludzi nie jest dziwne?_  
(9:42) _Nie potrafię wyobrazić sobie, byś miał jakąś prywatność. Spotykał nowych ludzi?_  
(9:43) **Właśnie dlatego to uwielbiam, Lunatyku! Bo wiem, co każdy robi.**  
(9:43) _Wściubinoooos!_  
(9:44) **Poza tym, naprawdę, nie przeszkadza mi dzielenie pokoju z moimi dwoma najlepszymi kumplami. Lubię to, że nie muszę pokazywać się w domu przez dziewięć miesięcy. Nie pomyślałbyś, ale jest tu dużo więcej wolności. Omija cię cała masa gówna.**  
(9:45) _Naprawdę? Właśnie dlatego masz trzymiesięczny szlaban? To nie przypomina bycia uziemionym? Albo przynajmniej pod ciągłym aresztem domowym?_  
(9:45) **Ah, ależ Lunatyku, oznacza to również dodatkową godzinę z moją ukochaną.**  
(9:46) … _znowu mówisz o McGonagall?_  
(9:47) **Nie możesz zaprzeczyć naszej miłości!**  
(9:48) _A myślałem, że to ja jestem całym twoim światem._  
(9:49) **Czasy się zmieniają, Lunatyku. Jeśli już, to jesteś kochankiem, a McGoo jest tą, której jestem niewierny.**  
(9:50) _Nie zgadzam się na bycie kochankiem._  
(9:50) **Daj spokój, tak jest bardziej sexy!**  
(9:51) _Jestem pewien, że jeśli kiedykolwiek byś mnie zobaczył, zrozumiałbyś, że nie jestem "sexy"._  
(9:52) **Cóż, mam do wyboru ciebie i sześćdziesięcioletnią babkę.**  
(9:53) **Także wolałbym ciebie.**  
(9:53) **Poza tym - powinieneś przestać sobie umniejszać. Jestem pewien, że jesteś przystojnym, młodym chłopakiem.**  
(9:54) _Opisałem siebie wcześniej jako 'chudego', a moja nowa ksywka bazuje na mojej bladości._  
(9:55) **Niektórym ludziom się to podoba.**  
(9:55) _Jakim ludziom?! Jakoś się na nich nie natknąłem._  
(9:56) **Cóż**  
(9:56) **Mam na myśli**  
(9:56) **Praktycznie rzecz biorąc, nie spotkaliśmy się, ale**  
(9:57) _Och, proszę…_  
(9:57) **Co**  
(9:58) _Naprawdę chcesz mi powiedzieć, że uważasz bladość i chudość za coś atrakcyjnego?_  
(9:58) **W przypadku niektórych osób…**  
(9:58) _I co sprawia, że sądzisz, iż jestem jedną z nich?_  
(9:59) **To że upierasz się, iż tak nie jest.**  
(10:00) _Muszę iść, odezwę się potem, Łapo._  
 **xxx**  
(9:56) Czemu jesteś tak czerwony?  
(9:57) **Nie jestem.**  
(9:57) To wygląda jak rumieniec  
(9:57) **Rogaaaaaaaczu**  
(9:58) Z całą pewnością jesteś zarumieniony  
(9:58) O mój boże, to przez tę nieznajomą osobę, z którą piszesz?  
(9:58) Myślałem, że to facet.  
(9:59) **Tak. I co? Poza tym nie czerwienię się.**  
(9:59) Patrzę na ciebie. I tylko bardziej się zaczerwieniłeś, kiedy wspomniałem o nieznajomym.  
(10:00) **A odczep się, Rogaczu. Zrozum, po prostu powiedziałem mu, że prawdopodobnie nie jest tak brzydki, jak myśli, ok?**  
(10:00) **A teraz poszedł. Jakim cudem go obraziłem?**  
(10:01) Co powiedziałeś? By zapewnić go, że "nie jest brzydki".  
(10:01) **Na podstawie opisu, który mi dał, powiedziałem, że może być atrakcyjny.**  
(10:02) Może jest homofobem.  
(10:03) **Nie wydaje mi się; cholera, dumbledore**  
(10:03) Hah, ptasi móżdżku, schowałeś telefon. Odczytasz to później, ale cóż, zdania i tak nie zmieniam.  
(10:03) Zaczerwieniłeś się.  
 **xxx**

Wtorek, popołudnie

(3:34) **Jesteś homofobem?**  
(3:36) _Co_  
(3:36) **Nie wydawałeś się zachwycony perspektywą, że uważam cię za naprawdę niedorzecznie przystojnego.**  
(3:37) _A co, miałem paść do twoich stóp, Zoolanderze?_  
(3:38) **Nie, po prostu…**  
(3:38) **Spławiłeś mnie**  
(3:40) _Daj spokój, naprawdę musiałem iść._  
(3:41) **Więc nie chodzi o homofobię?**  
(3:41) _Mogę zapewnić cię na 1000000%, że nie jestem homofobem._  
(3:42) **Dobrze**  
(3:42) **Dobrze, dobrze, dobrze.**  
(3:43) _Powiedziałbym, że trochę przesadzasz z tym "dobrze"._  
(3:43) **Nie mogę po prostu się cieszyć, że mój kumpel nie jest fanatykiem?**  
(3:44) **Mówię, że kocham szkołę z internatem, ale jest tu dużo gównianych ludzi. Całe masy. Są podli, a do tego wysoko ustawieni jak ja.**  
(3:44) **Moja pierwsza wiadomość do ciebie - powódź? To oni byli moim celem. Odniosłem małe zwycięstwo, bo musieli przez tydzień spać w namiotach na boisku do piłki nożnej. To było świetne.**  
(3:45) **Więc tak, nie toleruję polityków, fanatyzmu i głupoty.**  
(3:45) _To pocieszające._  
(3:46) _Ja, uch, cieszę się, że jesteś dobrą osobą._  
(3:46) _Po prostu uderzyło mnie, że mógłbym rozmawiać z seryjnym mordercą czy coś._  
(3:50) **Cóż, nie wykluczaj tego jeszcze.**  
(3:52) **Muszę iść na szlaban. Narka, Lunatyku.**  
(3:52) _Miłej zabawy ze swoją ukochaną, Łapo._  
 **xxx**

Środa, południe

(12:03) **Dzisiaj mamy mięsny misz-masz!**  
(12:04) _Oo, z prawdziwym mięsem?_  
(12:04) **Zaskoczenie, ale tak.**  
(12:05) ( zdjecie sosu )

(12:06) _Nie wygląda tak źle._  
(12:06) **Nie, dopóki nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, że to zlewki z całego tygodnia.**  
(12:07) … _Uch. Tu jest haczyk._  
(12:07) **Pokaż lepiej swój lunch.**  
(12:08) _Um, ja nie… no, ok._  
(12:09) (zdjęcie szpitalnego jedzenia)

(12:10) **Przecież to śniadanie, co ty robisz!**  
(12:11) _Przegapiłem je, więc mam teraz. Tost jest zimny. I nie ma dżemu._  
(12:11) **Brzmisz jak zrzędliwy staruch.**  
(12:12) **Zrzędliwy staruch, który ma starannie podzielone i ułożone śniadanie. Na tacy.**  
(12:12) _Śniadanie do łóżka._  
(12:13) **Jest południe! A myślałem, że to ja jestem leniwy.**  
(12:13) _To nie lenistwo. Jestem na wakacjach, relaks mam w pakiecie._  
(12:14) **Wpierw jest to tylko niegroźny relaks, ale potem się poddasz i zawładnie on całym twoim dniem. Jesteś chociaż ubrany?**  
(12:14) … _Nie._  
(12:15) **Poddaję się.**  
(12:15) _W takim razie zamierzam to uszanować i zakończyć, na ten moment, naszą rozmowę; idę spać._  
(12:16) **Serio?!**  
(12:17) _Tak. Zamknij się. Głowa mi pęka._  
(12:17) **Dobranoc, Lunatyku.**  
(12:18) _Hah, dobranoc, Łapo._  
 **xxx**  
(1:06) **Słuchaj, podam ci kilka objawów, a ty pomożesz mi z diagnozą.**  
(1:07) Serio, Łapo, zawalę klasę.  
(1:08) Glizdogonie, ty zawalasz każdą klasę.  
(1:08) Ponieważ jesteś palantem i piszesz do mnie w czasie zajęć  
(1:09) **Glizdogonie, nie mamy czasu na twój cynizm. Mamy zagadkę do rozwiązania.**  
(1:09) Z pewnością nie ma to nic wspólnego z tym, z kim smsowałeś podczas lunchu, hmm?  
(1:10) **Sarkazm również nie jest akceptowalny.**  
(1:11) O Boże, mówimy o tym dziwaku, z którym ciągle piszesz chociaż, no wiesz, nie znasz go?  
(1:11) **Nie prowokuj mnie, bym wywalił cię z konwersacji, Glizdogonie.**  
(1:12) Świetnie, Łapo, w takim razie słuchamy, co nie, Glizdku?  
(1:12) Dobra, dawaj, ale wisisz mi notatki z angielskiego.  
(1:13) **Jakbyś naprawdę wierzył, że je wgl robimy.**  
(1:13) **Dobra, po pierwsze, charakterystycznym objawem, który wielokrotnie się powtarzał, jest jego niskie poczucie własnej wartości oraz częste bóle głowy.**  
(1:14) **Poza tym jest blady, dużo śpi i spędza mnóstwo czasu w łóżku.**  
(1:15) Nie wspominałeś, że jest w naszym wieku? Koleś lubi spać i tyle.  
(1:15) **Ale, ale, spójrz na to!**  
(1:15) (zdjęcie szpitalnego śniadania)

(1:16) **A do tego mówi, że uczy się w domu. Ale to nie wygląda na dom, co nie?**  
(1:16) Ugh, nie znosiłem jeść w szpitalu tych gówien, kiedy leżałem z wyrostkiem. Pamiętacie?  
(1:16) **Powiedział również, że dzieli "przestrzeń sypialnianą" z piątką innych ludzi.**  
(1:17) Kumam.  
(1:17) **I, RÓWNIEŻ, przegapił śniadanie i nie skończył nawet tego posiłku. Poszedł się zdrzemnąć.**  
(1:18) Więc… jest chory. Dzięki, Sherlocku, ale na co?  
(1:19) Nie jesteśmy lekarzami, Łapo. Nie możemy powiedzieć nic ponad to, że coś ma.  
(1:19) Dlaczego go nie zapytasz, skoro jesteście takimi BFF?  
(1:20) **Bo to nietaktowne, Glizdogonie.**  
(1:20) To proste! "Cześć, nic nie poradzę na to, że zauważyłem, iż wysłałeś mi zdjęcie szpitalnego jedzenia. O co chodzi?"  
(1:21) **On sprawia wrażenie osoby, która ceni swoją prywatność. Nie chcę go odstraszyć.**  
(1:21) Zgodzę się z Glizdogonem. Po prostu go zapytaj, a jeśli odmówi odpowiedzi, odpuść. To nie twój problem, Syriuszu.  
(1:22) Widzę, że wydymasz wargi. Wiem, co myślisz.  
(1:22) Nie możesz liczyć na to, że go ochronisz. Jest w szpitalu. Leczą go. Chociaż takie pocieszenie.  
(1:23) **Marne pocieszenie, lekarze nie są w stanie wyleczyć wszystkiego.**  
(1:23) No i wiesz, pewnie przebywa z ludźmi, których nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał. Jestem pewien, że wasze smsowanie wnosi nieco światła do jego życia.  
(1:24) To czyni go jednym z nas.  
(1:24) KUrwA  
(1:24) **HAH, GLIZGODONIE**  
(1:24) NIGDY NIE BYŁ NAJBARDZIEJ DYSKRETNYM SMSOWICZEM

(1:25) **CZEKAŁEM NA TO, KOGO NAJPIERW ZŁAPIĄ**  
(1:25) Jeśli dalej będziesz pisał z Panem Pettigrew, Panie Black, twój telefon zostanie skonfiskowany w następnej kolejności. Rozumiesz?  
(1:25) **… Tak, Profesor McGonagall.**  
(1:26) Zła odpowiedź. Proszę wyjąć telefon.  
(1:26) I powiedz panu Potterowi, by przestał się śmiać, bo dostanie szlaban.  
 **xxx**  
Czwartek, rano

(10:12) **Cześć, nic nie poradzę na to, że zauważyłem, iż wysłałeś mi zdjęcie szpitalnego jedzenia. O co chodzi?**  
(10:12) _To… nietaktowne._  
(10:13) **Cholera, wiedziałem, ale**  
(10:15) _Ale?_  
(10:16) **Nwm. Głupie pytanie, ale wszystko w porządku, Lunatyku?**  
(10:17) _Miewam gorsze i lepsze dni._  
(10:17) **A jak się masz dzisiaj?**  
(10:18) _Ani dobrze… ani źle._  
(10:19) **Dlaczego nic o tym nie wspomniałeś?**  
(10:19) " _Cześć nieznajomy, mam przewlekłą chorobę."_  
(10:20) " **Witaj, nieznajomy, pochodzę z toksycznego domu"**  
(10:20) _To była twoja decyzja, by się tym podzielić, Łapo. Zrozum, nigdy nikomu o tym nie wspominam, o ile sam nie ma o tym pojęcia. Naprawdę, miło było mieć kogoś, kto nie myślał tylko o tym, że nagle mogę paść trupem w środku konwersacji._  
(10:21) **Och mój Boże, mogłoby się tak stać? To byłoby dość traumatyczne.**  
(10:22) _Nie, Łapo, w żadnym wypadku. Nie obraź się, ale gdybym znajdował się na łożu śmierci, z pewnością nie pisałbym ci o moich posiłkach._  
(10:23) **Huh, dodaj to gie na instagram.**  
(10:23) _Opis: ten posiłek jest tak mdły, że mnie zabija._  
(10:24) **Och mój Boże, nie powinienem SIĘ ŚMIAĆ**  
(10:24) **Jup, jesteś już jedną nogą w Piekielnej Kuchni.**  
(10:25) _CHRYSTE, NIE POWINIENEM BYŁ IŚĆ TĄ DROGĄ_  
(10:26) _Hej, w ogóle, niby czemu miałbym iść do piekła?_  
(10:26) **Użyłeś imienia swego pana na daremnie.**  
(10:27) _Twoi rodzice… są religijni?_  
(10:27) **Właściwie tak, ale teraz po prostu się droczę.**  
(10:28) _Och, wiem._  
(10:30) **Hej, Lunatyku?**  
(10:30) _Hm?_  
(10:31) **Między nami okej?**  
(10:31) _Tak, Łapo._  
(10:31) _Między nami świetnie._  
 **xxx**  
(11:00) Jakieś wieści, Doktorze Łapo?  
(11:03) **Nic szczególnego. Choroba przewlekła, tyle udało mi się dowiedzieć. Przyznał się do przebywania w szpitalu, ale zdecydowanie nie chce być przez niego definiowanym.**  
(11:04) Zrozumiałe. Skorzystałeś z rady Gizdogona?  
(11:04) **Tak i mam zamiar zabić tego małego szczura, bo miałem rację.**  
(11:05) Zawsze masz rację, Łapo.  
(11:05) **Oczywiście.**  
(11:06) Jesteś niemal geniuszem… taki mądry i inteligentny...  
(11:06) **Zgodziłbym się, ale jestem ostrożny...**  
(11:07) Mógłbyś mi pomóc z trygonometrią? Wyłączyłem się, gdy mówił i teraz nie wiem, o co w tym chodzi.  
(11:07) **To właśnie się dzieje, gdy siadasz za Lily…**  
(11:08) Byłem zbyt słaby i uległem.  
(11:09) **Super. Wisisz mi piwo.**  
(11:10) A TERAZ PRZYTARGAJ TU SWOJE DUPSKO.  
 **xxx**  
(11:11) Hej, skoro już pomagasz Rogaczowi, to też chętnie się załapię  
(11:12) **Nie, twoje metody radzenia sobie z delikatnymi sytuacjami ssą.**  
(11:12) Wszyscy wiemy, że nie powinno się brać moich rad na poważnie.  
(11:13) Ale… dzięki temu dostałeś jakąś odpowiedź, racja?  
(11:14) Hmmmmmm, Łapo?  
(11:15) **W porządku. W takim razie chociaż kup piwo na ten tydzień i upewnij się, że nie zaśniesz, nim dostarczysz nam swoją osobą rozrywki.**  
(11:15) OK, ALE TERAZ JEST SPRAWA, DAWAJ STARY  
 **xxx**  
Piątek, wieczór

(2:23) _Jest piątek._  
(2:23) **Dzięki za informację. Zaalarmuję władze.**  
(2:24) _Powinienem przygotować się na pijackie smsy?_  
(2:25) **Och, daj spokój. Raz mi się zdarzyło, a ty bierzesz to za pewnik**  
(2:25) _Po prostu zastanawiałem się, czy powinienem przygotować odpowiedzi na nieuchronne 20 pytań._  
(2:26) **Najważniejsze już wiem.**  
(2:26) _Dziewictwo i stan zdrowia?_  
(2:27) **Waśnie. Czy masz tak niskie oczekiwania i zniesiesz moją śmiałość?**  
(2:27) _Spokojnie, kocie, wydaje mi się, że twoje oczekiwania są równe moim._  
(2:28) **To nawet lepiej; obaj nie mamy pojęcia, co się wydarzy, więc kogo to zaboli?**  
(2:28) _Nie wiem, jak ci to powiedzieć, ale dwóch mężczyzn, którzy nie mają pojęcia, co robią, na pewno kogoś zrani i to MOCNO._  
(2:28) **Trochę śliny załatwi wszystko**  
(2:29) _Och, wow, właściwie teraz naprawdę martwię się o twoich przyszłych partnerów._  
(2:30) **Spokojnie, Lunatyku, szkoła rozdaje ulotki, więc nie muszą uczyć nas o seksie.**  
(2:30) _Ulotki? I to wszystko?_  
(2:31) **Jest także miska pełna gumek, jednak znajduje się ona w sekretariacie, więc każdorazowo wie o tym tuzin, zarówno odwiedzających uczniów, rodziców, jak i nauczycieli.**  
(2:31) _To nie sprawia, że mniej się martwię._  
(2:31) _I nie macie wdż?_  
(2:32) **Wow, naprawdę się niepokoisz, co?**  
(2:32) _Po prostu, gdy miałem pogadankę z moją mamą o seksie, szybko zamieniło się to w lekcję na temat zdrowia._  
(2:24) **Z diagramami?**  
(2:24) _Tak._  
(2:24) _Mieliśmy nawet specjalną wizualizację przeprowadzoną przez lekarza. Przyniósł manekiny._  
(2:25) **MANEKINY? MYŚLĘ, ŻE POWINIEN WAM ICH OSZCZĘDZIĆ.**  
(2:25) _MÓJ BOŻE, LEKARZ NIE PRZYNIÓSŁ DMUCHANEJ LALKI, NIE TO MIAŁEM NA MYŚLI._  
(2:26) **ZA PÓŹNO, JUŻ SOBIE TO ZWIZUALIZOWAŁEM**  
(2:26) _CHRYSTE, TO BYŁ PO PROSTU MODEL GENITALIÓW. Z PODPISAMI. O BOŻE._  
(2:27) **POGRĄŻASZ SIĘ, LUNATYKU**  
(2:27) _WRACAJĄC DO NASZEGO OSTATNIEGO TEMATU, czy będziesz bombardował mnie smsami_  
(2:28) **Oczywiście że nie, Lunatyku. Pozwolę ci spać.**  
(2:28) _Dzięki, Łapo. Dobrej nocy._  
 _ **xxx**_  
Sobota, rano

(1:13) **Luuuuuunaaaaaaatyyyyyyyykuuuuuu**  
(1:15) _nie_  
(1:15) **OkAYpa**  
 **xxx**  
Niedziela, południe

(12:08) _Okłamałeś mnie._  
(12:09) **Właściwie nie był to już piątek, więc dopełniłem warunków umowy.**  
(12:10) _Niemniej, obudziłeś mnie o nieludzkiej godzinie._  
(12:11) **Przepraszam. Jak mógłbym ci to wynagrodzić?**  
(12:12) _Chcę spać. Więc opowiedz mi jakąś historię na dobranoc._  
(12:12) _To powinno być ciekawe…_  
(12:13) **Ok, ok.**  
(12:14) **Dawno, dawno temu, żył sobie najprzystojniejszy chłopak na świecie… z najwspanialszymi włosami…**  
(12:14) _Czy, zupełnie przypadkiem, ta postać nazywa się Łapa?_  
(12:14) **NIE PRZERYWAJ**  
(12:15) **Ale tak. Tak wyszło, że nazywał się Łapa.**  
(12:15) _Jestem medium._  
(12:16) **Tak nazywają twoją chorobę?**  
(12:16) _Ha-ha._  
(12:16) _Kontynuuj._  
(12:17) **Tak, dzięki.**  
(12:18) **Najprzystojniejszy chłopak z najwspanialszymi włosami, znany jako Łapa, błądził po opustoszałym, straszliwym zamku.**  
(12:20) **Gdy zbliżył się do mostu zwodzonego, spostrzegł przerażające, ohydne stworzenie.**  
(12:21) **Zwane Rogaczem.**  
(12:22) **Imponujące poroże wyrastające z jego skroni ryło łuk mostu zwodzonego, tworząc wgłębienia w cegle.**  
(12:23) _Właściwie jesteś w tym dość dobry._  
(12:23) **Wiem, więc siedź cicho.**  
(12:25) **Wspaniałomyślny Łapa, który przypadkiem był rycerzem, zbliżył się do bestii z nieufnością.**  
(12:26) **\- Bestio - zawołał. - Co cię tu sprowadza?**  
(12:27) **\- Mógłbym spytać cię o to samo, durniu - odparła bestia.**  
(12:28) **Ale Łapa nie dał się sprowokować. - Jestem tu, by uratować sprawiedliwego księcia spod twoich diabelskich pazurów!**  
(12:29) _Proszę, powiedz mi, że nie jestem księciem._  
(12:30) **Nie jesteś.**  
(12:30) _Dzięki bogu._  
(12:32) **\- Wpierw musisz mnie zabić - zaryczał Rogacz i rzucił się na niego, mając nadzieję przebić swoją ofiarę porożem.**  
(12:33) **Łapa był jednak szybszy i zszedł z drogi Rogaczowi, wyciągnął swój miecz i wbił ostrze prosto w serce bestii**  
(12:34) **Ten umarł.**  
(12:35) _Zgubiłeś klimat._  
(12:36) **UMIERAŁ, KRZYCZĄC TAK GŁOŚNO, IŻ SŁYSZANO W CAŁYM KRAJU, MROŻĄC KREW W ŻYŁACH. BESTIA PRZEWRÓCIŁA SIĘ, ŁAPIĄC SIĘ ZA KRWAWIĄCĄ PIERŚ, I ZAWYŁA BŁAGAJĄC O LITOŚĆ.- O, DZIELNY RYCERZU, TYLKO TY BYŁEŚ GODNY ZABICIA MNIE. MOŻESZ UWOLNIĆ KSIĘCIA.**  
(12:37) _Mądrala_  
(12:38) **Dzielny Łapa minął ciało bestii, przeszedł przez most i wszedł na dziedziniec zamku. Tam znalazł księcia.**  
(12:39) _Po prostu plątał się po dziedzińcu?_  
(12:39) **Lunatyku, wciąż mam kaca, to najlepsze, co mogę wymyślić.**  
(12:40) _Ok, ok, kontynuuj._  
(12:41) **Książę spojrzał na rycerza i , pod wrażeniem jego bohaterskich dokonań, rozłożył ręce i uśmiechnął się. - Najdzielniejszy człowieku, jakiego znam, Łapo, podejdź do mnie. Muszę ci podziękować za uratowanie mnie przed bestią. Podejdź bliżej, żebym mógł spojrzeć na twoją przystojną twarz.**  
(12:42) **Łapa, czując się nieco nieswojo, zbliżył się .- Jak się nazywasz, wasza wysokość.**  
(12:45) **\- Nazywam się Glizdogon. Bliżej, synu, żebym mógł dotknąć twoich włosów.**  
(12:46) **W tym momencie Łapa poczuł się naprawdę dziwnie i zatrzymał się w pół kroku. - Nie, nie sądzę, bym to zrobił - powiedział do Glizdogona. - Zmieniłem zdanie. Narka.**  
(12:47) **Gizdogonowi jednak się to nie spodobało. - NIE, MUSISZ TU WRÓCIĆ W TEJ CHWILI - wrzasnął, a kiedy Łapa odwrócił się, Glizdogon zmienił się w wielkiego, szarego szczura o zębach ostrych niczym igły i żółtych ślepiach. Po namyśle Łapa uznał, że nie różnił się wiele od swojej ludzkiej postaci.**  
(12:48) _To okrutne._  
(12:49) **Ciiiiii**  
(12:50) **Glizdogon rzucił się na niego, szybko pojmując go w swoje ostre szpony. Kiedy jednak pochylił się, by ugryźć go w szyję, z jego ust wypłynęła krew. To było strasznie obrzydliwe.**  
(12:52) **Kiedy Łapie udało się zrzucić z siebie tłuste ciało bestii, mógł dotrzeć do uwięzionego wewnątrz księcia, odzianego w srebrną, błyszczącą zbroję. Był blady i wychudzony, miał zielone oczy, ale mimo to wydawał się niesamowicie gorący.**  
(12:53) _Jezu Chryste_  
(12:54) **Pot spływał po jego gładkim czole, ale mimo to wyciągnął jedną rękę i powiedział: - Podejdź, przyjacielu, jesteś już bezpieczny. Musimy pobiec w stronę zachodzącego słońca i żyć długo i szczęśliwie.**  
(12:55) **Tak więc Łapa złapał rękę Lunatyka i obaj wyruszyli we wskazanym kierunku, przez resztę życia żyjąc długo i szczęśliwie. Koniec.**  
(12:56) **Podobało się choć trochę?**  
(12:57) _To na pewno było zabawne._  
(12:58) **Wciąż śpiący?**  
(12:59) _Och, tak. Ale jest tu jakieś rozwrzeszczane dziecko. I to z pewnością nie piejące z zachwytu._  
(1:00) **Pamiętaj, że kiedyś też byłeś krzyczącym dzieckiem.**  
(1:02) _A ty wciąż nim jesteś._  
(1:02) _Niemniej jednak, mam zamiar spróbować uciąć sobie drzemkę…_  
(1:03) _Dziękuję za historyjkę, Łapo. Masz smykałkę do opowiadania bajek._  
(1:04) **Dziękuję, Lunatyku.**  
(1:05) **(Tylko nie mów świętoszkom)**  
 **xxx**  
Niedziela, wieczór

(3:22) **Lubisz piłkę nożną, Lunatyku?**  
(3:23) _Lubię oglądać. Nigdy nie grałem, nigdy nie mogłem._  
(3:23) _A ty grasz?_  
(3:23) **Taa, mamy dzisiaj mecz. Do boju, Lwy.**  
(3:24) _Musisz zakładać krótkie spodenki?_  
(3:25) … **taaa…**  
(3:25) _I wysokie podkolanówki?_  
(3:25) **O czym myślisz?**  
(3:26) _Po prostu próbuję sobie to wyobrazić._  
(3:26) **Perwers.**  
(3:26) **Jeśli to pomoże, mam najzgrabniejsze nogi w drużynie.**  
(3:27) _Nie wątpię, footballowy chłopcze._  
(3:28) **Dobra, muszę lecieć, do potem, Lunatyku.**  
(3:28) _Powodzenia, Łapo._  
(3:28) _Do boju, Lwy._  
 **xxx**  
(7:56) **OCZYWIŚCIE WYGRALIŚMY, NIE BYŁO INNEJ MOŻLIWOŚCI Z TAK ŚWIETNYM KAPITANEM, JAKIM JEST ROGACZ, ALE WYGRAAAALIŚMY**  
(7:57) _GRATULACJE_  
(7:58) **ALE CHYBA ZWICHNĄŁEM KOSTKĘ**  
(7:59) _Och, Łapo. Coś ty zrobił?_  
(8:00) **Mogłem próbować przechwycić piłkę, ale zamiast tego któryś zawodnik w nią wbiegł i pociągnął mnie za sobą.**  
(8:00) _Jezu, Łapo._  
(8:01) **Ok, jeśli mam być 100% szczery**  
(8:01) **Nie celowałem w piłkę**  
(8:02) _Obrałeś sobie kogoś na cel?_  
(8:02) … **tak.**  
(8:03) _Więc sobie na to zasłużyłeś._  
(8:03) **To ty tak twierdzisz, Lunatyku… ale gdybyś go znał…**  
(8:04) _Doznał jakichś obrażeń?_  
(8:05) **JEGO TWARZ ZARYŁA W TRAWĘ I Z NOSA POLECIAŁA KREW**  
(8:05) _Zdajesz się tym zbyt podekscytowany._  
(8:05) **TO BYŁO NIESAMOWITE.**  
(8:06) _Psychopata!_  
(8:07) **Ale popatrz, uderzył z łokcia Glizdogona w żebra, przez co ten się przewrócił, a sędzia nawet go nie upomniał. Piłka, w tym czasie, była po drugiej stronie boiska.**  
(8:07) **Mogłem się trochę wkurzyć.**  
(8:08) _Z Glizdogonem wszystko w porządku?_  
(8:09) **Och tak, najlepszym. Nie ma zwichniętej kostki ani nic.**  
(8:09) _To dobrze. A co z tobą, Łapo?_  
(8:10) **Och, też dobrze. Dziewczyny nie chcą się ode mnie odczepić, próbując nakarmić mnie jakimś gównem i zrobić mi masaż.**  
(8:11) _Och boże. Nie cieszy cię ta sytuacja, co?_  
(8:11) **Do diabła, nie. Chcę, by sobie poszły, ale tego nie robią**  
(8:11) **JEDNA Z NICH DOTYKA MOICH WŁOSÓW, TO MUSI SIĘ SKOŃCZYĆ**  
(8:12) _Jesteś trochę przewrażliwiony, huh?_  
(8:12) **NIKT NIE DOTYKA MOICH WŁOSÓW.**  
(8:13) _No ale przecież skoro grasz w piłkę, twoje włosy nie mogą wówczas dobrze wyglądać, co nie?_  
(8:14) **SĄ MISTRZOWSKO POTARGANE. ALE TERAZ TO ZRUJNOWANO.**  
(8:14) **NIE MOGĘ NAWET WSTAĆ I UCIEC.**  
(8:15) _Tylko ci dobrzy umierają młodo._  
(8:15) **NIE POMAGASZ**  
(8:15) **DAJ COŚ POCIESZAJĄCEGO.**  
(8:16) _Gdzie jest Rogacz? Albo twoja księżniczka w opałach, Glizdogon?_  
(8:16) **DOBRY POMYSŁ, LUNATYKU**  
 **xxx**  
(8:16) **GLIZDOGONIE.**  
(8:17) **GLIZDOGONIE?**  
(8:18) **CO TAKIEGO ROBISZ, ŻE JEST WAŻNIEJSZE ODE MNIE**  
(8:19) **NIEMAL ZABIŁEM DLA CIEBIE CZŁOWIEKA**  
(8:19) **CHOLERNY PETER**  
 **xxx**  
(8:18) **ROGACZU, GDZIE JESTEŚ, POTRZEBUJE CIĘ NATYCHMIAST W POKOJU WSPÓLNYM**  
(8:18) nie teraz łapo, jestem z lily!  
(8:19) **CO**  
(8:19) **ZAMKNĘŁA CIĘ W KOMNACIE TORTUR?**  
(8:19) nie nie, wszystko dobrze, muszę iść!  
(8:19) **CO**  
 **xxx**  
(8:20) **CZERWONY ALARM, GLIZDOGON ZAGINĄŁ W AKCJI.**  
(8:20) **A ROGACZ CHYBA DOBRAŁ SIĘ DO SWOJEJ WYBRANKI**  
(8:21) _Aw, dobrze dla niego_  
(8:21) **ALE MUSIAŁO ZDARZYĆ SIĘ TO AKURAT WTEDY, KIEDY POTRZEBUJĘ WSPARCIA?**  
(8:21) **Ja nawet nie lubię winogron.**  
(8:22) _One naprawdę karmią cię winogronami? A co z wachlowaniem?_  
(8:22) **Nie, ale przykładają lód do mojej kostki**  
(8:22) **OCH, DZIĘKI BOGU MCGOOOONIGAAAALLS**  
(8:23) _Panna przyszła strzec swojego mężczyzny_  
(8:30) **CHYBA MYŚLI, ŻE TO BYŁ MÓJ POMYSŁ**  
(8:30) **CZY JA WYGLĄDAM NA TAK ZDEPRAWOWANEGO?**  
(8:31) _Szczerze?_  
(8:32) **Nie, zamknij się. Poszły.**  
(8:32) **Zostałem sam, kiedy wszyscy są w dormitoriach i świętują.**  
(8:33) _Mam pewne zastrzeżenia…_  
(8:33) **Mm?**  
(8:33) _Odrzucasz rozpieszczające cię dziewczyny?_  
(8:34) **Po prostu nie chciałem, by znajdowały się w mojej przestrzeni osobistej, wiesz?**  
(8:34) **Szczególnie przy moich włosach.**  
(8:35) _Haha, taa, ok._  
(8:36) **OCH, BĘDĄ PIĆ SZOTY Z MOJEJ UNIESIONEJ STOPY**  
(8:36) _Co_  
(8:37) _Nie, nie chcę wiedzieć. Baw się dobrze, Łapo._  
(8:38) **DZIĘKUJĘ ZA WSPARCIE, LUNATYKU. DOBREJ NOCY.**


	3. Tydzień trzeci

**Syriusz: tekst pogrubiony**  
 _Remus: kursywa_  
James: tekst normalny  
Peter: podkreślenie  
 ** _ **Alice: pogrubienie, kursywa, podkreślenie**_**

Poniedziałek, rano

(9:12) **Jest poniedziałek rano, a głowa mi odpada.**

(9:13) _Twoja wina, Pijana Stopo._

(9:13) **Wieeeeem, Wieeeeem, nie dręcz mnie.**

(9:14) **Z innych nowinek – Rogacz chodzi z „tą jedyną".**

(9:14) _I jak się z tym czujesz?_

(9:15) **Wow, ludzie serio zadają takie pytania?**

(9:15) _Mój psycholog tak i za każdym razem muszę się powstrzymywać od śmiechu._

(9:16) **... chodzisz do psychologa?**

(9:16) _Większość nastolatków z przewlekłymi chorobami tak robi. Nic wielkiego._

(9:16) **Okej.**

(9:17) **Więc, tak, cieszę się. Uśmiecha się od dwunastu godzin. Ten widok niemal boli.**

(9:17) **Jedyną wadą jest to, że nie chce się zamknąć na jej temat. A tym razem prawnie może rzucać kwiecistymi określeniami na jej włosy. Czy coś.**

(9:18) T _o urocze._

(9:19) **Przestań**

(9:19) _W porządku, w porządku. Czujesz się zastąpiony?_

(9:20) **Ależ nie. Lunatyku, zapewniam cię, że nie mam żadnych negatywnych uczuć co do zaistniałej sytuacji, i że nie mogę się doczekać, aby zostać świadkiem na ich ślubie. Głównie, bo będę mógł wygłosić upokarzającą mowę.**

(9:21) _"Kochani, zgromadziliśmy się tutaj, aby świętować połączenie dwojga ludzi oraz to, jak pewnego razu Rogacz zrobił coś bardzo upokarzającego, o czym wam zaraz wszystko opowiem."_

(9:22) **"Pamiętam, jak po raz pierwszy powiedział mi o całowaniu się z, już teraz, żoną i jak określał to słowem: fajerwerki. Co za pretensjonalny palant."**

(9:23) _Naprawdę tak powiedział?_

(9:23) **Och, tak. Zużyłem cały zapas dobrych manier na ten rok, żeby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem.**

(9:24) _Nie wierzysz mu?_

(9:24) **Może. To chyba kwestia „tej jedynej".**

(9:25) _Czy ty kiedykolwiek kogoś całowałeś?_

(9:26) **Kilka dziewczyn. Było ok, ale z pewnością nie fajerwerki.**

(9:27) **A ty?**

(9:27) _Taaaa._

(9:28) **I jak było?**

(9:29) _Wtedy było dobrze, ale teraz, gdy o tym myślę, robi mi się niedobrze._

(9:30) _Ta osoba jest teraz z kimś innym._

(9:30) **O, cholera. Wybacz, Lunatyku.**

(9:31) _Nie ma sprawy. Nawet jej jakoś specjalnie nie lubiłem, po prostu okoliczności..._

(9:32) _Cóż, tak jakby ta osoba mnie wykorzystała._

(9:32) _Zapewne nie chciałeś wiedzieć o tym aż tyle._

(9:33) **Wciąż macie kontakt?**

(9:34) _Hah, taak, jest tutaj. W tym samym skrzydle._

(9:34) _Jesteśmy wciąż przyjaciółmi i jestem blisko z osobą, z którą ten ktoś się spotyka, ale jest w porządku. Naprawdę. Po prostu pamięć o tym nie jest przyjemna._

(9:35) _Szczerze, to nie tragedia. Pewnie brzmi gorzej, niż było w rzeczywistości._

(9:36) **Jak ten ktoś ma na imię?**

(9:39) _Uh… Frank._

(9:40) **Pocałowałeś faceta**

(9:40) **który nosi tak staroświeckie imię?**

(9:41) _Jego nazwisko jest nawet lepsze, ale nie sądzę, że powinienem je zdradzać._

(9:41) **Cholera, czuję jakby mnie wiele ominęło.**

(9:42) _Och, bo tak jest._

(9:43) **Tyle okazji do stalkowania... i tak dalej...**

(9:43) _Łapo_

(9:44) **Tak tylko mówię. Oferta złożona.**

(9:45) _Myślę, że uznam to za przyjazny gest._

(9:46) **Masz to jak w banku. Nikt nie pomiata Lunatykiem.**

(9:47) _W takim razie chodź tu i zajmij się moim pielęgniarzem. Nie pozwala mi wyjść na zewnątrz._

(9:47) **Wyjdź oknem.**

(9:48) _Wow, Łapo, ale z ciebie geniusz._

(9:49) **Ok. Jak następnym razem będzie próbował, nwm, dać ci zastrzyk, wyjmij mu strzykawkę z rąk i wbij mu w szyję. I ciesz się wolnością.**

(9:50) _Może naprawdę powinienem rozważyć, czy nie smsuję z mordercą._

(9:51) **Może. Mam zamiar zabić Rogacza. Trzymają się za ręce. Na lekcji.**

(9:51) _Znajdź jakąś strzykawkę. I wbij sobie w szyję._

(9:52) **Może być długopis?**

(9:53) _Tylko, jeśli użyjesz odpowiednio dużo siły._

(9:55) **Rzuciłem w nich papierową kulką i myślę, że to jednak Rogacz zabije mnie.**

(9:56) _Będę zeznawał w sądzie. Nie zasługujesz na tak okrutną śmierć._

(10:00) **A co się dzieje u ciebie?**

(10:01) _Uh... nic specjalnego... wszyscy nadal śpią_

(10:02) _Och, przyszli rodzice. Przynieśli ciasto, dzięki bogu._

(10:02) **A więc zostawiam was samych.**

(10:03) _Pogadamy potem, Łapo. Spróbuj nie zamordować Rogacza._

(10:03) **Niczego nie obiecuję.**

 **xxx**

(9:56) Co do cholery Łapo

(9:57) **ZA RĄCZKĘ NA LEKCJI**

(9:57) Och, daj spokój.

(9:58) **Nadal będziesz mi mówił, że jej włosy pachną jak kwiaty wiśni, a głos jest niczym rosa o poranku?**

(9:59) Nie no, wybacz, jeśli ciągle o tym nawijam... Nie chciałem.

(10:00) **Nie, stary, w porządku. Nabijam się z ciebie i tyle.**

(10:00) **Serio, inspirujesz nas wszystkich.**

(10:01) Jak to?

(10:02) **"Jeśli będziesz wystarczająco długo jęczał, to może coś z tego wyjść."**

(10:03) Och, zamknij się. Wiesz co, sam tak często robisz.

(10:04) **Co?**

(10:05) Jęczysz

(10:05) **Z jakiego powodu?**

(10:06) Raczej „z czyjego".

(10:06) **Z czyjego?**

(10:06) Tego nieznajomego, z którym piszesz.

(10:07) **Lunatyka?**

(10:07) O BOŻE NADAŁEŚ MU KSYWKĘ

(10:08) **CÓŻ JAKOŚ MUSIAŁEM GO NAZYWAĆ**

(10:08) CO SIĘ STAŁO Z TRUSKAWĄ?

(10:09) **PRZEZ CIEBIE JĄ ZMIENIŁEM**

(10:09) Wow. To albo mega dziwne, albo romantyczne.

(10:10) **Zamorduję cię.**

 **xxx**

Poniedziałek, po południu  


(8:34) _Nigdy nie zapytałem – jak twoja kostka?_

(8:35) **Och, Lunatyku, jednak się troszczysz!**

(8:35) **Jest ok. Mam kule i mogę nimi walić w ludzi. Zwłaszcza w Glizdogona, diabelnego niewdzięcznika.**

(8:36) _Nie podlizuje się z powodu twych heroicznych zasług?_

(8:36) **Nie! A powinien karmić mnie winogronami.**

(8:37) _Twój własny sługa. Też takich mam, kiedy naciskam guzik, od razu do mnie biegną. A ja tylko chcę, żeby otworzyli okno._

(8:38) **To nadużycie władzy, Lunatyku. Uwielbiam to.**

(8:38) **Jak poszło z rodzicami?**

(8:39) _Och, dobrze, dobrze. Mieliśmy spotkanie z lekarzem i powiedział, że mogę wrócić do domu w środę. Ferie już się skończyły._

(8:39) **Wszystko, co dobre, musi się skończyć.**

(8:40) **Ale, uh, cieszę się, że już z tobą lepiej.**

(8:40) _Dzięki, Łapo._

(8:40) _Musze iść. Sługa powiada, że jeśli się nie wyśpię, będę musiał dłużej tu zostać. To chyba groźba._

(8:41) **Pewnego dnia zajmę się tym sługą. Dobranoc, Lunatyku.**

(8:41) _Dobranoc, Łapo._

 **xxx**

Wtorek, rano

(11:12) _Też nagle masz bardzo dużo rzeczy, kiedy się pakujesz?_

(11:12) _Pomimo faktu, ze brakuje ci połowy skarpetek?_

(11:13) **Taaa. Zwykle mam też o kilka krawatów więcej**

(11:14) _Zaraz, nosisz krawat jako część mundurka?_

(11:14) **Tak. Szkoła z internatem, Lunatyku. To takie bajeranckie**

(11:15) _Najwyraźniej. Wow. Macie też domy szkolne?_

(11:15) **... do boju Lwy**

(11:15) _Żartujesz. Rywalizujecie w obrębie własnej szkoły? Z innymi domami?_

(11:16) **Ta, a potem ktokolwiek wygra, walczy z innymi szkołami. Lwy są na szczycie.**

(11:16) _Szkoły z internatem wydają się niesamowite_

(11:17) **A ty? Musisz ciągle nosić szpitalne ubranie?**

(11:17) _Nie, ponieważ to by było podążanie za stereotypami. Są potrzebne tylko przy operacjach itp._

(11:18) _Ale nosimy opaski_

(11:19) **Jak to, te takie plastikowe, jakie zakłada się dzieciom na rękę?**

(11:19) _Tak. Takie jak dzieciom Łapo, ponieważ one wtedy również są w szpitalu._

(11:21) **No to jak tam twoje pakowanie?**

(11:21) _okropnie, bo nie przestajesz gadać_

(11:22) **Sam zacząłeś**

(11:22) _JA NAWET NIE POSIADAM RÓŻOWYCH SKARPET CZYJE TOOO_

(11:23) **HAHA RAZ SPAKOWAŁEM BOKSERKI GLIZDOGONA. TO BYŁO OKROPNE**

(11:24) _Mój boże, one są Alice. Są w serduszka etc. Nie wiem, czy jej oddać czy..._

(11:25) **Ja wrzuciłem Glizdogonowi bokserki na głowę. Spróbuj**

(11:26) _Ona śpi i pewnie zabije mnie, gdy tak zrobię. Wsadzę do jej torby i udam, że o niczym nie wiem_

(11:27) **Kim w ogóle jest Alice?**

(11:28) _Przyjaciółką, jak Frank. Ale wolę ją_

(11:28) _Ona spotyka się z Frankiem_

(11:29) **Mów mi dalej o stereotypach. Lunatyku, toniesz w nim**

(11:29) _Co?_

(11:30 **przyjaźnisz się z dziewczyną, która odbiła ci faceta**

(11:31) _BOŻE NIE_

(11:31) _po prostu_

(11:31) _nieeeee_

(11:32) **Nie wspominasz mi o swoich przyjaciołach, a w zasadzie znasz cały życiorys Rogacza i Glizdogona**

(11:34) _Nie ma o czym wspominać. Trójka chorych nastolatków nie może przysporzyć zbyt wielu psot, bez zabicia się po drodze_

(11:34) _A już na pewno nie możemy zalać całego szpitala_

(11:35) **Ale moglibyście spróbować i pójść za to do więzienia. To też niezwykle nieetyczne etc**

(11:36) _No właśnie._

(11:37) _O, obudziła się i zajrzała do torby._

(11:38) _HAH: „gdzie, do diabła, one były? Szukałam ich wszędzie!"_

(11:39) **Nic nie mów, nic nie rób**

(11:40) _Ja: „Och, to naprawdę dziwne"_

(11:40) _Alice: „TY TO ZROBIŁEŚ TAK?"_

(11:41) _Nawet użyła mojego imienia i nazwiska_

(11:41) _"CZEGO SIĘ ŚMIEJESZ Z KIM PISZESZ"_

(11:42) **Przerwać misję, ona za dużo wie!**

(11:42) _IDZIE DO MNIE NA RAZIE ŁAPO_

(11:42) **Wygłoszę wzruszającą mowę na twym pogrzebie. Powodzenia, Lunatyku**

 **xxx**

Wtorek, po południu  


(7:08) **Przetrwałeś atak?**

(7:09) _Zaczęła mnie łaskotać, aż wydałem z siebie te okropne dźwięki, o których nigdy nie da mi zapomnieć._

(7:09) **Wow, szkoda, że tego nie słyszałem**

(7:10) _To brzmiało jak zarzynany prosiak_

(7:10) **Ostatnia noc w szpitalu, tak?**

(7:11) _Tak. Na ten moment, w każdym razie. Alice urządza przyjęcie pożegnalne_

(7:11) _Na tyle, na ile pozwala szpital. Ale myślę, że nieźle jej idzie_

(7:12) **Przeszkadzam?**

(7:12) _Nie, nie, jeszcze się na dobre nie zaczęło. Alice myśli, że to będzie dla mnie niespodzianka. Nie wydaj mnie_

(7:13) **Twój sekret jest u mnie bezpieczny, Lunatyku.**

(7:14) _Myśli, że jesteś podstarzałym facetem, który na mnie czyha._

(7:15) **Oooo, więc jej o mnie powiedziałeś, huh?**

(7:16) _Albo to, albo ciągłe łaskotanie. W pewnym momencie zagroziła, że przeczyta wiadomości. Po moim trupie_

(7:16) **Czy ona wie o Franku?**

(7:17) _Absolutnie nie._

(7:17) **Rozumiem**

(7:18) _A twoi przyjaciele wiedzą o mnie?_

(7:18) **Och, tak. Glizdogon myśli, że to trochę dziwne. Rogacz, że zabawne**

(7:19) _A ty co myślisz? O tym wszystkim?_

(7:20) **Myślę, że nieważne jak to się stało. Cieszę się, że się stało**

(7:20) **Chyba nie wiesz, jak bardzo lubię z tobą rozmawiać, Lunatyku.**

(7:21) _Chyba po prostu nie rozumiem... dlaczego_

(7:21) _Czekaj, nie musisz na to odpowiadać_

(7:22) **Lubię z tobą rozmawiać, bo jesteś zabawny i na swój sposób pokręcony. I potrafisz mi doradzić i pomóc i nwm, jesteś spoko**

(7:23) **Jesteś dobrą osobą. I naprawdę mam nadzieję, że nie okażesz się podstarzałym facetem, który na mnie czyha.**

(7:25) **Lunatyku?**

(7:25) _Przepraszam. Nie wiem, co mam teraz powiedzieć, żeby nie zabrzmiało głupio._

(7:26) **Po prostu przyjmij komplement.**

(7:27) _Dziękuję, Łapo. Muszę iść, zaraz mi zrobią niespodziankę. Ale naprawdę, dziękuję._

(7:28) **Nie ma sprawy, Lunatyku. Imprezuj do upadłego.**

 **xxx**

Środa, rano  


(9:44) **Masz kaca?**

(9:45) _Czy naprawdę uważasz, że pozwoliliby mi pić do upojenia w szpitalu?_

(9:46) **Nie, ale chciałbym usłyszeć, że chociaż próbowałeś.**

(9:47) _Pierwszy i ostatni raz próbowałem się upić, kiedy wydarzyła się ta cała sytuacja z Frankiem. Mama dała mi szlaban. Ustanowiłem solidny precedens._

(9:47) **MAMA DAŁA CI SZLABAN**

(9:48) _Ponieważ to było „niebezpieczne i lekkomyślne". I, jak teraz o tym myślę, rzeczywiście było. Mogłem się zabić._

(9:49) **Ach, tak. Twoja pieprzona choroba.**

(9:50) _Źle. Raczej: pieprzyć moją chorobę_

(9:51) **Pieprzyć twoją chorobę.**

(9:51) **Gdzie teraz jesteś?**

(9:52) _W samochodzie, mam prowadzi. Myśli, że piszę do Alice i nie zamierzam wyprowadzać jej z błędu_

(9:52) **Czy ona pomyślałaby, że to dziwne?**

(9:53) _och, tak, i prawdopodobnie zabrałaby mi telefon. Ona bardzo „nie lubi obcych"_

(9:53) **Na pierwszym roku opowiadali nam o zagrożeniach wynikających z sieci**

(9:53) **Najwyraźniej chodziło im o to, że pełno tam uroczych chłopaków**

(9:54) _Nie chcę słuchać o twoich przygodach z internetem_

(9:55) **To nie tak**

(9:55) **OK**

(9:56) _Jesteśmy w domu. Napiszę, jak się rozpakuję_

(9:57) **Witaj w domu, Lunatyku**

 **xxx**

(9:55) _Nagła sytuacja._

(9:56) **_**Co się stało?**_**

(9:57) _Powiedział, że jestem uroczy. Chyba. Z pewnością._

(9:57) _O mój boże nie wiem. Może jestem zbyt egocentryczny._

(9:58) **_**Czy kiedykolwiek taki byłeś? Serio, Remusie?**_**

(9:58) _Ok, ok._

(9:59) **_**Co odpowiedziałeś?**_**

(9:59) _Nic!_

(10:00) _Udałem, że inaczej to interpretuję. Nie sprostował, ale..._

(10:01) **_**Och, Remusie.**_**

(10:02) _Nie czas na głaskanie po głowie, Alice._

(10:02) **_**Nic nie poradzę. Jesteś jak zagubiony szczeniaczek.**_**

(10:03) **_**Słuchaj, on pewnie teraz też się denerwuje. Zignorowałeś jego słowa, a on właśnie nazwał nieznajomą osobę uroczą.**_**

(10:03) _To nie było... Nie podrywał mnie._

(10:04) **_**Na pewno? Bo sądzę, że komplementowanie czyjejś urody jest pierwszym krokiem do podbijania.**_**

(10:04) _To właśnie zrobił Frank?_

(10:05) **_**Nie, on dosłownie mnie uderzył i spędził następne 24 godziny na przeprosinach.**_**

(10:05) _Szkoda, że mnie nie przeprosił._

(10:06) **_**Za co? Co ci zrobił?**_**

(10:06) _Ah, nic, nieważne._

(10:07) **_**Myślę, że jeśli ponownie powie ci taki komplement, albo zasugeruje, że cię lubi bardziej niż w przyjacielski sposób, musisz na to odpowiedzieć, Remusie.**_**

(10:08) _Ah, ale dlaczego muszę?_

(10:08) **_**Żebyś przestał się bać i pisać do mnie za każdym razem, kiedy jakiś chłopak powie: „boo!"**_**

(10:09) _To pierwsza taka sytuacja._

(10:09) **_**Tak, ale mam wrażenie, że będzie zdarzać się częściej.**_**

(10:10) _Jakież ogromne wsparcie, Alice._

(10:10) **_**Cieszę się, że mogłam pomóc. Baw się dobrze w domu.**_**

(10:11) _Baw się dobrze w czyśćcu._

 **xxx**

(9:54) Co się z tobą dzieje?

(9:55) **Co?**

(9:55) Cały stół się trzęsie od twoich trzęsących się kolan.

(9:56) **A TO TEŻ CZUJESZ?**

(9:57) STARY KSIĄŻKI AŻ POSPADAŁY

(9:57) **Moja stopa nie zna granic.**

(9:58) Serio, wyglądasz jakbyś miał zejść.

(9:59) Stary?

(10:00) **James, serio, nic mi nie jest. Wiesz, że bym ci powiedział.**

(10:01) Zastanawiam się tylko, czy sprawa z Lily na to jakoś wpłynęła. Bo nie chciałbym, żeby tak było. Zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć.

(10:02) **Dzięki ci, kochanie.**

(10:02) och, daj spokój

(10:03) **Muszę to przemyśleć. Wtedy ci powiem, ok?**

(10:04) Ok.

(10:04) **Flirt.**

(10:04) Pff

 **xxx**

Środa, południe  


(12:53) _Zrobiłem to. Jestem w niebie. Mam domowe obiady_

(12:54) **Nie fair. Ja lasagne, w której ¾ to ser. A reszta makaron.**

(12:54) **Mam płaty makaronu i ser.**

(12:55) _Domowy smażony ryż, po tej stronie_

(12:56) **Aleś z siebie zadowolony**

(12:57) _Owszem. Niemal zapomniałem, jak smakuje jedzenie._

(12:58) **Czyli nie smakuje jak plastik?**

(12:58) _W prawdziwym świecie takie rzeczy się nie dzieją, przyjacielu_

(12:59) **Latem u Rogacza nie jedliśmy prawdziwego jedzenia**

(1:00) _Odnoszę wrażenie, że jesz dużo czipsów i batonów._

(1:01) **Nie zapominaj o napojach energetycznych zasilających mój wewnętrzny bunt.**

(1:02) _Okropne._

(1:03) **Niechże zgadnę: jesz warzywa i owoce?**

(1:03) _Co mnie zdradziło_

(1:04) **Twoje nieskazitelne zdrowie. Aż tryskasz energią.**

(1:04) _Mam wystarczająco energii, by pokazać środkowy palec._

(1:05) **Ależ Lunatyku, to skandal.**

(1:06) _Szef aka Mama aka Nauczycielka woła mnie na lekcję. Porozmawiamy później, Łapo._

(1:06) **Zawsze i z przyjemnością, Lunatyku.**

 **xxx**

(2:09) Mam poważny problem, chłopaki, serio.

(2:10) Czekaj, serio masz problem, czy może Syriuszowy problem? 

(2:10) **_**Nie jestem problemem!**_**

(2:11) Znaczy, czy problem jest mały i tylko wyolbrzymiasz?

(2:11) ** _Przez ciebie brzmię jak_** **drama queen, Glizdku.**

(2:12) Bo jesteś, chłopie.

(2:12) ** _Ostatni raz zaprosiłem cię na moją koronację._**

(2:13) Chłopaki! Skupcie się!

(2:13) Wybacz, Rogaczu. Kontynuuj. 

(2:14) ** _ROZKAZ, KAPITANIE_**

(2:15) W przyszłym tygodniu są jej urodziny.

(2:15) Mówiłeś, że masz poważny problem. 

(2:16) ** _To wielkie zmartwienie, Glizdku! Cóż on jej kupi!?_**

(2:16) Dziękuję, Łapo.

(2:17) ** _To był sarkazm, chłopie. Serio? Piszemy właśnie test._**

(2:17) O, skoro o tym mowa, co odpowiedzieliście w dziesiątym?

(2:18) odpowiedź C

(2:18) **C**

(2:19)  Cholera ok dzięki 

(2:19) Słuchajcie, ja mówię poważnie.

(2:20) **_Zapytaj ją, co che dostać._**

(2:20) Mówi, że nie umawiamy się dostatecznie długo, żebym kupował jej prezenty itp

(2:21) Po prostu ją gdzieś zabierz w weekend. Na kolację czy coś

(2:21) ** _Genialne, Glizdogonie! Umknęło nam, że umawianie się to także randki. Rogaczu, jesteś kretynem_**

(2:22) Naprawdę myślicie, że to wystarczy?

(2:22) ** _Możesz spróbować zaśpiewać jej serenadę, ale to chyba nie wypaliło ostatnim razem._**

(2:23) Słuszna uwaga. Dzięki.

(2:23) Och, Glizdogonie, odpowiedź na szóste to A. Tak tylko mówię.

(2:24) Nie jestem idiotą. Nie okłamuj mnie.

(2:24) **_Nie, serio Glizdogonie, mówi prawdę_**

(2:25) CHARLES DICKENS NIE NAPISAŁ „NOTEBOOK"

(2:26) ** _Nie?_**

(2:26) To klasyka, Glizdku.

(2:27) **_Dobry chłopiec. Zakreśl A. Dobra robota._**

(2:27) Przestań mnie podglądać. I do mnie pisać. Obaj przestańcie.

(2:28) W porządku, Glizdogonie.

(2:28) **_Chyba więcej ci nie pomożemy._**

(2:29)  Trudno. 

**xxx**

Czwartek, rano  


(11:24) ** _Czy mogę zadać ci pytanie?_**

(11:24) _Czy jeśli nie będę chciał odpowiedzieć, mogę wymienić je na inne?_

(11:25) ** _Jestem w stanie na to przystać. Ale i tak będziesz musiał kiedyś odpowiedzieć na to wyjściowe._**

(11:26) _Zgoda._

(11:26) ** _Opowiesz mi, co się stało między tobą, a Frankiem?_**

(11:27) _Hmmmm…_

(11:28) _Nie, chyba dziś pasuję. Wybacz._

(11:29) **_Nie ma sprawy. Kiedy masz urodziny?_**

(11:30) _10 marca_

(11:31) **_Robisz wtedy coś wyjątkowego?_**

(11:31) _Niespecjalnie. W zeszłym roku je przespałem. Kiedyś chodziliśmy do kina, ale od kilku lat już tego nie robimy._

(11:32) _Dlaczego pytasz o moje urodziny?_

(11:32) **_Bo byłoby okropnie, gdybyśmy tego dnia pisali, a ja bym nie wiedział! A ty byś mi nie powiedział. Pozwoliłbyś mi gadać o skarpetkach czy czymś, a sam siedziałbyś z papierową czapką na głowie, podczas gdy inni śpiewaliby ci „sto lat"._**

(11:33) _Mamy taki zwyczaj, żeby tego nie śpiewać. Także no_

(11:33) **_To okropne! Musisz śpiewać! Trzeba zawstydzać solenizanta jak tylko się da!_**

(11:34) **_Czasami oferuję nawet taniec erotyczny_**

(11:34) _Za darmo? To hojne z twojej strony_

(11:35) **_Hej, zachowuj się, to może też dostaniesz. Zwłaszcza, że cię na mnie nie stać._**

(11:35) _Niestety, skończyły nam się przysmaki dla psów._

(11:36) **_Drań!_**

(11:37) _Muszę wracać do pracy. Porozmawiamy później._

(11:37) **_Nara, Lunatyku_**

 **xxx**

Czwartek, południe  


(12:02) ** _Wiem, że pracujesz, ale właśnie odkryłem moje striptizerskie imię. Nie brzmi dobrze, ale wykorzystałem instrukcje, więc musi być ok._**

(12:02) ** _Sam zatroszczę się o werble_**

(12:02) ** _*WERRRBLE*_**

(12:03) ** _Skrzydłolot_** **Grimmauld. Dołujące, nie?**

(12:03) _Wcisnąłbym cię z powrotem do tortu, z którego byś wyskoczył. Co to za instrukcje?_

(12:04) ** _Imię pierwszego zwierzaka i ulica, na której mieszkasz._**

(12:05) _… Skrzydłolot._

(12:05) ** _Tak, ok, wiem. Głupie imię._**

(12:06) _Mam tylko nadzieję, że to nie był pies._

(12:07) ** _Och, nie. Kanarek. Przypadkiem pozwoliłem mu uciec, kiedy miałem 8 lat._**

(12:07) ** _Ok, mówiąc „przypadkiem" mam na myśli_**

(12:07) ** _Wypuściłem go_**

(12:08) _W takim razie, moje imię brzmiałoby Wąchacz Cottage. To brzmi jak melina dla narkomanów._

(12:08) ** _Przepraszam bardzo, śmiałeś się z mojego Skrzydłolota, podczas gdy sam miałeś Wąchacza?_**

(12:09) _Wąchacz to chihuahua. Szczekliwy mały potwor. Nienawidziłem go._

(12:09) ** _Może i tak, ale nikt nie powinien nazywać się Wąchacz!_**

(12:10) _Cóż, zgadnij więc, jak będzie brzmiała twoja nowa ksywka._

(12:11) ** _Nie śmiałbyś._**

(12:12) _Śmiałbym, jeśli nie uporam się z pracą._

(12:12) ** _Wybacz, Lunatyku. Myślałem, że to informacja nie cierpiąca zwłoki._**

(12:12) _Och, tak było i doceniam, że zostałem poinformowany. Do następnego, Łapo._

(12:13) ** _Taa, na razie Wąchaczu Cottage._**

 **xxx**

(12:15) _Taniec erotyczny! Imię dla striptizerki! Nie rozumiem, co tu się dzieje!_

(12:16) **_**Uważam, że chyba przesadzasz.**_**

(12:16) _Serio?!_

(12:16) _Sam już nie wiem._

(12:17) _**Remusie, czy wiesz, że przyjaciele sobie czasem żartują?**_

(12:17) _Nie bardzo. Mam ciebie. I Franka. Czy żartujemy na temat tańców erotycznych?_

(12:18) **_**Nie, ale my nie jesteśmy tak żywiołowi. Ten koleś brzmi, jakby był.**_**

(12:19) _Dlatego jestem w kropce. Mam to wziąć za żart, czy...?_

(12:20) **_**To opiera się tylko na smsach, tak?**_**

(12:20) _Taaa_

(12:21) **_**Więc prawdopodobnie powinieneś zinterpretować to jako żart. Nie masz nic innego, by uważać inaczej.**_**

(12:21) **_**Mogę o coś zapytać?**_**

(12:22) _Chyba tak_

(12:22) **_**Podoba ci się?**_**

(12:23) _Mój boże Alice_

(12:23) **_**Chcesz, żeby tak żartował? Bo wydaje mi się, że nie.**_**

(12:24) _Nie wiem. Nie wieeem. Wkraczamy na niebezpieczny teren._

(12:25) **_**Wolno ci go lubić, Remusie.**_**

(12:25) _Proszę przestań_

(12:25) _Jestem przekonany, że jest hetero czy cokolwiek_

(12:26) **_**"Jestem przekonany" nic nie znaczy.**_**

(12:26) _Tak jest bezpiecznie._

(12:27) **_**Musisz sobie z tym poradzić, Remusie, cokolwiek to jest. Wiem, że jesteś samotny.**_**

(12:27) _Nie jestem..._

(12:28) _Na próżno cię okłamywać, tak?_

(12:28) **_**Tak.**_**

(12:29) _Ok, w porządku. W porządku, okej._

(12:30) **_**Grzeczny chłopiec.**_**

 **xxx**

Czwartek, północ  


(11:55) _Śpisz?_

(11:56) **Prawie nigdy.**

(11:56) **Ale dziwię się, że ty nie.**

(11:57 _Muszę się przyzwyczaić, żeby znów zasypiać w domu. To niesamowite kłaść się bez tuzina osób płaczących i rzygających wokół._

(11:57) **Nie miałbym o tym pojęcia. Choć ci tutaj też są okropni.**

(11:58) _Hah_

(11:58) **Więc o czym chcesz porozmawiać, Lunatyku?**

(11:59) _Och, hmmm, cóż..._

(12:00) _Pomyślałem, że wrócę do tego pytania._

(12:01) **Nie minęły 24 godziny!**

(12:01) **Nie czuj się zobowiązany. To nie moja sprawa.**

(12:02) _Wspominałem o tym na początku_

(12:02) **Za moją namową. Serio, Lunatyku.**

(12:03) _Nie, jedynym powodem, czemu się waham jest... Nigdy nikomu o tym nie mówiłem._

(12:03) _I to nawet nie jest nic wielkiego. To nie miało być nic wielkiego._

(12:04) **Sądzę, że jest, ale temu umniejszasz, bo uważasz, że to nic wielkiego wg standardów innych ludzi.**

(12:04) **Więc nie musisz mi opowiadać, jeśli z jakiegoś powodu nie chcesz tego robić.**

(12:05) _Ale to mnie w pewien sposób... ogranicza. I dobitnie zasugerowano mi, bym coś z tym zrobił, żebym mógł się uwolnić. Chyba pierwszym krokiem jest powiedzenie komuś o tym. Zresztą, sam pytałeś, no to masz._

(12:06) **Nie zrozum mnie źle *proszę*, ale nie wspominałeś, że widujesz się z psychologiem?**

(12:07) _Szpitalnym. Widuje milion ludzi. Robi grupowe terapie. Zechciałaby gadać o tym z Frankiem. Nie, dziękuję._

(12:07) **A więc ok. Opowiedz mi o sprawie z Frankiem, jak zwykliśmy to nazywać.**

(12:08) _To przypomina tandetne historyjki. Zaczęło się od wódki i „prawdy albo wyzwania"_

(12:09) **Przechodziłem przez to, chłopie.**

(12:10) _Siedzieliśmy na moim szpitalnym łóżku i to był pierwszy raz, kiedy każdy z nas pił alkohol, więc oczywiście trochę zajęło, nim zaczął działać. Frank wpadł na genialny pomysł, by zagrać, a ja nigdy tego nie robiłem, więc się zgodziłem_

(12:11) _Nie wiedziałem, jakie zadawać pytania, więc je raczej odbijałem. Jak się okazuje żaden z nas się nigdy wcześniej nie całował._

(12:12) _Zapytał mnie, czy jestem gejem. Powiedziałem, że tak. Zapytałem go o to samo i powiedział, że nie wie, że „może trochę"._

(12:13) _Potem wybrałem wyzwanie i on kazał mi się pocałować. A ja byłem gejem, w dodatku pijanym, więc to zrobiłem._

(12:13) **Chciałbym przerwać tę historię i zwrócić uwagę na powtórzenia słów: „pijany" oraz „gej".**

(12:14) _Bardzo pijanym i bardzo gejem_

(12:14) **Dziękuję. Kontynuuj.**

(12:15) _Więc go pocałowałem. I, tak jak mówiłeś, nie były to fajerwerki, ale było ok. Było normalne, naturalne. Więc sądziłem, że było ok._

(12:16) _Potem wybrał prawdę i zapytałem go znów, czy jest gejem. Odpowiedział to samo. Potem poszliśmy spać._

(12:17) _Następnego dnia zaprosił Alice na randkę, a ona się zgodziła._

(12:17) **WOAH CZEKAJ COOO**

(12:18) _Kiedy spytałem go o pocałunek, odpowiedział że był pijany i ciekawy. Miał nadzieję, że nie mam mu za złe. Wychodzi na to, że w ogóle nie był gejem, nawet „trochę"._

(12:19) **Nie chcę burzyć ci wizji świata, ale nawet wg standardów normalnych ludzi, to nie jest „nic wielkiego".**

(12:19) **To także jest określane jako Chujowa Zagrywka.**

(12:20) _Hah, to ci się udało._

(12:21) _Więc tak. Oto sprawa z Frankiem._

(12:22) **I nadal przyjaźnisz się z tym gościem?**

(12:22) _Raczej przyjaźnię się z Alice. On jest w komplecie._

(12:23) _Chociaż jestem dla niego bardziej konkretny w słowach, niż normalnie._

(12:23) **Sądzę, że zasłużył na więcej, niż bycie „konkretnym". Zostańmy przy „uszczypliwym" albo chociaż „poirytowanym", by powoli zmierzać w stronę „morderczego".**

(12:24) _Zmiana byłaby tak płynna, że nie wiedziałby, czemu ktoś dusi go poduszką._

(12:25) **To właśnie chcę słyszeć!**

(12:25) _Wspomnienie morderstwa na dobranoc._

(12:26) **Jak ty się z tym czujesz?**

(12:27) _Odrobinę lepiej, chyba... W zasadzie jestem przerażony._

(12:27) **Gnój cię oszukał, to nie twoja wina. Chciałbym poznać tego Franka i, hmm, wypchnąć go z okna.**

(12:28) _Spokojnie, Gro o Tron_

(12:28) **Potrzebowałbym też okrzyku wojennego, coś w stylu „TO ZA LUNATYKA!". I won, poszedł, przez okno.**

(12:29) _Chyba musisz bardziej popracować nad tym okrzykiem._

(12:30) **Shhh, jest za późno na myślenie.**

(12:31) _Dziękuję, Łapo._

(12:31) **Niczego nie zrobiłem.**

(12:32) _Dziękuję za... wysłuchanie. Za ofertę morderstwa itp_

(12:32) **Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. Zawsze chciałem kogoś zabić.**

(12:33) _Och, mój boże. Jesteś mordercą. Próbujesz mnie zwabić._

(12:34) **HAH nie, nie. Idź spać, Lunatyku.**

(12:34) _Ok. Ty też._

(12:35) **Tak, tak. Dobranoc.**

(12:35) _Dobranoc_ _, Łapo._

 **xxx**

piątek, rano  


(10:15) Ok, nie chciałem o tym mówić, ale wyglądasz, jakbyś miał kogoś zabić.

(10:16) **Czy kiedykolwiek chciałeś skrzywdzić kogoś, kogo nawet nie poznałeś?**

(10:16) Hitler się chyba nie liczy?

(10:17) **Raczej nie.**

(10:17) A co takiego zrobił Lunatyk?

(10:18) **Boże, nic. Chodzi o to, co ktoś zrobił jemu.**

(10:18) A co mu się stało?

(10:19) **W skrócie: wykorzystano go. I nie czuje się z tym dobrze.**

(10:19) I za to należy się komuś lanie?

(10:20) **Tak!**

(10:20) Ok, ok, tylko się upewniam

(10:21) T **o frustrujące, Rogaczu. On jest bóg wie gdzie, a ja jestem tutaj. Nie mogę zlać nikogo stąd.**

(10:21) Rozważałeś kiedyś, żeby się z nim spotkać?

(10:22) **oczywiście.**

(10:23) I?

(10:23) **Nie powie mi nawet, jak się nazywa.**

(10:24) Więc chyba musisz być cierpliwy. Spisz listę, komu później przylać.

(10:24) **… To i tak frustrujące.**

(10:25) Taa, wiem. Tak blisko, a tak daleko.

(10:26) **Co sprawiło, że Lily zmieniła zdanie?**

(10:26) Powiedziała, że wydoroślałem. I chyba ma rację.

(10:27) **Chyba? Kiedy ostatnio odpaliliśmy bombę pierdziuszkę?**

(10:27) A chciałbyś to zrobić?

(10:28) **Tak, ale uzgodniliśmy, że mam z tym poczekać.**

(10:28) To chyba świadczy o poziomie twojej dojrzałości

(10:28) **Bywam dość specyficzny, kiedy przestaję być dojrzały.**

(10:29) Zawsze taki byłeś. Głowa do góry, Łapo. Lunatyk przynajmniej nie nienawidził cię przez sześć lat, nim zechciał z tobą rozmawiać.

(10:29) **Ahh, tak. Zawsze mi lepiej, kiedy porównujemy coś do twojego nieudanego życia miłosnego. No bo hej, Rogaczu. Żal ciebie.**

(10:30) Tak, tak, jestem do niczego, wiem. Nie powinienem był tego poruszać. Możesz się już przestać szczerzyć.

(10:30) **Nie** **.**

 **xxx**

(11:24) _Przyszła babcia. Potrzebuję natychmiastowego wsparcia, najlepiej całego oddziału SWAT._

(11:25) **Przyniosła za dużo ciastek?**

(11:25) _Tak. I pyta mnie o dziewczyny._

(11:26) **U** **ps.**

(11:26) **Czy twoja rodzina wie?**

(11:27) _Moja mama, ale jest beznadziejna. Siedzi w kącie i się śmieje._

(11:27) _Ta babcia to mama ojca._

(11:28) _O mój boże, podjęła temat uczelni._

(11:29) **HAHA. A więc jakie masz plany na przyszłość?**

(11:29) _Nigdy nie zostawać dziadkiem._

(11:30) **To chyba masz zagwarantowane.**

(11:30) _Brak dzieci również. Ale patrz, zdarzają się cuda – nie pyta mnie o nie._

(11:31) **Mam nadzieję, że Rogacz będzie je miał, żebym mógł się z nimi wygłupiać, ale nie musiał żadnych wychowywać.**

(11:32) _Dobra strategia. Podoba mi się. Będziesz mógł się bawić bez i z dziećmi._

(11:32) **Dokładnie!**

(11:33) _O nie. Mama wyciągnęła album._

(11:33) _Dlaczego to zawsze przytrafia się mnie_

(11:34) **Bo świat jest okrutny, Lunatyku.**

(11:34) _Babcia: „Wyglądał dziwnie jak był mały"_

(11:34) _Dzięki babciu. Wcale mnie tu nie ma._

(11:35) **HAHA JAK UROCZO**

(11:35) **Eeeh, uwielbiam starszych ludzi**

(11:36) _Oglądają moje zdjęcia. Foty nagiego noworodka. O nieee_

(11:36) **Tyle mnie omija.**

(11:37) _Nie podglądaj moich dziecięcych zdjęć!_

(11:37) **O boże nie. Interesuje mnie tylko ośmieszenie. Nie pedofilia**

(11:38) _Dzięki bogu. Każdego dnia brzmisz coraz bardziej jak kryminalista_

(11:39) **A tobie co, podoba się zagrożenie, Lunatyku?**

(11:40) _Potencjalne zagrożenie bycia zamordowanym przez osobę, z którą piszę codziennie? Nie, chyba nie._

(11:40) **Czy zmieniłbyś zdanie, gdybym powiedział ci, że posiadam motocykl?**

(11:41) _... Ale naprawdę?_

(11:41) **Tak.**

(11:42) _O mój boże._

(11:42) **Co?**

(11:43) _To naprawdę cool._

(11:43) **Aw, Lunatyku, to najmilsza rzecz, jaką mi kiedykolwiek powiedziałeś.**

(11:44) _Potrafisz na nim jeździć?_

(11:44) **Umiejętności posiadam. Prawa... niezupełnie.**

(11:45) **Taaak, to dopiero zagrożenie.**

(11:46) _Mmmm, brzmi jak dużo martwych przechodniów_

(11:46) **Powiem ci, że od stworzenia motoru tylko ja i Rogacz jakkolwiek ucierpieliśmy.**

(11:47) _Stworzenia_ _?_

(11:47) **Tak, zbudowałem go od zera.**

(11:48) _To niesamowite. To... niewiarygodne_

(11:49) **Aw, niech to.**

(11:49) _Nazwałeś go jakoś?_

(11:50) **A ty nadajesz imiona przedmiotom?**

(11:50) _Cóż, stworzyłeś go. To prawie jak dziecko._

(11:51) **Musiałbym się zastanowić, potem cię poinformuję.**

(11:52) _Zrób to. Jeśli to będzie coś w stylu twojego imienia a la striptizerka, to będzie co najmniej interesujące._

(11:55) _Łapo?_

(11:58) **Musimy przełożyć wymyślanie nazwy, Lunatyku. Właśnie wpaedłm an słp i chyab mam wstrzsnienie mzgu papa**

(11:59) _O jezu, Łapo_

(12:00) _Przepraszam, że się śmieję, ale nie mogę przestać_

(12:01) _Łapooo_

(12:02) **uDpek**

 **xxx**

piątek, po południu  


(2:32) Czekaj, wpadłeś na słup, bo pisałeś smsy?

(2:33) Niech zgadnę, pisałeś do Lunatyka?

(2:34) **mój motor mu się podoba**

(2:34) ALE WPADŁEŚ NA SŁUP I MASZ WSTRZĄŚNIENIE MÓZGU

(2:34) Shhh, Glizdogonie, siri odpoczywa po spotkaniu ze słupem

(2:35) **jeszcze raz nazwij mnie siri, a stłukę ci głowę tym słupem**

(2:36) Rogaczu, on chyba jest chory, stracił swój styl

(2:37) **piszę teraz dokładnie tak jak ty, Glizdogonie**

(2:37) Panowie, spokojnie. Musimy pozwolić księciu się wyspać. Będzie rozpaczał później, kiedy powiemy mu, że nie może się napić.

(2:38) **CO**

(2:38) Shh Syriuszu musisz odpoczywać

(2:39) **Zamorduję cię**

(2:39) I koniec smsów do Lunatyka

(2:40) **A ciebie będę torturował.**

(2:41) Śpij dobrze, królewiczu.

(2:41) Słodkich snów mały biedny siri

(2:42) **chrzańcie się obaj**

 **xxx**

Sobota  


(9:02) _Przespałem całą piątkową noc._

(9:03) **Ja też. Nudy.**

(9:03) _Co ci się stało?_

(9:04) **Ja, um, wpadłem na słup.**

(9:04) _Co proszę? Możesz jaśniej?_

(9:05) **GŁOWA ŁUP W SŁUP**

(9:05) _JAK TO SIĘ STAŁO_

(9:06) **BYŁEM ZAJĘTY PISANIEM DO CIEBIE, DRANIU. TO TWOJA WINA. GŁOWA MNIE BOLI I JEST FIOLETOWA.**

(9:07) _A więc spałeś cały dzień?_

(9:07) **Tak. Leżę w łóżku również dlatego, że zwichnąłem kostkę, bo czemu nie.**

(9:08) _Biedny Łapa_

(9:08) **Przestańcie się wszyscy nade mną rozczulać.**

(9:09) _Przepraszam. Lepiej już się czujesz?_

(9:09) **Będę.**

(9:10) _Macie jutro mecz?_

(9:10) **Taaa.**

(9:11) _Dasz radę zagrać?_

(9:11) **Mam nadzieję. Po to dziś leżę i odpoczywam.**

(9:12) _…Jest sobota._

(9:12) **W sobotę też trzeba robić różne rzeczy.**

(9:13) **np zająć się Elvendork.**

(9:13) _Czy to ma być imię dla motoru?_

(9:14) **Tak!**

(9:14) _Co to za imię!_

(9:15) **Miało pasować do obu płci!**

(9:15) _Spodziewałem się czegoś bardziej w stylu... Mrocznej Bestii. Skrzydła Kruka. Czegoś mrocznego i okrutnego._

(9:16) **Skrzydło Kruka?**

(9:16) _I tak jest lepsze od tego, co wymyśliłeś._

(9:17) **Bywa, Lunatyku. Mój motor, moje imięahjahj**

(9:17) **Cześć Lunatyku, tutaj Rogacz. Muszę skonfiskować łapie telefon, żeby się wyspał. Nie jest zadowolony i jakiż ma zasób wulgarnego słownictwa... A wiesz, że gdy miał 11 lat, śmiał się tak mocno, że się zsikał? Typowy Łapa. Łobuz.**

(9:18) **Czekaj, chyba chce się z tobą pożegnać.**

(9:18) _Bądź ostrożny, jeśli Rogacz zostanie zamordowany, będę powołany na świadka._

(9:19) **To ja i nie zamierzam go mordować. Zamknę go gdzieś i będę powoli torturował. OK ZNOWU CHCE ZABRAĆ MI TELEFON PA LUNATYKUU**

(9:19) _Bądź silny, Łapo._

 **xxx**

niedziela, rano  


(11:43) **Sobota była długim dniem.**

(11:43) _O, wróciłeś._

(11:44) **Udajmy, że nic się nie stało, ok?**

(11:45) _Masz na myśli to, że Rogacz zabrał ci telefon, czy to, że zsikałeś się jako jedenastolatek?_

(11:45) **Oba. Skasuj to z głowy.**

(11:46) _Ale czym będę cię w takim razie szantażował?_

(11:47) **Miałem nadzieję, że unikniemy szantażu.**

(11:47) _Nic z tych rzeczy. Silne przyjaźnie są na nim zbudowane._

(11:48) **Nie wiem, jakich masz tam przyjaciół, ale natychmiast się do nich odetnij.**

(11:48) _Nie mam wielu. Tylko Alice i Franka._

(11:48) _Uh, i ciebie._

(11:49) **W sumie ja tez mam tylko Rogacza i Glizdogona, może teraz jeszcze Lily...**

(11:49) **I ciebie.**

(11:50) _I tak masz jednego więcej ode mnie._

(11:50) **Nic nie poradzę na swoją popularność.**

(11:51) **Więęęc... na tym stajemy? Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi?**

(11:51) _Zawsze tak uważałem. Chyba. Mam nadzieję._

(11:52) **Taa. Oczywiście, że tak.**

(11:52) _Ok, fajnie. Mhm._

(11:53) _Grasz dzisiaj?_

(11:53) **Taa. Właśnie jestem na boisku. Zaczynamy za... 7 minut**

(11:54) _Powinieneś chyba, uh, zrobić rozgrzewkę?_

(11:54) **HAHA taa. Rogacz właśnie się na mnie drze. Dam znać jak poszło**

(11:55) _Powodzenia, Łapo. Do boju Lwy._

 **xxx**

niedziela, po południu  


(8:13) **Nie wiem, jak to powiedzieć i już bolą mnie te słowa, ale przegraliśmy.**

(8:14) _Och, Łapo. Przykro mi._

(8:14) **JEDNYM PUNKTEM SZLAG MNIE TRAFIA**

(8:15) **Nie, jestem dojrzały. Jest ok.**

(8:15) **NIE NIE JEST**

(8:15) **Nie, ok, nic się nie stało. Ale Rogacz płacze, a Glizdogon nas unika.**

(8:16) _Czy to był jakiś ważny mecz?_

(8:16) **Nie. Rogacz po prostu nie znosi przegrywać.**

(8:16) **Tak bardzo, że nie mamy żadnej imprezy później. Beznadzieja.**

(8:17) _Przykro mi z powodu twojej straty._

(8:18) **Dzięki, Lunatyku. Zrobię na szybko lekcje. Odezwę się później.**

(8:18) _Nara, Łapo._

 **xxx**

(11:44) **Ej, Lunatyku**

(11:45) _Mm?_

(11:45) **Może przeginam ale**

(11:46) **Mogę do ciebie zadzwonić?**

(11:46) _Czy coś się stało?_

(11:47) **Taaak. Myślałem o tym i chyba chcę móc dopasować głos do tych wiadomości. Jeśli to nie zbyt dziwne.**

(11:47) _Nie, rozumiem cię. Ale rozmowy przez telefon też nie zawsze wszystko oddają._

(11:48) _Dzwoń._

(11:48) **Ok.**

 ** _[wybieranie numeru]_**

— _Halo?_

 **— Cześć. Uh, obudziłem cię tym smsem?**

 _— _Tak, ale nic się nie stało.__

 **—** **Ok, super. Hm, ok, nie przygotowałem się do tego.**

 _—_ _Hah, taaak, tak sądziłem. Nie brzmisz tak... jak myślałem._

 **— **A czego się spodziewałeś? Starego dziadka?****

 _—_ _Haha, nie, chyba wyższego głosu. Nie takiego... dojrzałego._

 **— **Brzmię dojrzale?****

 _—_ _Och, proszę cię, jakbyś nie wiedział._

 **—** ****Ty brzmisz bardziej skrzekliwie.****

 _—_ _Argghh, dopiero się obudziłem. Nie naśmiewaj się._

 **—** ****Haha, nie, podoba mi się.****

 _—_ _…_ _Oh._

 **—** **Uhm…** **mogę cię o coś zapytać?**

 _—_ _Skoro okoliczności sprzyjają._

 **—** **Jak masz na imię?**

 _—_ __Ok, odpowiem ci, ale nie możesz, pod żadnym pozorem, się śmiać.__

 **— **Hej, to samo tyczy się ciebie. Zaufaj mi, nic nie jest tak dziwne jak moje imię.****

 _—_ _Nazywam się Remus._

 **—** **…** **Remus…**

 _— _Mówiłem, nie żartuj sobie!__

 **— **Nie żartuję. Podoba mi się. Ale teraz serio, nie śmiej się.****

 _—_ _Ok._

 **— **Nie, musisz mi przyrzec.****

 _— _Ahh, w porządku, przyrzekam.__

 **— **Syriusz.****

 _—_ _Tak, jasno dziś świeci, ale..._

 **— **Nie, nie! Moje imię to Syriusz. SYRIUSZ.****

 _— _Och, cholera. Przepraszam, naprawdę.__

 **— **Nic się nie stało, Lunatyku. Powinienem był się tego spodziewać. Chyba teraz dam ci w spokoju spać.****

 _— _Ty też idź spać. Masz jutro lekcje.__

 **— **Prawda. Mhm.****

 _— Dobranoc, Syriuszu._

 _—_ ** **Dobranoc, Remusie.****


	4. Tydzień czwarty

**Przede wszystkim - bardzo dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze! Niesamowicie motywujecie:) Mam nadzieję, że 4 w moim wydaniu się Wam spodoba.**

 **Syriusz – wytłuszczony**  
 _Remus – kursywa_  
James - normalny  
Peter – podkreślenie  
 _ **Alice - pogrubienie, kursywa, podkreślenie**_

 **Tydzień czwarty.**

Poniedziałek, rano

(9:05) Nie jesteś tak cichy, jak chciałbyś być.

(9:05) Taa, chłopie, następnym razem idź do innego pokoju. 

(9:06) **?**

(9:06) Telefon!

(9:06) **O mój boże, słyszeliście to**

(9:07) Taaa.

(9:07) **Jezu nie**

(9:08) Jezu, tak.

(9:08) Nie nasza wina, że nie potrafisz szeptać.

(9:09) Przynajmniej nie był to seks telefon.

(9:09) Stary!

(9:10) Tak tylko mówię

(9:10) Syriuszu, zrobiłeś się czerwony.

(9:10) **Czy żaden z was nie ma za grosz przyzwoitości?**

(9:11) Nieeee.

(9:11) Nie.

(9:12) Zachowywałeś się jak mała dziewczynka rozmawiające ze swoim idolem.

(9:12) Nie, nie, Glizdku, nie słyszałeś? Brzmi dojrzale.

(9:12) **Zabiję was obu, jeśli się, do cholery, nie zamkniecie.**

(9:13) Ok ok, tylko żartujemy.

(9:13) **Mhm.**

(9:14) A więc, jak było?

(9:14) **Huh?**

(9:15) Rozmowa z nim. Dziwnie?

(9:15) **Z pewnością... Surrealistycznie.**

(9:16) Jak on się w ogóle nazywał?

(9:16) **Remus.**

(9:17) Bardzo mitycznie. Nie myślisz, że to ściema?

(9:17) **Sam nazywam się Syriusz, więc nie, nie myślę, że to ściema.**

(9:18) A więc dokąd to dalej zmierza?

(9:18) **Co masz na myśli?**

(9:19) No, spotkasz się z nim, czy co?

(9:19) **Nwm, jeśli zechce, może. Ale nie jakoś, uh, teraz, zaraz. Dopiero co poznałem jego imię.**

(9:20) Logiczne.

(9:21) Założę się, że poznacie się dopiero w dniu swojego ślubu, czy coś.

(9:21) **Zamknij się Glizdogonie**

xxx

Poniedziałek, południe

(12:22) **Jednym z plusów tej rozmowy**

(12:23) _Mm?_

(12:23) **były twoje przekleństwa.**

(12:23) _Przeklinałem?_

(12:24) **Powiedziałeś "o cholera", kiedy wyjaśniłem, że to moje imię.**

(12:24) _...Wybacz._

(12:25) **Przestań przepraszać.**

(12:26) _Przeklinanie było plusem?_

(12:27) **Nie przeklinasz zbyt wiele w naszych rozmowach**

(12:27) _Mam jakąś blokadę, kiedy smsuję._

(12:28) **Czyli normalnie często to robisz?**

(12:28) _Częsciej, niż w smsach._

(12:29) **Żądam natychmiastowego wyłączenia tej blokady.**

(12:29) _Serio?_

(12:30) _Uh, tego chyba tego słowa też nie powinienem od teraz używać._

(12:30) **Byłoby miło.**

(12:31) _Wybacz._

(12:31) **Przestań przepraszać. To wina moich rodziców, że dali mi tak głupie imię.**

(12:32) _Oh, Syriusz nie jestm popularnym imieniem?_

(12:32) **Haha. Jestem trzecim w rodzinie, skoro już przy tym jesteśmy.**

(12:33) _Syriusz Trzeci? Z jakiej ty rodziny pochodzisz?_

(12:34) **Z mocno popieprzonej.**

(12:34) **Ale chyba zapominamy o REMUSIE**

(12:35) _Obiecałeś się nie śmiać._

(12:35) **Hej, tak tylko mówię, no bo jak popularnym imieniem jest Remus?**

(12:36) _Wcale. Nie jestem nawet trzeci, ani nic._

(12:36) **Ah, a więc mniej popularne, niż Syriusz?**

(12:37) _Jakoś nie mogę w to uwierzyć._

(12:37) **A więc, było ok?**

(12:38) _Rozmowa? Taa. Ale może następnym razem rozmawiajmy w dzień, czy coś. Wiesz, żebym nie był tak śpiący._

(12:39) **Tak, to jest do zrobienia.**

(12:39) _Więc tak, poza tym, było ok._

(12:40) **A więc będzie następny raz?**

(12:40) _Tak sądzę._

(12:41) **Ok. Super. Świetnie.**

(12:41) _Chyba powinienem trochę teraz popracować._

(12:42) **Tak. Ok. Nudy**

(12:42) **Remusie, jeszcze jedno**

(12:43) _Tak?_

(12:43) **Przeklnij dla mnie.**

(12:44) _Odpieprz się._

xxx

Poniedziałek, wieczorem

(3:34) _**Rozmowa telefoniczna?!**_

(3:35) _O, dostałaś mojego smsa._

(3:35) _**Jakie to... kameralne.**_

(3:36) _Jezu, Alice._

(3:36) _**O której do ciebie zadzwonił?**_

(3:37) _Jakoś wpół do dwunastej._

(3:37) **_Kameralnie._**

(3:38) _Może nie mam wielkiego doświadczenia w tej kwestii, ale nie sądzę, żeby można było tak nazwać telefon wykonany o jedenastej trzydzieści._

(3:38) **_Czemu nie?_**

(3:39) _Bo nie było tam żadnych... sugestii. W ogóle._

(3:39) **_Wydajesz się tym rozczarowany._**

(3:40) _Nie mówmy o tym._

(3:40) **_Cóż, poznałeś chociaż jego imię?_**

(3:41) _Ah, tak._

(3:41) **_I?_**

(3:42) _Syriusz._

(3:42) **_Takie... niespotykane._**

(3:43) _Musi mieć głupie imię, skojarzone z wieloma innymi słowami._

(3:43) _Nie mogę nawet mówić teraz "serio", bo zrujnował dla mnie to słowo._

(3:44) _To pewne, że zawsze będzie mi się z nim kojarzyć. Nigdy się tego nie pozbędę._

(3:44) _**Nie rób z tego dramatu.**_

(3:45) _Masz rację. Zaczynam się zachowywać jak on._

(3:46) _**Więc o czym rozmawialiście?**_

(3:46) _O niczym. Tylko... wymieniliśmy się imionami._

(3:47) _Powiedział też, że podoba mu się mój skrzekliwy głos._

(3:47) _**REMUSIE**_

(3:48) _CO_

(3:48) _**Wszystko, co do tej pory od ciebie usłyszałam na temat tej rozmowy, sugeruje romantyczną relację.**_

(3:49) _Nie, Alice, nieeeeee_

(3:49) **_Nie powiesz mi chyba, że spontaniczny telefon i rozpływanie się na temat cudzego glosu jest takie niewinne._**

(3:50) _Ale ja mam we krwi złą interpretację różnych... sygnałów._

(3:51) _Wiem, to taki syndrom. Każdy, kto jest w związku, zaczyna widzieć je wszędzie wokół. Dopadła cię ta zaraza, Alice._

(3:51) **_To nieprawda. A jeśli chodzi o twoją niezdolność do interpretacji, mogę ci pomóc._**

(3:52) _Możesz?_

(3:52) _**Jeśli pozwolisz mi przeczytać jego wiadomości.**_

(3:53) _Muszę odmówić._

(3:53) **_Więc sam właśnie dałeś mi dowód._**

(3:54) _Ponieważ nie chcę, abyś czytała moje prywatne rozmowy?!_

(3:54) **_Tak. To znaczy, że dzieliłeś z nim tajemnice i może nawet sam trochę flirtowałeś, a teraz nie chcesz, żebym to zobaczyła._**

(3:55) _**Szlag, byłabym dobrym detektywem.**_

(3:55) _Wciąż możesz nim być, Alice._

(3:56) _**Nie, Remusie, oboje wiemy, że to nie wchodzi w grę.**_

(3:56) _Ustalmy coś. Jeśli okaże się, że Syriusz faktycznie żywi do mnie jakieś romantyczne uczucia, zrobisz wszystko, żeby zostać policjantką. Zgoda?_

(3:57) **_To nie fair! On na ciebie leci, to jasne jak słońce!_**

(3:57) _Ah, ależ nigdy nie powiedział tego wprost. A więc umowa stoi?_

(3:58) _No dalej. Nie możesz stchórzyć._

(3:58) **_Oh, w porządku! Stoi!_**

(3:59) _Doskonale._

xxx

Wtorek, rano

(9:55) **Opisz mi swoją wymarzoną randkę.**

(9:55) _…Co?_

(9:55) _Ok, chodzi ci o przebieg, czy o osobę?_

(9:56) **Przebieg. Daj spokoj, Lunatyku, wszyscy wiemy, że osobą jestem ja.**

(9:56) _Tak naprawdę wykorzystuję cię, by zbliżyć się do Elvendork._

(9:57) **Wiedziałem.**

(9:57) **Ale nie, serio. Potrzebuję idealnej randki. Rogacz zabiera "tę jedyną" na weekend w ramach prezentu urodzinowego i nie ma pojęcia, gdzie iść i co robić.**

(9:58) _Hmmmmm_

(9:58) _Nie mam pojęcia. Żadnego. Co zalicza się jako randka? Czy obejmuje posiłek?_

(9:59) **Chyba za bardzo nad tym dumasz.**

(9:59) _Nigdy nie byłem na randce._

(10:00) **Ugh, Rogacz i Glizdek też nie, a ja nie liczę tej z pierwszego roku.**

(10:00) **Mój boże, to było okropne.**

(10:01) _Co zrobiłeś?_

(10:01) **Poszliśmy do kawiarni, w której wszystkie drinki były różowe. Ciastka tak samo. Wystrój również. Ok, nie mam nic do różu, ale jest jakaś granica, Lunatyku. Jest granica.**

(10:02) _To brzmi jak scenariusz dziwnego horroru._

(10:02) **Tak było. W moim umyśle grał podkład muzyczny idealny dla psychopaty, z każdym dźgnięciem różowego ciastka, robił się głośniejszy.**

(10:03) _Więc nie była to idealna randka, ale nadal randka, tak?_

(10:03) **Jeśli MUSZĘ to tak nazwać**

(10:04) _Wiem, że Alice i Frank chodzą do ulubionej jadłodajni. A czasem do galerii, pograć w gry zręcznościowe._

(10:04) **Do galerii? Naprawdę?**

(10:05) _Alice jest bardzo dobra w koszykówce i lubi o tym przypominać Frankowi._

(10:05) **To daje mi wiele cennych informacji i przekażę je wszystkie Rogaczowi, ale wciąż nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie.**

(10:05) _Chyba na ten moment każda randka jest dla mnie idealna._

(10:06) **Och, no dalej.**

(10:07) _Powiedz mi o swojej, to się zastanowię._

(10:08) **Och, um, ok.**

(10:09) **Lubię plaże. Więc może poszedłbym tam i pozwiedzał jaskinie, albo popływał, albo coś. Może zrobił piknik. Jezu, jakież to głupie.**

(10:09) _Nie tylko głupie, ale widzę, że lubisz "długie spacery po plaży"._

(10:10) **KURWA NAWET NIE ZAUWAŻYŁEM**

(10:10) **Z cąłą pewnością teraz twoja kolej. Wystarczająco się ośmieszyłem.**

(10:11) _W porządku... Ale moja pewnie będzie nudna._

(10:11) **Gadaj, Lunatyku.**

(10:12) _To by było coś prostego, jak... pójście do muzeum. Nie wiem. Bardzo lubię muzea._

(10:12) **Tak czułem.**

(10:13) **Czekaj, muzeum**

(10:13) **MUZEUM. GALERIA SZTUKI.**

(10:14) _?_

(10:14) **LUNATYKU, JESTEŚ GENIUSZEM.**

(10:15) _Dzięki. Chyba._

xxx

(10:14) **GALERIA SZTUKI**

(10:14) ŁAPO JESTEŚ CUDOTWÓRCĄ

(10:15) **TO POMYSŁ LUNATYKA, ALE TAK, WIEM.**

(10:15) Czy to oznacza, że będziemy mogli teraz rozmawiać o czym innym

(10:16) To zniechęcające, Glizdogonie.

(10:16) Ej, Łapo, powiedz Lunatykowi, że dziękuję.

xxx

Wtorek, po południu

(3:36) _Oglądam telenowelę i jestem jednocześnie zafascynowany i przerażony._

(3:37) **Rogacz zawsze powtarza, że telenowele przypominają mu mnie.**

(3:37) _Taa, jestem w stanie to zrozumieć._

(3:38) _Są tak dramatyczne._

(3:38) **Przy okazji, mówi, że ci dziękuje.**

(3:39) _Co?_

(3:39) **Rogacz dziękuje za genialny pomysł. Idą do galerii sztuki.**

(3:40) _To nie do końca był mój pomysł, ale cieszę się, że mogłem pomóc._

(3:41) _Uhh, Mary zdradzała Stevena._

(3:42) **A ja myślałem, że jest z Fabio?**

(3:42) _Jest w ciąży z Timem._

(3:43) **Cholera, Mary! Tim ci ufał!**

(3:43) _Wiesz przecież, że nie był tym samym człowiekiem po wypadku!_

(3:44) **Mary, tak dużo krwi, a ciebie tam nie było NIC NIE WIESZ O JEGO CIERPIENIU**

(3:45) _JESTEŚ JEDYNĄ OSOBĄ KTORĄ ROZPOZNAJE MIMO AMNEZJI MARY JAK MOGŁAŚ_

(3:46) **Uważaj, Mary, chyba widze bombę w torebce matki Tima.**

(3:46) _Zrobi to, Mary, poświęci wnuka za honor jej syna._

(3:46) ***Pogrzeb Mary***

(3:47) _"Była naszą ulubioną sąsiadką. Tęsknię za jej ciastem cytrynowym i słodkim głosikiem. Spoczywaj w spokoju, Mary."_

(3:48) **\- mowa wygłoszona przez matkę Tima.**

(3:49) _Skandal!_

(3:50) **HAHA. Muszę iść na szlaban. Porozmawiamy później.**

(3:51) _Nara, Łapo. Uważaj na bomby i mężczyzn z opaską na oku._

xxx

Środa, rano

(9:33) **WYRZUCONO MNIE Z KLASY**

(9:33) _Co? Za co?!_

(9:34) **BO MAM POMALOWANE PAZNOKCIE**

(9:34) _...Nie wolno malowac paznokci?_

(9:35) **TAK TWIERDZI NAUCZYCIEL OD CHEMII ALE EVANS – ZNACZY LILY – MA CZERWONE.**

(9:35) **NIE WIEM CZY TO PODWÓJNE STANDARDY CZY JĄ FAWORYZUJE.**

(9:36) _Cóż, a gdzie teraz jesteś?_

(9:36) **…um, cóż**

(9:37) _Syriuszu, gdzie jesteś?_

(9:37) **Na parkingu.**

(9:38) _Na prakingu dla nauczycieli?_

(9:38) **…uh huh.**

(9:39) _Przy samochodzie nauczyciela od chemii?_

(9:39) **Przebiję tylko jedną oponę.**

(9:40) _Łapo, jeśli przebijesz mu oponę, to nieważne że zachował się jak palant. Nikogo nie będzie ochodziło, co zrobił._

(9:40) **Ale będę czuł się lepiej.**

(9:41) _A nie będziesz czuł się lepiej, jak jutro znów pojawisz się w jego klasie z pomalowanymi paznokciami?_

(9:41) **A co, jeśli dyrektor tego zabroni?**

(9:42) _To wtedy przebijesz mu opony. Znaczy, nie dyrektora. Nie chcemy, żeby cię wylali._

(9:42) **Nie?**

(9:43) _Nie, Łapo. Rogacz i Glizdogon tam są, a ty uwielbiasz dzielić z nimi pokój i przesiadywać w ich towarzystwie. Zgadza się?_

(9:43) **..taa**

(9:43) **Idę do dyrektora.**

(9:44) _Dobrze. Cieszę się._

(9:44) _Opowiedz, jak poszło._

(9:45) **Dzięki, Remusie.**

(9:45) _Że ustrzegłem cię przed przebiciem mu opon? HAH, żaden problem_

(9:46) **Poważnie**

(9:46) _Tak, ok. Nie ma za co._

(9:54) **Czekam pod gabinetem.**

(9:55) _Powodzenia._

(9:55) _Och, Łapo?_

(9:56) **Mm?**

(9:56) _Pomalowane paznokcie są sexy._

(9:57) **O jezu**

(9:57) **Haha**

(9:57) **Na razie, Lunatyku.**

(9:58) **No to idę.**

(9:58) _Bądź silny._

xxx

(9:35) Łapo?

(9:36) ŁAPO?

(9:37) Syriuszu, daj spokój.

(9:40) Syriuszu, gdzie jesteś?

(9:45) **Idę do** **Dumbledore'a.**

(9:45) Poważnie? Stary, miałeś taki wyraz twarzy, jakbyś miał zamiar iść konstruować bombę.

(9:46) **Taaa, cóż**

(9:47) **Zwrócono mi uwagę, że niszczenie mienia nauczyciela może nie pomóc mojej sytuacji**

(9:47) Znaczy, Lunatyk zwrócił ci uwagę.

(9:48) **Mniejsza**

(9:50) Który kolor będzie lepszy: czerwony czy zielony?

(9:51) **Co**

(9:51) Uważam, że Glizdogonowi pasowałby niebieski. Lily też ma takie ubrania, jak i zielone i czerwone. To które?

(9:52) **…**

(9:52) **Zielone. Ona i tak naturalnie nosi czerwień.**

(9:53) Widzisz, tak samo pomyślałem, a Glizdogon na to "a nie będzie lamersko, jak będziecie tak samo ubrani", na co Lily w śmiech.

(9:54) **Byłoby cholernie lamersko. Nie chciałbym, by mnie z wami wtedy widziano.**

(9:55) I tak nie chcesz.

(9:55) **Bo się całujecie etc**

(9:55) **Przestańcie**

(9:56) Zaaaazdrooooosnyyyyyyy.

(9:57) Spko. Pewnego dnia spotkasz się z Lunatykiem i dostaniesz swoje całowanie.

(9:57) **Odwal się.**

(9:57) ;-)

xxx

Środa, południe 

(12:02) **Po gruntownym przestudiowaniu statutu, doszliśmy do wniosku, że nie ma żadnych zasad regulujących używanie lakieru do paznokci.**

(12:03) _A więc twój nauczyciel chemii jest zwykłym skurwielem._

(12:03) **Tak, właśnie. A dyrektor powiedział, że nie zamierza wymyślać takich zasad, więc lakier zostaje!**

(12:04) _Ah, słodka sprawiedliwość._

(12:04) **Jest jeszcze lepiej**

(12:05) **Jutro znowu mamy chemię i Glizdogon razem z Rogaczem zamierzają mnie poprzeć i się odstawić.**

(12:05) _To właśnie prawdziwa przyjaźń. Alice kiedyś mnie prosiła, żeby jej pomalować paznokcie i o mój boże_

(12:05) _Lakier był *wszędzie*_

(12:06) **Swoich nie malowałes?**

(12:06) _Swoje obgryzam._

(12:07) _Zaraz wychodzę na lunch z mamą. Pogadamy potem_

(12:07) **Wow, prawdziwy świat itd.**

(12:08) _Wiem. To przerażające._

(12:08) **Baw się dobrze z mamuśką.**

(12:09) _Gratulacje w sprawie lakieru._

xxx

Środa, po południu

(4:13) **Czemu to powiedziałeś?**

(4:14) Co?

(4:14) Nie miałeś być przypadkiem na szlabanie?

(4:15) **Jestem**

(4:16) **Dlaczego powiedziałeś, że kiedy spotkam się z Lunatykiem, to będziemy się całować?**

(4:17) Nwm. Żartowałem?

(4:17) **James**

(4:18) Strasznie dużo ze sobą gadacie, a nawet się nie znacie. Nie potępiam tego, po prostu.. Wiesz.

(4:18) **Po prostu lubię z nim rozmawiać.**

(4:19) Tak, wiem. To był żart.

(4:20) **Ta** **. Ok.**

(4:20) Och, daj spokój. Nie dostałeś nagle Gejowskiej Paniki, co?

(4:21) **Ugh, nie, idioto.**

(4:21) No to co się tak dopytujesz?

(4:22) **Nwm. Po prostu to była dziwna insynuacja.**

(4:22) **McGoogoo wróciła.**

(4:23) Bądź dla niej słodki.

xxx

Czwartek, rano

(10:02) **Zamierzam zadać najbardziej ozywiste pytanie i z góry szczerze za to przepraszam.**

(10:05) _Myślę, że wiem, o co chcesz spytać. Nie ma sprawy._

(10:06) **Ugh ok**

(10:06) **Skąd wiedziałeś, że jesteś gejem?**

(10:07) **Wybacz.**

(10:07) _Nie szkodzi, spodziewałem się tego._

(10:08) **Taa, ale nie powieneneś, bo to głupie pytanie**

(10:08) **Możesz w zamian spytać, skąd wiedziałem, że jestem idiotą.**

(10:09) _Skąd wiedziałeś, że jesteś idiotą?_

(10:09) **Utwierdziłem się w tym przekonaniu, gdy zadałem moje pytanie.**

(10:10) _Mnie utwierdził indycent z Frankiem._

(10:10) **Tak, ale. On zapytał cię tuż przed i odpowiedziałeś "tak".**

(10:11) _Cóż już wcześniej były pewne oznaki._

(10:12) _Ugh ok, powiem ci._

(10:12) **Czy były nimi zawstydzające erekcje?**

(10:13) _Nie do końca, choć czasem było ciężko._

(10:13) _Ok, a więc był pewien przystojny lekarz._

(10:14) **Przystojny lekarz? Co, jak ciacho z Chirurgów?**

(10:14) _Zamknij się. Miałem 13 lat. Przystojny lekarz, tyle._

(10:15) **Ooooh doktorze, zbadaj mnie.**

(10:15) _Jezu Chryste._

(10:16) **Czujesz to.**

(10:16) _Przestań! Albo nie będziemy o tym rozmawiać!_

(10:17) **W porządku, ok.**

(10:17) _Wiesz, że powinienem się zrewanżować, prawda?_

(10:18) **Huh?**

(10:18) _Będzie fair, jeśli zapytam, skad ty o tym wiedziałeś_

(10:19) _No, znaczy. Nie chcę niczego zakładać..._

(10:20) **Och, w sumie**

(10:20) **Racja. Hm.**

(10:21) **Cóż. Właściwie, po to spytałem.**

(10:21) **Tak naprawdę tego nie wiem.**

(10:22) _Och, okej._

(10:22) _Możemy to dodać do listy rzecz, których można nie wiedzieć, mając 17 lat._

(10:23) **Ale ty wiesz! Rogacz też!**

(10:23) **Kurwa, nawet Glizdogon!**

(10:24) _Po prostu dla niektórych ludzi to jest bardziej wyraźne. Nie ma co panikować, Łapo_

(10:24) **Ja nie panikuję, ty panikujesz.**

(10:25) **Ja po prostu... nie chcę być niczyim Frankiem.**

(10:26) _Sądzę, że sam fakt, iż odpycha cię sprawa z Frankiem zdoła cię przed tym uchronić._

(10:27) **Albo po prostu się znienawidzę.**

(10:27) _Ok, może powinieneś to sprawdzić w jakimś neutralnym miejscu._

(10:28) **A gdzie, do diabła, znajdę neutralne miejsce?**

(10:28) _Myślałem o klubie, czy coś._

(10:29) **Ja...**

(10:29) **chyba nie odpowiada mi całowanie obcych ludzi.**

(10:30) _Rozumiem._

(10:31) _Wspominałeś, że całowałeś się z kilkoma dziewczynami. Znałeś je?_

(10:31) **Tak. Chodzą do tej samej szkoły.**

(10:32) _I mówiłeś, że nie były to fajerwerki._

(10:32) **To było jak... dla zabicia czasu.**

(10:33) **Ale nie sądzę, że to od razu robi ze mnie geja.**

(10:33) _Wolno ci być kimś innym, niż gej albo osoba heteroseksualna. To nie ejst biało-czarny świat._

(10:34) **Myślisz o bi?**

(10:35) _Ja nie... Moja opinia jest nieistotna. To zależy od ciebie._

(10:35) _Ale wciąż, jest wiele innych opcji. Różne rodzaje pociągu seksualnego i romantycznego, bo to nie jest to samo._

(10:36) **To zaczyna brzmieć przytłaczająco.**

(10:37) _Jak mówiłem: nie panikuj. Masz dopiero 17 lat._

(10:37) _Poza tym, internet jest twoim przyjacielem. Poszukaj, poczytaj._

(10:38) **To tak jak z samozaspokajaniem? Czy ty mi każesz iść oglądać porno?**

(10:39) _Co?! Nie!_

(10:39) _Właściwie_

(10:40) _To mogłoby okazać się przydatne. Nawet jeśli nie było to moją sugestią._

(10:41) **Polecasz jakieś filmy?**

(10:41) _Jesteś odrażający._

(10:42) **Więc wolisz czasopisma?**

(10:42) _O mój boże_

(10:43) _Idź mi stąd_

(10:43) _Nie jesteś na lekcji albo coś?_

(10:44) **Aw, patrz jaki jestes speszony.**

(10:44) _Odwal się, dziwaku._

(10:45) **Ok, ok.**

(10:45) **Dzięki, Lunatyku.**

(10:46) _Nie ma sprawy, Łapo._

xxx

Czwartek, po południu

(7:34) _Wkręcono mnie w opiekię nad dziećmi._

(7:34) _A ja ledwo potrafię zająć się sobą._

(7:35) **Iloma dziećmi?**

(7:35) _Dwójką. Chłopcy. Rudzi._

(7:36) **Czemu rudość ma znaczenie?**

(7:36) _Bo są tak bardzo, bardzo rudzi._

(7:37) _Mają nawet piegi. PSUJĄ WSZYSTKIE PRZEDMIOTY_

(7:38) **Haha, nigdy nie opiekowałeś się dziećmi?**

(7:38) _Nie. Ludzie zwykle opiekowali się mną._

(7:39) **Więc powinieneś wiedziec, jak to wygląda!**

(7:40) _Tak, ale ja byłem posłusznym dzieckiem. Te... potwory się nie słuchają._

(7:41) **A co robią?**

(7:43) _Budują wieżę z talerzy._

(7:44) **Zamierzasz... może ich powstrzymać?**

(7:45) _Właściwie, za bardzo jestem pod wrażeniem, by to zrobić. Złapali równowagę._

(7:46) **Lunatyku, jesteś do niczego!**

(7:47) _Co najwyżej nie jestem autorytetem. Czekaj czas na kąpiel_

(8:00) _W końcu siedzą w wannie._

(8:01) **Czyje to dzieci? Nie ukradłeś ich skądś, nie?**

(8:02) _Oczywiście, że nie. Dalecy krewni i znajomi znajomych. Nie jestem pewien. Wiem, z kolei, że ich matka (wraz z moją!) spóźniają się już pół godziny._

(8:03) **Jesteś u nich?**

(8:03) _Tak. Nawet tu przytulnie. Uh, urządzili walkę wodną_

(8:04) **Proszę, powiedz mi, że się do nich przyłączyłeś.**

(8:12) _Przyłączyłem. Jestem przemoczony, a łazienka zalana. Chłopaki siedzą na kanapie w ręcznikach. Oglądają Spongeboba._

(8:12) _Kąpiel nie trwała tyle, na ile liczyłem._

(8:13) **Który odcinek Spongeboba?**

(8:13) _…"Krusty Krab Pizza"._

(8:14) **Mmm. Dobry odcinek.**

(8:14) _Czemu mnie to nie dziwi._

(8:15) **Bo w gruncie rzeczy wciąż jestem dzieckiem?**

(8:15) _To chyba najbardziej logiczne wytłumaczenie._

(8:16) _O boże, dzieciaki są obłędne_

(8:17) _"Bill, wyglądasz trochę jak pizza."_

(8:17) _"Zamknij się, Charlie, jestes głupi jak Patrick Star."_

(8:18) **POWAŻNE OBELGI**

(8:19) _HAHA NAJWYRAŹNIEJ. TERAZ TOCZĄ BITWĘ NA PODUSZKI._

(8:19) _Dzieci są fascynujące. Chcę ich mieć dokładnie zero sztuk._

(8:20) **Jak mówiłem, możesz zwinąć czyjeś.**

(8:20) **Alice i Franka?**

(8:21) _Alice jest na nie. Sama myśl o ciąży ją przeraża. Frank chyba czuje ulgę._

(8:21) **Ciąża wygląda okropnie. Świat powinien paść kobietom do stóp, po wszystkim, co muszą przy tym przejść.**

(8:22) **Pamiętam, jak wspominałeś, że nie możesz mieć dzieci.**

(8:23) _Dodaj to do listy objawów._

(8:23) **Przepraszam, to było natrętne.**

(8:24) _Ależ nie, w porządku._

(8:24) _W ogóle, zamierzasz to rozgryźć? Nie mam nic przeciwko, jeśli chcesz._

(8:25) **Przyszło mi to na myśl.**

(8:25) **Nie, kłamałem. Mam całą stronę pełną teorii i objawów.**

(8:26) _Wow_

(8:26) **wybacz. Lubię zagadki.**

(8:27) **NIE ŻEBY TWOJA CHOROBA BYŁA TAK TRYWIALNA, PO PROSTU**

(8:28) _Syriuszu_

(8:28) **NIE CHCIAŁEM CIĘ O TO PYTAĆ BO I TAK PYTAM O ZBYT WIELE RZECZY WIĘC POMYŚLAŁEM**

(8:28) _Syriuszu!_

(8:29) **..Tak**

(8:29) _Nie mam nic przeciwko. W zasadzie, jestem ciekaw, czy ci się uda._

(8:30) **Ok, ale musisz mi powiedzieć, czy to jest takie tajemnicze i tylko ty, Alice i Frank to macie**

(8:31) _Nie jest tajmenicze. Raczej dość dobrze znane. Przy okazji, Frank i Alice tego nie mają._

(8:32) **Och, okej.**

(8:32) _Ale musisz to rozgryźć. Jeśli zobaczę, że zgadujesz, zostaniesz zdyskwalifikowany._

(8:33) **A co z nagrodą?**

(8:34) _Hmmmmm_

(8:35) _Mama wróciła. Pomyślę nad twoją nagrodą i się odezwę._

(8:35) **Ok. Jak dzieciaki?**

(8:36) _Haha, padły spać prawie 20 minut temu._

(8:36) **Czynisz cuda, Lunatyku.**

xxx

(10:44) _W końcu dotarłem do domu._

(10:45) **Jezu, jak daleko ty od nich mieszkasz?**

(10:45) _Dwadziescia minut. Ale mama nie mogła skończyć gadać._

(10:46) **Ups**

(10:46) _Jednakże, dało mi to trochę czzasu, by zastanowić się nad twoją nagrodą._

(10:47) **I wymyśliłeś coś?**

(10:47) _Być może. Jeśli nie okaże się to przekroczeniem pewnej granicy._

(10:48) **Jestem pewien, że mi pasuje, cokolwiek to jest.**

(10:48) _A jeśli jednak nie, to zawsze możesz zgadnąć niepoprawnie._

(10:49) **Mów więc.**

(10:50) _Um, cóż._

(10:51) _Pomyślałem sobie, że jeśli zgadniesz, moglibyśmy się spotkać. Czy coś._

(10:51) _Ok, może to głupie, brzmi głupio jak już to powiedziałem._

(10:52) **Nie, nie, to**

(10:52) **Pasuje mi. Tak, zróbmy tak.**

(10:53) _Ok. Cool._

(10:53) **Lunatyku, stałeś się właśnie moją nagrodą pocieszenia.**

(10:54) _O boże_

(10:54) _Pójdę spać, nim zdążysz kontynuować tę myśl_

(10:55) **Dobranoc, Remusie.**

xxx

Piątek, rano

(9:31) **Czym jestem?**

(9:31) Głąbem

(9:31) Łapą.

(9:32) **Oh ha ha jacy wy zabawni. Dalej, po prostu współpracujcie.**

(9:32) W porządku, ale jeśli będzie jak ostatnio tzn. Odpowiedzią będzie "James", a podpowiedzią "śmierdzi jak klej", to dostajesz bana.

(9:33) Odpowiedź: Peter. Wskazówka: Wygląda jak koń. Takie rzeczy bolą, Łapo.

(9:33) Czekaj, czekaj, mam pewne przeczucie.

(9:33) Czy odpowiedź to Lunatyk.

(9:34) **To nie do końca poprawne zdanie, Rogaczu, powinieneś się wstydzić.**

(9:34) Bo to nie do końca jest pytanie. Odpowiedzią jest Lunatyk. Wiem to.

(9:35) Słuchaj, wiem że to świetny gość i takie tam, ale czy możemy cholera rozmawiać o czymś innym?

(9:35) **Pewna propozycja została złożona: jeśli odgadnę jego chorobę, spotkamy się.**

(9:36) …Czy w takim razie nie oszukujesz?

(9:36) **Nie musi o tym wiedzieć.**

(9:37) Więc to tak na serio? Zamierzacie się spotkać?

(9:37) **Plan jest taki, żeby odkryć jego dolegliwość jak najszybciej i ustalić, kiedy chcę się z nim spotkać. WIĘC ZGADUJEMY, CZYM JESTEM, HMMMM?**

(9:38) W PORZĄDKU. Te lekcja i tak była nudna.

(9:38) Ok, dawaj.

(9:39) **Czym jestem?**

(9:39) **Sprawiam, że jest się chudym i bladym. Są momenty, w których jest dobrze, a potem trzeba iść do szpitala. Nie można uprawiać sportu.**

(9:40) **Powoduję bóle głowy, wymioty (chyba) i bezpłodność.**

(9:41) Bezpłodność? O czym wy do cholery gadacie?

(9:41) **Oczywiście cieszę się, że mnie przypadkiem nie zapłodni.**

(9:42) Kamień z serca, nie zniósłbym drugiego dziecka.

(9:43) **Podsumowując: czymkolwiek to jest, jest przewlekłe.**

(9:43) **I nie jest to coś, o czym byśmy nie słyszeli. Najwyraźniej jest "dobrze znane".**

(9:44) Dlaczego nie poszukasz w organizacjach pomocy chorym?

(9:45) **Powiedział, że nie mogę zgadywać. Muszę to rozgryźć.**

(9:45) Jakie masz, jak dotąd, teorie?

(9:46) **ŻADNE. NIC NIE MAM.**

(9:46) Musisz zebrać więcej danych.

(9:47) **Dziękuję, profesorze Glizdogonie.**

(9:47) Jak dla ciebie: "Profesorze Pettigrew", Black. 

(9:48) **"Panie Black", profesorze Pettigrew.**

(9:49) Na jakich zasadach możesz go o to pytać?

(9:49) **Zakładam, że nie mogę wypytywać o objawy. Sam musi je odsłonić.**

(9:50) Czym on jest, matrioszką? Musisz je odgadywać jeden po drugim?

(9:50) **Może jest prawdziwą osobą, która powoli zaczyna mi ufać. Ale nwm. Wybieraj.**

(9:50) Ok, przestańcie. Łapo, będziemy potrzebować więcej informacji.

(9:51) **Ok, myślę że to do zrobienia.**

xxx

Piątek, południe

(12:22) _**Jestem wolna**_ ** _!_**

(12:23) _Gratulacje! Witaj w prawdziwym świecie!_

(12:23) _**Jest wspaniale. Nic nie jest białe. Widzę kolory.**_

(12:24) _Wiem. Poczekaj, aż coś zjesz._

(12:24) _**No to teraz czekamy tylko na Franka.**_

(12:25) _Jak długo każą mu jeszcze tam siedzieć?_

(12:25) _**Nie wiem. Ostatnimi dniami dobrze się czuł, ale znasz go. Mógłby być umierający, a i tak by nam nie powiedział.**_

(12:26) _Ta, wiem. Czy to oznacza, że twoje maratony w chodzeniu są aktualne?_

(12:27) _**Och, taaak. Zakładaj wygodne buty, chłopcze.**_

(12:27) _Żałuję, że o tym wspomniałem._

(12:28) _**To dla ciebie dobre! Dla ducha i dla ciała!**_

(12:28) _Nigdy nie mogę za tobą nadążyć._

(12:29) _**Dam ci fory, spokojnie.**_

(12:30) _**Jak tam kochaś?**_

(12:31) _A kto to do cholery ma być?_

(12:32) **_Hmmm a jak sądzisz?_**

(12:33) _To niesprawiedliwe._

(12:34) _**Bo mam rację?**_

(12:35) _Mamy umowę. Jeśli zgadnie, na co choruję, to się spotkamy._

(12:35) **_Wow to się serio robi poważne, huh?_**

(12:36) _**Cholera, masz rachę. Trudno używać teraz tego słowa.**_

(12:37) _Widzisz?_

(12:38) _**Ile on wie?**_

(12:38) _Niewiele. Najmocniejsze, co ma to bezpłodność._

(12:39) _**A co, do diabła, poruszyło ten temat?**_

(12:40) _Żebyś miała z Frankiem dziecko, a ja nie musiał?_

(12:41) _**Dziecko z Frankiem jest gdzieś w odlełej sferze, razem z moją karierą policyjną.**_

(12:42) _Czyli, na to też postawiłabyś moje życie uczuciowe?_

(12:43) **_Podstępna bestia._**

(12:45) _**Będę u ciebie jutro o 9 rano.**_

(12:46) _Czemu tak wcześnie?_

(12:46) **_Żeby się upewnić, że wstaniesz o przyzwoitej porze._**

(12:47) _W porządku. Będę gotowy na 9._

(12:48) **_Tak trzymaj! Damy radę!_**

(12:48) _Proszę, powstrzymaj się, bo brzmisz jak trener osobisty._

(12:49) _**Nie chcę widzieć negatywnej postawy! Niech usłyszę, że dasz radę!**_

(12:50) _Dam... radę?_

(12:50) _**GŁOŚNIEJ.**_

(12:51) _Alice, piszemy smsy._

(12:52) _**Głośniej, Remusie.**_

(12:53) _DAM RADĘ._

(12:54) _**Doskonale. Do jutra, mistrzu.**_

xxx

Piątek, po południu

(8:22) _Palisz?_

(8:23) **Co?**

(8:24) _Zachowujesz się tak punkowo, masz motor i malujesz pazkoncie. Czy do tego palisz papierosy?_

(8:25) **Ahhhh... już nie?**

(8:25) _Och, Łapo, poważnie?_

(8:26) **Cóż, wiesz. Zmarnowana młodość.**

(8:26) _Heh_

(8:27) **Słuchaj, wtedy chodziło o to, co mogę zrobić, żeby jak najbardziej wkurzyć rodziców.**

(8:27) _Dostać raka płuc._

(8:30) **W porządku, wyrzuciłem je przez okno.**

(8:31) _Do tego śmiecisz?_

(8:32) _Łapo, żartuję._

(8:32) _Ale, uh, dzięki._

(8:33) **Nie ma sprawy. Dawno chciałem to zrobić.**

(8:34) **Widzę, że dla ciebie to irytujące.**

(8:34) _Nie irytujące. Bardziej... Kieruje mną ostrożność._

(8:35) **A więc... coś z płucami?**

(8:36) _Haha, taaa, chyba dostałeś wskazówkę._

(8:37) **Tylko nie świruj, sam jestem trochę zakłopotany.**

(8:37) _Nie świruję, sam to zasugerowałem._

(8:38) **Tak, ale jeśli z jakiegoś powodu zechcesz się wycofać z umowy, to w porządku. Zrozumiem.**

(8:39) _Nie chcę się z niczego wycofywać._

(8:40) **Ok. Tak, ja też nie.**

(8:40) _Lepiej zacznij główkować._

(8:40) _Idę spać. Rano wstaję._

(8:41) **Jak bardzo rano? O 6? 7?**

(8:42) _Muszę wyjść z domu o 9, więc... 10 minut wczesniej?_

(8:42) _I nie dodawaj tego do swojego śledztwa. Po prostu bardzo lubię spać._

(8:43) **Tak, właśnie widzę. Chłopie, 12 godzin.**

(8:43) _Cóż, a ty o której wstajesz w soboty?_

(8:44) **Koło 11.**

(8:45) _A o której się kładziesz?_

(8:45) **Dziś? Pewnie o północy. Zwykle robię to jeszcze później, ale nikt dziś nie imprezuje.**

(8:46) **Ok, wiem o co ci chodzi.**

(8:47) _Mhm. Dobranoc, Syriuszu._

(8:47) **Dobranoc** **, Remusie.**

xxx

Sobota, rano

(8:45) _**Stoję przed drzwiami.**_

(8:46) _Wcześnie._

(8:46) _**I tak nie powinieneś już spać, tylko się ubierać itd.**_

(8:47) _Właśnie się podniosłem._

(8:47) _**Jestem w twoim salonie. Remus, szybciej!**_

(8:48) _Blech._

(8:52) _Ok, już jestem gotowy. Ale i tak przyszłaś zbyt wcześnie._

(8:52) _**Złaź tu i nie gadaj.**_

xxx

Sobota, południe

(11:56) **LUNATYK!**

(11:56) **LUNATYK LUNATYK**

(11:56) **JAK PATYK**

(11:57) **BLADY I MĄDRY**

(11:57) **ROZSĄDNY**

(11:57) **LUNAAATYYYK**

(11:59) _Co to u diabła było_

(12:00) **Gra imienna, Lunatyku. No daaalej**

(12:01) **A może mam zrymować Remusa?**

(12:01) _Nie, nie trzeba._

(12:02) **REMUS.**

(12:02) **REMUS REMUS!**

(12:02) **JEST MĄDRY**

(12:03) **PORZĄDNY**

(12:03) **REMUS**

(12:04) _Nie rozumiem tego_

(12:05) **Naprawdę, Lunatyku, gdzie się podziały twoje maniery?**

(12:06) **Lunatyyykuuuuu**

(12:06) **Rogacza nie ma, a Glizdogon się uczy, więc ty musisz mnie zabawić.**

(12:07) _Może zabawię cię tym: wyobraź sobie, jak goni mnie pies w parku_

(12:07) _Wyobraź sobie tez Alice siedzącą na ławce i dławiącą się śmiechem._

(12:07) _Oraz jej niechybną śmierć._

(12:08) **NAPRAWDĘ GONIŁ CIĘ PIES**

(12:09) _Mogłem mieć w kieszeni kilka herbatników, które zwęszył. Wtedy o tym zapomniałem, więc gonił mnie po całym parku, a jego właściciel miał to w dupie._

(12:10) **O mój boże**

(12:10) **PIES GONIŁ CIĘ DLA HERBATNIKÓW**

(12:11) **Czemu trzymasz ciastka w kieszeniach?**

(12:12) _...Żeby je czasem jeść? Na pewno nie robię tego dla psa._

(12:13) **Kiedy to się stało?**

(12:13) _Z dwie godziny temu._

(12:14) **OCH WIĘC TO NAWET NIE JEST TRAUMATYCZNE PRZEŻYCIE Z DZIECIŃSTWA**

(12:15) _Nie, nie, ale mam wielkiego, niebieskiego siniaka w miejscu, gdzie mnie ugryzł._

(12:15) **Nie przepadasz za psami, prawda?**

(12:16) _Z jakiegoś powodu to psy nie przepadają za mną.Większość zwierząt tak ma, w sumie._

(12:16) **Ja cię lubię.**

(12:17) _... Ty chyba nie liczysz się jako zwierzę, Łapo, chyba że osiągnęliśmy nowy poziom inżynierii genetycznej, gdzie zwierzęta potrafią wysyłać smsy i toczyć przeciętną rozmowę._

(12:17) **Ale ja praktycznie jestem jak zwierzę. Trzeba mnie karmić i kąpać, bo sam tego nie zrobię.**

(12:18) _Ze mną jest w sumie podobnie. Ustawiam po trzy budziki, żeby wziąć leki, bo pierwsze dwa zawsze zignoruję._

(12:18) _McGonagall cię kąpie?_

(12:19) **Och, tak. Jest przy tym niezwykle delikatna, wplata w moje włosy swoje długie palce i nakłada na nie odżywkę.**

(12:20) _Po czym ty trzęsiesz się jak pies i biegniesz, by wytarzac się w kurzu?_

(12:21) **Tak. Dokładnie.**

(12:22) **Och, zaproszono mnie do gry w piłkę, więc uwalniam cię z mych szpon.**

(12:23) _Chyba i tak powinienem się wykąpać, skoro już o tym wspomnieliśmy. Trochę się dziś naćwiczyłem._

(12:23) **Ucieczka przed psem chyba się nie liczy.**

(12:24) _Po 1: liczy się. Po 2: poszełem również na spacer, dlatego znalazłem się w ogóle w parku. Trochę biegałem. Było okropnie._

(12:24) **RIP Remusowa wolo życia.**

(12:24) _Dokładnie. Zwłaszcza, że mam tak robić co tydzień. Wezwij wsparcie._

(12:25) **Nie ma opcji. Przegapiłbym większość psot.**

(12:25) _Jesteś beznadziejny. Idź biegaj, kop piłkę, by potem napawać się swoimi sportowymi zdolnościami._

(12:26) **Och, tak zrobię.**

(12:26) **Jeśli ta informacja sprawi, że poczujesz się lepiej, to wiedz, że mam na sobie szorty.**

(12:27) _Cwaniak._

xxx

Sobota, po południu

(1:33) Już wracamy. Okazuje się, że nie mam pojęcia o sztuce.

(1:33) **Czy powinieneś pisać, będąc na randce?**

(1:34) Ona, uh, zasnęła mi na ramieniu. Jest cudownie, ale nie mam jak z nią rozmawiać i mi się nudzi. To długa podróż pociągiem.

(1:35) **A więc jesteś do niczego w kwestii sztuki, huh?**

(1:35) Wciąż opowiadała mi o tych wszystkich artystach, o ich życiu i co reprezentuje każdy obraz, a ja jedynie mogłem kiwać głową. Nie mam o niczym pojęcia, stary.

(1:36) **Ale przynajmniej jej się podobało?**

(1:36) O tak, powiedziała, że jest fantastycznie. Ale ja wciąż wyglądałem jak głupiec.

(1:37) **Liczą się intencje.**

(1:37) Taa, chyba tak. Pewnie kolejna myśl Lunatyka, ale co tam.

(1:38) **Gonił go dzisiaj pies. Bo miał w kieszeni ciastka. Kto nosi herbatniki w spodniach? On. To ujmujące.**

(1:38) Wow, Łapo.

(1:39) **Wiem, Rogaczu. Zaufaj mi, wiem.**

(1:40) Jesteś pewien, że to nie Wielka Gejowska Panika?

(1:41) **Jest wielkie, ale to nie panika, a raczej uczucie, że muszę coś z tym zrobić. I nie jest gejowskie.**

(1:42) Bi?

(1:43) **HAHA NIE**

(1:43) **Ale powiedziano mi, że**

(1:43) Lunatyk powiedział ci, że

(1:44) **W porządku, ok, tak. Lunatyk powiedział mi, że jest wiele innych opcji i... rzeczy, które trzeba rozważyć. Więc nawet nie chodzi o bycie bi. Ale zobaczymy, jak PAN Syriusz Black sobie z tym poradzi.**

(1:45) Ok, a po co ten "pan"?

(1:45) **Miał być żart nt orientacji. Widać nie wyszło.**

(1:46) Może zachowaj go dla jedynego geja, jakiego znasz.

(1:47) **Taaa. Lunatyk doceni moje gry słowne.**

(1:47) Albo bardziej cię znienawidzi. Nie wiadomo.

(1:48) **Lunatyk nigdy mnie nie znienawidziiiii**

(1:48) Jeszcze cię nie poznał

(1:49) **Ha ha**

(1:49) **Nie mów takich rzeczy.**

(1:50) Ok, ok. Pociąg się zatrzymuje. Niedługo się zobaczymy.

(1:50) **przywiozłeś mi coś?**

(1:50) Spadaj.

xxx

Niedziela, po południu

(3:43) _Nudzi mi się._

(3:43) _Pamiętasz, jak tobie się nudziło i opowiedziałem ci historyjkę?_

(3:43) _Tak, teraz ja potrzebuję czegoś podobnego._

(3:55) _Właśnie zdałem sobie sprawę, że pewnie grasz. Szlag by cię._

(4:03) **Masz szczęście, wysłali mnie na ławkę.**

(4:03) _Znowu podstawiłeś komuś nogę?_

(4:04) **…Tak.**

(4:05) **Nie rozmawialiśmy przez telefon w tym tygodniu.**

(4:06) _To prawda. Chcesz to teraz zrobić?_

(4:07) **Wciąż godzina do końca meczu. Nie lubię oglądać.**

(4:07) _Ok._

 _ **[Łapa dzwoni]**_

— **Hej, skarbie.**

— _Nie nazwałeś mnie właśnie skarbem._

 **—** **Ależ tak, jesteś moją przyszłą nagrodą.**

— _To idzie za daleko. Zmień tor rozmowy._

— **MUSISZ MÓWIĆ GŁOŚNIEJ**

— PRZESTAŃ KRZYCZEĆ

— **JEST MECZ, CZEGO SIĘ SPODZIEWAŁEŚ?**

— _Normalnej rozmowy?_

— **Ok, może być.**

— _Mam nadzieję, że masz jakieś tematy. Nie chcę, żeby ta rozmowa była niezręczna._

 **—** **Nic się nie bój, Lunatyku. Mam zamiar opowiedzieć ci mecz.**

 _—_ _W porządku, jeśli sprawisz, że to będzie interesujące._

 **—** **Oczywiście. Znam wszystkich graczy, więc usłyszysz też interesujące wstawki.**

 _—_ _Och, już nie mogę się doczekać._

 **—** **Wiem, że nie jesteś w stanie powstrzymać ekscytacji.**

 _—_ _No dalej. Godzina wcale szybciej nie mija._

 **—** **Masz paskudne maniery, Lunatyku. A wiec tak, Rogacz ma piłkę. O nim wiesz już tyle, że mógłbyś napisać esej.**

 _—_ _Brakuje mi tylko jego odcisków, inaczej nie będę w stanie wrobić go w morderstwo._

 **—** **Och, przesłałem je pocztą. Niedługo powinny dotrzeć.**

 _—_ _Czas najwyższy._

 **—** **Podał do Gideona; to wielki, niezdarny gość, który raz zrzucił mnie ze schodów.  
** ** _—_** ** _Co do diabł...?_**

 **—** **Ależ w porządku, na schodach były poduszki.**

 _—_ _Im więcej słyszę o twojej szkole, tym mniej bajerancko brzmi._

 **—** **Och, tak. Jedynym bajerem jest ilość pieniędzy, które trzeba wyłożyć, by się tu dostać. I czasem mają dobrą gorącą czekoladę.**

 _—_ _Chwała gorącej czekoladzie_

 **—** **Ok, Gid podał do swojego brata, Fabiana. On też jest wielki i umięśniony. Jest też od niego przystojniejszy, ale nie mów Gidowi, że to powiedziałem.**

 _—_ _Bo zrzuci cię ze shcodów?_

 **—** **Tak, dokładnie dlatego. O CHOLERA PIŁKA FABIANA ZOSTAŁA PRZECHWYCONA. PRZEZ MOJEGO BRATA. TO PORAŻKA**

 _—_ _Masz brata?_

 **—** **Taa, ale o nim powiem ci innym razem. Wygląda prawie jak ja, ale to ja jestem tym przystojnym. To możesz powiedzieć Gidowi.**

 _—_ _Uwierzę ci na słowo, w razie gdyby Gideon chciał mnie uszkodzić przez wzgląd na moją mizerność._

 **—** **Ah, niee, Gid to łagodny olbrzym. Ugłaskałby cię jak kociaka.**

 _—_ _Wciąż nie jestem rozbawiony._

 **—** **Wybacz. OK MALFOY MA PIŁKĘ I BIEGNIE DO BRAMEK, KURWA NIEEE**

 _—_ _Co?!_

 **—** **GLIZDOGON BRONI. CHOLERA TO TAK STRESUJĄCE AHHH STRZELIŁ GOLA**

 _—_ _Więc wygrywacie, czy przegrywacie?_

 **—** **JEST REMIS, LUNATYKU OMGGG**

 _—_ _Czy ty... podskakujesz?_

 **—** **Tak! To ekscytujące, Lunatyku, jestem zdumiony, że nie drżysz na krawędzi krzesła!**

 _—_ _To kuszące._

 **—** **Ok, Rogacz w swoim majestacie zdobył piłkę. Podał do Gida, a ten do Croucha – omg Barty idzie na całość. Ten gośc to armata.**

 _—_ _Barty?_

 **—** **Skąd tak dosadny ton, Lunatyku?**

 _— W ten sposób można mówić do małego chłopca._

 _ **—** **On jest niemal jak dziecko. Bardziej dziecinny ode mnie, uwierzyłbyś? Kiedy z tobą rozmawia, w przerażający sposób gniecie własne dłonie i, co nawet gorsze, oblizuje usta.**_

 _— Barty nie wygląda mi na zwycięzcę._

 **—** **On nie zna granic, biegnie do celu, wymijając każdego na swej drodze. Rogacz jest wkurwiony.**

— _Chyba nie wie co to gra zespołowa?_

 **—** **Tak, wszyscy i tak wiemy, że gdy dotrze do bramki, spanikuje i strzeli w przeciwnym kierunku – oh, własnie tam jest! No daaaalej!**

— _Jakiego mają obrońcę?_

 **—** **Nazywa się Rosier. Uroczo, choć raz próbował opchnąć mi amfę, a to trochę wykracza poza moje punckowe granice.**

— _Chodziłem do szkoły publicznej przez, hm, cztery lata? Miałem koło 14 lat, ale ludzie byli zupełnie inni od tych z twojego otoczenia. Byli... mili._

 **—** **Mili?**

— _No, nie próbowali sprzedawać mi narkotyków, więc chyba szkoły publiczne, pod tym względem, wygrywają z prywatnymi._

 **—** **Coś czuję, że jest w tym jakieś "ale".**

— _Udało im się zamknąć mnie w szafce._

 **—** **Jezu, Remusie.**

— _Mogło być gorzej, mogłem ćpać amfę._

 **—** **Tak w ogóle, Barty nie strzelił gola.**

— _Tak myślałem, wydawało mi się, że słyszę, jak ktoś przeklina._

 **—** **Rogacz. Dostał kartkę. Cholerny idiota.**

— _Huh, wy naprawdę poważnie traktujecie ten sport._

 **—** **Będziesz taki, jak my, jak tak dalej pójdzie z twoimi spacerami.**

— _Chrzań się._

 **—** **Co?**

— _Nabijasz się. Widzisz? Przestań rechotać!_

 **—** **Wybacz, wybacz.**

— _Nie, to nie jest szczere! Nadal się śmiejesz, kretynie!_

 **—** **Ok, ok, już przestaję. O, cholera, Fabian i Mulcibar się tłuką. Jezuu.**

— _Czy to się często zdarza?_

 **—** **Co, przemoc?**

— _Yup, to wszystko wydaje się dość dzikie._

 **—** **Taka drużyna. Gramy przeciwko naszym rywalom. Od początku tak było, a jeśli przegramy w tym tygodniu, oni nie pozwolą nam o tym zapomnieć aż do przyszłego roku.**

— _Jaka dryżyna?_

 **—** **Slytherin. Węże.** **Oślizgłe potwory.**

— _Węże nie są oślizgłe, Łapo._

 **—** **A więc zimnokrwiste pokraki.**

— _To już lepsza obelga._

 **—** **Haha, taak. O boże. Rogacz walnął Malfoya i teraz cała drużyna się tłucze. ZOSTANIEMY ZDYSKWALIFIKOWANI.**

— _Czy ktoś w ogole jeszcze gra? Co się tam dzieje?_

 **—** **Nie, piłka została porzucona. Wszyscy okładają się pięściami. Tamci mają przewagę liczebną bo, oh, bo rozmawiam przez telefon.**

 **—** _…_ _Jeśli czekasz na pozwolenie, by iść bić się z ludźmi, to nie sądzę, bym mógł na to pozwolić._

 **—** **To tylko przyjacielska potyczka! No weź!**

— _Co do diabła? Nie, zostajesz na ławce. Teraz ja zachowuję się jak twoja matka._

 **—** **Och, a propos mamusi; jest gdzieś na trybunach. Mam nadzieję, że widziała, jak wywaliłem Rega.**

— _Rozumiem, że chodzi o twojego brata._

 **—** **Yup. Dobra, sędzia przerywa walkę. Czekaj... HAH! Odwołują mecz! Nikt nie wygrał!**

— _Cóż, przynajmniej nie będą się ciebie czepiać?_

 **—** **Dokładnie, Lunatyku! Powinniśmy częściej tak robić!**

— _Sport-freaki to dziwaczni ludzie. Jesteście szaleni._

 **—** **Wolimy, jak określa się nas "wolnymi duchami", Lunatyku.**

— _Psychol._

 **—** **Aw, ale mówisz to z uczuciem, prawda?**

— _Tak, jasne. Uroczy psychol._

 **—** **Jakież to słodkie, Lunatyku! Słuchaj, a może... Oh, ok, muszę iść.**

— _Tak, słyszę gdzies z tłumu: "zamknij się" i... "chłopak"?_

 **—** **To Rogacz, ale kompletnie go ignoruj. Tak. Ja dokładnie to robię. Ok, muszę iść. Na razie, Remusie.**

— _Gratulacje z powodu, uh, wygranej? Na razie, Syriuszu._

 **—** **Pa, słońce.**

 _ **[Połączenie zakończone.]**_

xxx

(6:32) **Rogacz rozwalił okulary, a Glizdogon wargę. W międzyczasie ja raczyłem się widokiem bitwy i nie doznalem obrażeń. Dobrze się stało, Lunatyku.**

(6:32) _Matka wie najlepiej._

(6:33) **Aw, lunatyku, jesteś jak matka, której nigdy nie miałem.**

(6:34) _Jak tam Slytherin?_

(6:34) **Niestety Regulus wciąż żyje, ale na to nic nie poradzimy. Rogacz wybitnie walnął Malfoya, który skończył z podbitym okiem. Jutro rano będę mógł przedstawić ci dokładniejszy raport.**

(6:35) _Nie mogę się doczekac._

(6:36) **To było fajne... Znaczy, chodzi mi o rozmowę.**

(6:37) _Taa. Twój komentarz był super, chociaż co chwila przeklinałeś. Ale to bylo uzasadnione._

(6:37) **Chyba nie mogę czuć rozczarowania. "Hmm, tak, w tej rozmowie pełno było uzasadnionych przeleństw."**

(6:38) _Zamknij się._

(6:40) **Ok, lepiej zrobię na szybko jakieś lekcje czy coś. Albo choć poudaję, rzucając przy okazji kulkami z papieru w Rogacza. Ale co tam. To był fajny dzień.**

(6:41) _Tak, jestem tego samego zdania._

(6:41) _Och, jeszcze jedno._

(6:42) **Tak?**

(6:43) _Łapa_

(6:43) _Łapa, Łapa_

(6:43) _Włos jego_

(6:43) _To żadna atrapa._

(6:44) _Za piłką wciąż lata._

(6:45) _Łapa._

(6:46) **LUNATYKU JESTEŚ NAJLEPSZY**

(6:47) _Wiem._


	5. Tydzień piąty

**Dziękuję za wszystkie koemntarze!**

 **Nakurishi -** ciesze się:) możesz byc pewna, że tłumaczenie nie zostanie porzucone, co najwyżej przerwy będą momentami dłuższe, kiedy będę musiała intensywnie pracować. Ale to fik pełen uśmiechu i wolfstar i absolutnie dotrwam do końca!  
 **KeyJi** \- niuanse i gry słowne to mój konik tutaj, choć nie ukrywam, że czasem to one opóźniają publikację. Co do przypadłości Remusa... cóż, zobaczysz :) Mnie się podoba to, że autorka dała jakiś odpowiednik, że to nie zostało zignorowane i tyle głębszych dialogów nam przyniosło 3  
EMockingbird - mówisz, masz, nawet jeśli z poślizgiem ;)  
 **Arily** \- a czemu? Huncwoci są genialni, zwłaszcza gdy zostaną przeniesieni do czasów współczesnych. Przerobiłam mnóstwo tekstowych fików z nimi i w każdym było coś dobrego, choć Text Talk jest moim absolutnym numerem 1

 **Syriusz – wytłuszczony**  
 _Remus – kursywa_  
James - normalny  
Peter – podkreślenie  
 _ **Alice - pogrubienie, kursywa, podkreślenie**_

Poniedziałek, rano

(9:28) Rosier utyka. To moja zasługa, jestem bogiem.

(9:28) **Glizdku, dźgnąłeś go kolcami na podeszwie. Nie liczy się.**

(9:29) Na wojnie i w miłości wszystko wolno. I tak poradziłem sobie lepiej od ciebie.

(9:29) **Przecież ja niczego nie zrobiłem.**

(9:29) Dokładnie. Jesteś cholernym pantoflarzem.

(9:30) W sumie spodziewałem się, że załatwisz Rega.

(9:30) **To by była nierówna walka, zwłaszcza że mam ogromną przewagę.**

(9:31) Czy o tak zignorujemy mój komentarz?

(9:31) **Z całą stanowczością.**

(9:32) Aw, więc Lunatyk nie przyjdzie być jedną z twoich cheerleaderek?

(9:32) **Mógłbym go poprosić, ale nie sądzę, że włożyłby spódniczkę.**

(9:33) Nieee, to tylko fan Syriusza.

(9:33) **Nie zmuszaj mnie, bym zeżarł ci pracę domową, Glizdogonie. Wiesz, że znów mogę to zrobić.**

(9:34) Błagam, nie. Ostatnim razem to było mega przerażające.

(9:34) **Niech to będzie dla ciebie lekcją.**

(9:35) Jakieś nowe symptomy, btw?

(9:35) **Niee**

(9:36) Czyli mamy tylko to, że nie chodzi do szkoły i nie może mieć dzieci?

(9:36) **Taaa, w gruncie rzeczy.**

(9:37) Musisz się dowiedzieć, jaki układ mu nawala, wtedy pójdzie z górki.

(9:37) " **Hej, Luni, czy potrafisz strawić żarcie? Tak? A co z sercem, miałeś ostatnio jakiś zawał? Aaah, jednak nie?"**

(9:38) Z pewnością potrafisz być bardziej subtelny.

(9:38) **Jasne**

(9:39) **Malfoy wygląda jak porzeczka.**

(9:39) Nie wiem, nic nie widzę.

(9:40) I pomyślałby kto, że nie masz zapasowej pary okularów, huh?

(9:41) Odwal się Glizdogonie z tą swoją logiką.

(9:41) **HAH, widzicie jak daleko od twarzy trzyma komórkę?**

(9:41) Ah, cudownie. Nie mogę się doczekać, aż w coś przywali na ślepo.

(9:42) Walcie się obaj

(9:42) **Czterooki**

xxx

Poniedziałek, południe

(12:11) **_Frank wraca do domu w czwartek!_**

(12:12) _Super, znów mogę odgrywać piąte koło u wozu._

(12:13) _**Zaproś kochasia, to zorganizujemy podwójną randkę.**_

(12:13) _Jesteś niemożliwa._

(12:14) _**Uznam to za komplement.**_

(12:14) _Nie powinnaś._

(12:16) _**Jakieś postępy na froncie?**_

(12:16) _Wczoraj zrelacjonował mi swój mecz._

(12:17) _W sensie, przez telefon._

(12:17) _**Oooo, kolejna rozmowa. Można powiedzieć, że sprawy wyglądają coraz bardzej na... serio.**_

(12:18) _Przestań przestań przeeestań_

(12:18) **_Ok, ok, choć i tak słaba gra słów._**

(12:19) _Oh, nie może być?_

(12:19) _**A jak tam jego zgadywanka?**_

(12:20) _Wie, że to płuca. Teraz to tylko kwestia czasu._

(12:21) _**Jesteś na to gotowy?**_

(12:21) _Myślałem, że tak._

(12:22) _**Ale?**_

(12:23) _Znasz fabułę "Gwiazd naszych wina"?_

(12:24) **_Nie jesteś postacią z tragicznego dramatu._**

(12:24) _Ale zaczynam się tak właśnie czuć. Jakież to typowe._

(12:26) **_Słuchaj, on wie, że jesteś chory, a mimo to nadal tam jest. Mógł to skończyć dawno temu, ale tego nie zrobił. Nie martw się tak._**

(12:27) _Sądzisz, że będzie tak szczęśliwy, gdy się spotkamy, a ja zakaszlę go na śmierć? Wie o chorobie, owszem, ale nie widzi jej i nie słyszy. Jest od tego odcięty._

(12:28) **_Nie jest już z tobą tak źle._**

(12:29) _Ale w przyszłym tygodniu to się może zmienić, mogę wyglądać jak śmierć we własnej osobie._

(12:30) _**Cóż, w takim razie, gdy się już domyśli, musisz mu o tym wszystkim powiedzieć. Upewnić sie, że to zrozumie.**_

(12:31) _Och, jasne, "zrozumie". I będzie się czuł zobowiązany, by nie zerwać kontaktu. A potem mnie znienawidzi, bo będzie czuł, że go do tego przymuszam._

(12:32) _**Remusie, zamknij się.**_

(12:33) **_Jeśli tak się stanie, to będzie jego wina. Od zawsze nam to mówili, nie? To, co robią ludzie wokół nas, zależy jedynie od nich samych. Jeśli sytuacja ich unieszczęśliwi, zawsze mają prawo odejść._**

(12:35) _Nie chcę, żeby on odszedł._

(12:35) _**Remusie, wiem. Przepraszam.**_

(12:36) _Chyba muszę po prostu poczekać i zobaczyć, co się wydarzy._

(12:36) **_Tak. A w międzyczasie upieczemy ciasto dla Franka._**

(12:37) _Naprawdę? Gdy mówisz "my"..._

(12:37) _**Tak, pieczesz je ze mną.**_

(12:38) _To chyba nie jest dobry pomysł._

(12:39) **_W nosie mam, co o tym myślisz. Do zobaczenia w środę._**

xxx

Poniedziałek, wieczorem

(1:11) **Mam przed oczami parkę całujących się dwunastolatków.**

(1:12) _Cóż, nie gap się na nich zbyt długo. To może być podstęp._

(1:12) **W zasadzie to przygnębiające. Dziewczyna wygląda jakby miała zasnąć.**

(1:13) _Zawsze możesz wkroczyć do akcji i ją wybawić, Rycerzu._

(1:14) **Prowokujesz mnie?**

(1:15) _Jezu, ni... Tak. Znaczy, oczywiście. Bierz ją._

 _ **[Syriusz dzwoni]**_

— _Zły pomysł?_

 **—** **Ależ dobry wieczór. O ile dobrze pamiętam, pomysł jest twój, ale nie martw się, nie wykorzystam dzieciaków.**

— _Czuję się jak Frankenstein. Stworzyłem potwora._

 **—** **Cicho, uwielbiasz to, co robisz. Ok, teraz zamknij się i słuchaj**

— _To nie brzmi dobrze!_

 **—** **Ehm, wybacz panie. Panie? Masz moment na rozmowę o naszym Panie, Jezusie Chrystusie?**

— _... w co ty do cholery grasz..._

 **—** **Och, jestem wsburzony! Tak niegodny język. Proszę, zawitaj do naszej organizacji. Twoja matka pewnie umiera ze zmartwienia.**

— _Idź ode mnie, ty dziwaku!_

 **—** **Niech Bóg zlituje się nad twoją duszą i wpuści cię do nieba...**

— _Odwal się!_

— **Do widzenia i z Bogiem.. kurwa!**

— _Łapo?_

 **—** **Rzucił we mnie sokiem! SPŁONIESZ ZA TO W PIEKLE**

— _o boże, Łapo..._

 **—** **Lunatyku! Użyłeś imienia Pana na daremno! Jak śmiesz! I przestań się śmiać!**

— _Nie mogę! Jesteś głupkiem!_

— **To był twój pomysł!**

 _—_ _Łapo... (kaszle) jesteś... (kaszle)_

— **Lunatyku, wszystko w porządku?**

 _—_ _Ja... (kaszle) Nic mi nie jest. Napraw (kaszle) dę. P-przepraszam_

— **Ja przepraszam. Już dobrze?**

— _Mhm. Wzorowo._

 **—** **Gdy mówiłem, że podoba mi się twój chrypiący głos... Niezupełnie to miałem na myśli.**

— _Haha, taak, domyślam się. Jak młody?_

 **—** **Pokazał mi faka. Co za bezczelność.**

— _Spłonie w piekle._

 **—** **o cholera, powinienem iść na lekcje. Złapię cię później, Lunatyku.**

 _—_ _Nie mogę się doczekać następnego razu, gdy sterroryzujesz małe dzieci._

 **—** **Uważaj na siebie, Remusie.**

 _—_ _Wzajemnie, Syriuszu._

 _ **[koniec połączenia]**_

xxx

Wtorek, rano

(10:23) **Jak wyglądają twoje lekcje angielskiego?**

(10:24) _Czytam książkę, uczę się motywów. Piszę na ten temat esej._

(10:24) **A potem?**

(10:25) _Mama studiowała angielski, kiedy zaszła w ciążę. Czyta je i ocenia. To nic wielkiego._

(10:26) **Mogę spytać, ile razy tak robiłes?**

(10:26) _Ah, było tego mnóstwo. Zbyt wiele._

(10:27) **Czy którykolwiek dotyczył Szekspira?**

(10:27) _Mary_

(10:28) **... O nie**

(10:29) _Czymże twe zmartwienie?_

(10:29) **Co ja zrobiłem**

(10:30) _Gdzie żeś uciekasz przed mową Szekspira?_

(10:31) **Dobry boże, Remusie, używasz google, prawda?**

(10:32) _Podejdźże i powtórz, pyskaty kundlu!_

(10:33) **I TAK KIEPSKA WYMÓWKA NA UŻYCIE SŁOWA PYSKATY**

(10:34) _PODŁA DZIEWOJA._

(10:35) **Czuję się jakbym cofnął się w czasie.**

(10:36) _Zaskoczyłeś mnie. Sądziłem, że się przyłączysz._

(10:37) **Cofnąłem się w czasie i musiałem docenić twoje poświęcenie idei.**

(10:37) _Mam nadzieję, że jesteś zadowolony._

(10:38) **Jakżesz bardzo.**

(10:38) _Kiepska próba._

(10:39) **Wciąż dochodzę do siebie.**

(10:39) _Wróć, gdy ochłoniesz._

(10:40) **To może potrwać. Daj mi trochę czasu.**

(10:40) _pff, słabe._

xxx

(10:30) Wyglądasz jakbyś połknął rybę, która próbuje wydostać ci się z gardła.

(10:30) **Lunatyk mówił do mnie po szekspirjańsku**

(10:30) **Chyba sie zakochałem.**

(10:31) Dobry boże, Łapo. To już się wymyka spod kontroli.

(10:32) **Och, nie patrz tak na to.**

(10:32) **Powiedziałem, że cię kocham drugiego dnia naszej znajomości.**

(10:33) To prawda. Jesteś dziwakiem.

(10:34) Po prostu chodzi mi o to, że niezależnie od twojej nieokreślonej orientacji

(10:34) Dla niego to również nie jest łatwe.

(10:35) **Po prostu pozwól mi się cieszyć jego dziwnym poczuciem humoru bez udawania swatki, ok?**

(10:35) Dobra, Łapo.

(10:35) Nie ma sprawy.

xxx

Wtorek, wieczorem

(2:34) _Nie wierzę._

(2:34) **Co się stało?**

(2:35) _Mama kupiła mi złotą rybkę._

(2:35) **Aw**

(2:36) _Bo sądziła, że jestem samotny. A co niby rybka na to poradzi?_

(2:37) **Aspekt komediowy?**

(2:37) _Czy to nie twoja rola?_

(2:38) **Hahaaa**

(2:38) **Powiedziałeś jej o mnie?**

(2:39) _Nie, stąd myśli, że jestem samotny. Że siedzę w pokoju cały dzień i nic nie robię._

(2:39) _Znaczy, to częściowo prawda, ale czasem ciszę przerywa twoja dziecinna gadanina._

(2:40) **Widzę, że samotność uczyniła cię uroczym.**

(2:40) _Niczego jeszcze nie zobaczyłeś._

(2:42) **A jesteś samotny? Tak szczerze?**

(2:43) _Jezu, nie wiem._

(2:43) **Kłamiesz, Remusie.**

(2:44) _Cóż, skoro sam znasz odpowiedź_

(2:45) **Nie, to TY ją znasz.**

(2:45) _Ugh_

(2:46) _Sluchaj. Ok, może nie byłoby takie złe mieć tu kogoś obok_

(2:46) _Alice robi, co może i to doceniam. Ale nie może być ciągle przy mnie_

(2:47) **Ja mogę.**

(2:47) _Ale nie namacalnie._

(2:48) **Nie. A przynajmniej... jeszcze nie?**

(2:49) _Tak przypuszczam. Jeszcze nie._

(2:50) **Mam inne pytanie niecierpiące zwłoki.**

(2:50) _A cóż to może być?_

(2:51) **Jak nazwałeś rybkę?**

(2:52) _Dobry boże. Jeszcze jej nie nazwałem._

(2:52) **!**

(2:53) _W porządku. Łapo, czy nadasz mojej rybce jakieś imię?_

(2:54) **Z przyjemnością, Remusie!**

(2:54) _Błagam, nic w stylu Elvendork._

(2:55) **xxxwestchnięciexxx w porządku.**

(2:56) _Cudnie._

xxx

(4:56) **Czy to ona, on, czy nie wiadomo?**

(4:56) _Uh…_

(4:57) _Spytałem mamy i mówi, że nie wiadomo._

(4:57) **Dobrze. Nie musimy zważać na uprzedzenia wobec płci.**

(4:58) _Ty naprawdę wkręciłeś się w tematy seksualności i tożsamości, huh?_

(4:58) **Jeszcze nie znalazłem niczego, co pasowałoby do mnie, ale to naprawdę interesujące. Miałeś rację, internet jest niesamowity.**

(4:59) _Tylko nie zdziw się, gdy napotkasz blogi neonazistów. To był straszny dzień._

(4:59) **Wow. Ok.**

(5:00) **W KAŻDYM RAZIE. RYBKA. WERBLE PROSZĘ**

(5:00) _xxxniespokojne werblexxx_

(5:01) **Bathsheba.**

(5:02) _Nigdy więcej nie pozwolę ci niczego nazwać._

(5:03) **Awww, Lunatyyku.**

(5:03) _W porządku, pójdziemy na kompromis. Może być Sheba._

(5:03) **Cóż, chyba muszę się zgodzić.**

(5:04) **Czy Sheba będzie mieć przyjaciela?**

(5:04) _Tak, ja miałem nim być._

(5:05) **Nieee, rybiego przyjaciela! No Remusie!**

(5:05) _Nie, nie kupię drugiej rybki. Jedna to zbyt wielka odpowiedzialność._

(5:05) **Taaa, słyszałem, że podobno trzeba je karmić, tak wiesz, każdego dnia.**

(5:06) _Zakmnij się. Żadnych więcej rybek. Nie kupię jej tylko po to, żebyś mógł ją nazwać._

(5:06) **W porząąąądku. Bawcie się dobrze z Shebą.**

(5:07) _Och, będziemy. Tak bardzo. Nie mogę powstrzymać ekscytacji._

(5:07) **Mówisz to z martwym wyrazem twarzy, tak?**

(5:08) _Oczywiście._

xxx

Środa, południe

(12:09) _Alice zmusza mnie do pieczenia. Potrzebuję natychmiastowego wsparcia._

(12:10) **Ooo, pieczesz. Co pieczecie?**

(12:10) _Ciasto. Od postaw. Dlaczego musi być od podstaw!?_

(12:11) **Nie ma jej tam? Nie daje ci instrukcji?**

(12:12) _Dała mi przepis na karteczce, a sama robi co innego._

(12:12) _CIASTECZKA! ROBI CIASTECZKA! CZEMU JA NIE MOGĘ? TO TAKIE ŁATWE!_

(12:13) **życie jest pełne wyzwań, Lunatyku. Musisz im sprostać.**

(12:14) _Ja już chyba miałem dość wyzwań. Kurwa, czemu nie kupiła gotowca? Dodałbym jajka, masło i gotowe._

(12:14) **Wow, ty chyba naprawdę nie cierpisz piec.**

(12:15) _Jestem tak w tym okropny! Nie wiem, dlaczego, ale jakimś cudem rzeczy zajmują się ogniem, a ja jestem cały w mące._

(12:16) _Alice poinformowała mnie, że mam mąkę na nosie. Cudownie._

(12:16) **Uroczo!**

(12:17) _Nie jestem uroczy._

(12:17) **Ależ jesteś.**

(12:18) _Jestem furią._

(12:18) **Jesteś kociakiem.**

(12:19) _Ok, włączam mikser. To się dobrze nie skończy._

(12:20) **Wierzę w ciebie.**

(12:27) _Rozbryzgałem jajka na ścianę. Alice wali mnie rękawicą do pieczenia_

(12:28) **Powiedz jej, że patelnia byłaby bardziej efektywna.**

(12:34) _Wywaliła mnie z kuchni. No w końcu_

(12:35) **Naprawdę jest aż tak źle?**

(12:36) _Tak. Wolę ciastka jeść, niż je robić._

(12:37) **Po co w ogóle cokolwiek piekliście?**

(12:38) _Frank wraca do domu. Prezent powitalny._

(12:38) **Ooo, a możesz zrobić ciasto i walnąć go nim w twarz?**

(12:39) _Mam nadzieję, że nie chodzi ci o Franka._

(12:40) **Chodzi. Mam mu parę rzeczy do powiedzenia.**

(12:41) _Znowu na mnie krzyczy. Ok, ok, muszę iść, grozi mi szczypcami_

(12:42) **Baw się dobrze w krainie pieczenia!**

(12:42) _Nie sądzę._

xxx

Środa, wieczorem

(10:58) **Pst. Lunatyku, śpisz?**

(10:58) _Mhm._

(10:59) **Cholera, znów cię obudziłem?**

(11:00) _Nie, nie, leżę sobie od dziewiątej. Gapię się w sufit i nudzę._

(11:01) **Powinieneś był do mnie napisać.**

(11:01) _Nie chciałem ci przeszkadzać._

(11:02) **To niemożliwe, Lunatyku.**

(11:02) **Możesz jednak mnie zabawić.**

(11:03) _Jak?_

(11:04) **Jest noc, a ja się nudzę. Wymagam strasznej historyjki.**

(11:04) _A siedzisz zawinięty w koc przy kominku w chatce pośrodku lasu?_

(11:05) **Nie.**

(11:05) _Więc nic nie da się zrobić._

(11:06) **Jesteś mi winien historyjkę! Ja ci jedną opowiedziałem! I to lekką i pozytywną!**

(11:06) **Ooo, mam tu pianki, jeśli to cokolwiek zmienia.**

(11:07) _Skąd, u diabła, wytrzasnąłeś pianki?_

(11:07) **Spod łóżka.**

(11:08) _Niezupełnie o to mi chodziło, ale chyba już nie chcę czegokolwiek wiedzieć._

(11:08) **A wiesz, czego ja chcę? Strasznej historyjki.**

(11:09) _Ok, w porządku, ale nie oczekuj, że będzie powalająca. Nigdy takiej nie słyszałem i żadnej nie opowiadałem._

(11:09) **Naprawdę? Rany, tracisz szansę bycia przerażonym przez trzeszczącą podłogę.**

(11:10) _Ok, czekaj, daj mi chwilkę._

 ** _[Lunatyk dzwoni]_**

— _Tak jest bardziej efektywnie._

 **—** **Mm, zgadzam się. Ale będę musiał szeptać, bo okazuje się, że Rogacz z Glizdkiem podsłuchiwali naszą ostatnią rozmowę.**

 _—_ _Nie ma sprawy. Ja też będę szeptał, żebyś nie wrócił do normalnego głosu._

 **—** **I żeby nie obudzić Sheby.**

— _No tak. Oczywiście._

 **—** **A więc, Lunatyku, opowiadaj.**

— _Nie umiem zacząć tak, żeby nie było tandetnie._

 **—** **A więc ja to zrobię: Była ciemna, burzliwa noc...**

 _—_ _To była ciemna i burzliwa noc. Wracałeś do swojego dormitorium po wybitnie udanej... przejażdżce na motorze._

 **—** **Czekaj, ja jestem protagonistą? Stary, ty chcesz mnie zabić!**

 _—_ _Swojej własnej śmierci nie zamierzam ilustrować! Poza tym sam chciałeś straszną historyjkę, więc może przynajmniej się jej przestraszysz._

 **—** **W porządku. Wracałem z udanej przejażdżki na motorze.**

 _—_ _Wszystko wokół tonęło w ciemnościach. Noc była cicha, a jedynym dźwiękiem zdawały się liście szeleszczące pod twoimi stopami. Próbowałeś nie przestraszyć się ciemności, ale dreszcz i tak przebiegł po twoim kręgosłupie, gdy w oddali rozległo się ciche pohukiwanie sowy._

 **—** **Robisz ze mnie jakieś dziecko.**

 _—_ _O ile pamięć mnie nie myli, ustaliłeś zasadę, aby nie przerywać._

 **—** **Arrgh, ok , mów dalej.**

 _—_ _Wkradanie się z powrotem do pokoju nie było łatwe, gdyż w tak starym budynku słychać każde skrzypnięcie podłogi, która zdawała się trząść z każdym twoim krokiem. Więc, kiedy sam usłyszałeś ten dźwięk trzy stopnie niżej, ledwie go zauważyłeś.  
Drzwi jęknęły żałośnie, gdy je otworzyłeś, po czym ujrzałeś swoich współlokatorów pogrążonych we śnie. Rzuciłeś na łóżko kask i opadłeś na materac, aby rozwiązać buty. Wtedy zauważyłeś, iż drzwi wciąż były otwarte; wpuszczały do środka blade światło księżyca.  
Wstałeś, by je zamknąć, a coś strasznego ścisnęło cię w żołądku. Gdy sięgnąłeś do tyłu, by namacać łóżko trafiłeś na coś zupełnie innego. W dotyku przypominało to sweter, lecz ty natychmiast zerwałeś się na równe nogi chcąc znokautować wszechobecną ciemność. Jednak niczego tam nie było. Włączyłeś telefon, by dojrzeć cokolwiek w świetle ekranu, lecz niczego nie znalazłeś. Z rezygnacją wróciłeś z powrotem na łóżko._

 **—** **Czy w tej historii nagle stałem się imbecylem?**

 _—_ _Ja tylko opisuję, jak by to mogło rzeczywiście wyglądać._

 **—** **Sądzisz, że machałbym rękami w ciemność i nagle przestał?**

 _—_ _Ok, skłamałem. Sądzę, że piszczałbyś jak dziecko i biegał po pokoju jak opętany._

 **—** **Nieprawda!**

 _—_ _Prawda! A teraz zamknij się, bo psujesz cały nastrój._

 **—** **W porząąąąąąąądku.**

 _—_ _Ok. Um, ach tak. A więc leżysz w łóżku, próbując zasnąć. Jesteś skrajnie wyczerpany po przejażdżce. Jednak wtedy dostrzegasz szeroko otwarte drzwi. Natychmiast odrzucasz kołdrę i zrywasz się na równe nogi, po czym zatrzaskujesz drzwi z rozdrażnieniem._

 _Mimo to, twoi przyjaciele się nie budzą._

 _Próbujesz przekonać samego siebie, że to tylko przeciąg jest sprawcą dreszczy mknących po kręgosłupie, a kiedy na powrót znajdujesz się pod kołdrą, mocno starasz się ignorować emanujący z niego chłód._ _  
_ _Czy to ma w ogóle sens?_

 **—** **Podłoga właśnie skrzypnęła, więc tak. Kontynuuj.**

 _—_ _Czuję się jak kretyn._

 **—** **Nie przestawaj! Muszę wiedzieć, jak umrę. No daaalej.**

 _—_ _Ok, w porządku. Wiatr zawodzi za oknem, brzmiąc niczym krzyk wdzierający się do środka każdą szczeliną. Nie możesz pozbyć się wrażenia, że w pokoju jest jeszcze ktoś. Nie jesteś w stanie niczego dostrzec, jednak wyobrażasz sobie spokojnie stojącą postać wpatrującą się w ciebie z końca pokoju._

 **—** **Tutaj też jest cholernie ciemno.**

 _—_ _Nie jesteś do końca pewien, ale sądzisz, że dostrzegasz cień majaczący w ciemności. Nie myśląc trzeźwo, mówisz: "Rogaczu?" Ale żadnej odpowiedzi nie ma._

 _Naciągasz kołdrę na głowę i chwytasz za telefon, oświetlając swój tymczasowy namiot. Przez cienką warstwę materiału widzisz ciemny kształt przesuwający się powoli w twoją stronę.  
Łapo? Syriuszu?_

 **—** **Nie gadaj, opowiadaj.**

 _—_ _Ok, ok. Gorączkowo zaczynasz pisać smsa do Rogacza i Glizdogona. Słyszysz wibracje ich telefonów pogrążonych w ciemności, lecz żaden z przyjaciół się nie porusza. Nagle cień odsuwa się gwałtownie, a ty nadstawiasz uszu, nasłuchując w dudniącej w uszach ciszy._

 _Następnie czujesz, jak na materac opada coś ciężkiego, jak gdyby ktoś właśnie siadł..._

 **—** **AAAAAH O KURWA JA PIERDZIELĘ!**

 _—_ _Łapo?_

 **—** **JEEEEZUUUUU CHRYYYYSTEEEEE**

 _—_ _Nie musisz być złośliwy._

 **—** **ROGACZU TY CHOLERNY GNOJU**

 _—_ _Co?_

 **—** **CHOLERNY PIEPRZONY CHUJU ZAMIERZAM CIĘ ZABIĆ. Wybacz, Lunatyku, Rogacz właśnie złapał mnie za stopę, ponieważ jest jest gnojkiem bez krzty szacunku.**

 _—_ _Przynajmniej się przestraszyłeś, huh? Nie o to chodziło?_

 **—** **Łapanie za nogi to oszustwo! A tak szczerze, to naprawdę trochę się przestraszyłem twojej głupiej opowieści. Naprawdę musiałeś osadzić ją w moim obecnym miejscu zamieszkania?**

 _—_ _To maksymalnie spotęgowało efekt._

 **—** **No. Boże. Rogacz cały czas się śmieje. Lunatyku? Nieee, ty też zdrajco!**

 _—_ _Piszczałeś jak dziecko! Tak jak ci mówiłem!_

 **—** **Przestań się ze mnie śmiać! Cholera cię, oczywiście, że piszczałem, jestem wielkim dzieckiem.**

 _—_ _Wielkim, przerażonym dzieciątkiem._

 **—** **Tak, rozumiem! Dzieckiem!**

 _—_ _Nie złość się, dzieciaku._

 **—** **Następnym razem, gdy nazwiesz mnie dzieckiem, uznam to za czułość... Zamknij się, Rogaczu!**

 _—_ _Wnioskuję, że twoje szeptanie niewiele pomogło._

 **—** **Nie, najwyraźniej. Chyba pójdę już spać, jest prawie północ.**

 _—_ _Porozmawiamy później, Łapo._

 **—** **Taa, na razie, Remusie.**

 _—_ _Dobranoc._

 ** _[Połączenie zakończone]_**

xxx

Czwartek, rano

(9:38) _Słyszałem wczoraj pewne interesujące komentarze w tle._

(9:39) **Hm? Jakie?**

(9:39) _"Przestań flirtować i wracaj do łóżka."_

(9:40) **To Rogacz jest, jak zwykle, kretynem. Ignoruj go.**

(9:41) _Frank dzisiaj wraca. Organizujemy przyjęcie z kiepskim tortem i mnóstwem ludzi._

(9:41) **Dasz radę, Lunatyku.**

(9:41) **I jak wyszło to ciasto?**

(9:42) _Alice po mnie poprawiła, a na wierzchu jest tyle lukru, aby ukryć jego szpetotę._

(9:42) **Jestem pewien, że to arcydzieło.**

(9:43) _Alice ma piękne pismo, a ledwo zdołała zmieścić "Witaj w domu, Frank" na tym potwornym torcie. Jest szkaradny._

(9:43) _Lepiej pójdę się na to wszystko przygotować._

(9:44) **Wszystko w porządku, Lunatyku?**

(9:44) _Oczywiście, porozmawiamy później._

(9:45) **Baw się dobrze.**

xxx

Czwartek, południe

(12:23) _A więc przyjęcie jest u Franka – jego matka jest niemożliwa._

(12:24) **Pokazuje wam jego dziecięce zdjęcia?**

(12:24) _Nie, ale obraża każdego w zasięgu wzroku i ma kapelusz z wypchaną kaczką._

(12:25) **Lunatyku, kaczki są urocze! Nie bądź niegrzeczny!**

(12:25) _Naprawdę, to prawdziwa kaczka. Zastrzelona i wypchana i wszyta na kapelusz._

(12:26) **Upsik. Poczekaj aż wyciągnie szalik z łabędzia.**

(12:26) _To naprawdę by mnie nie zdziwiło._

(12:27) _Właśnie powiedziała mi, że moje oczy staną się kwadratowe, jeśli nie przestanę się gapić w telefon._

(12:27) **Ma trochę racji, Lunatyku. Kwadratowookulizm to bardzo poważne schorzenie. Nie chciałbym, byś padł jego ofiarą.**

(12:28) _I tak już noszę okulary, więc nic gorszego się nie stanie._

(12:28) **NOSISZ OKLULARY?**

(12:29) _…_ _Tak? Do czytania._

(12:29) **DLACZEGO NIE ZOSTALEM O TYM POINFORMOWANY WCZEŚNIEJ?**

(12:30) _A co, spuścisz mi głowę w kiblu za bycie nerdem?_

(12:30) **Lunatyku, to najlepsze wieści, jakie dziś otrzymałem. Jesteś nerdem, ale uroczym.**

(12:31) _Już ci mówiłem – nie jestem._

(12:31) **Tak, tak, jesteś złym, młodym człowiekiem w okularach. Jak wyglądają?**

(12:32) _Nie odpowiem na to pytanie._

(12:32) **Prooooooszę, Lunatyyyykuuuu?**

(12:33) _Ugh._

(12:33) _Czarne w cienkiej oprawce._

(12:34) **Czy ty mi chcesz powiedzieć, że...**

(12:34) _TAK, mam hipsterskie okulary, ok?_

(12:35) **O mój boże.**

(12:35) _Miałem piętnaście lat!_

(12:35) _A I są TYLKO DO CZYTANIA._

(12:36) **"Tylko do czytania"... a teraz masz je na nosie?**

(12:36) _Chciałbym skończyć rozmowę na ten temat._

(12:37) **Masz, prawda?**

(12:37) _Ugh, no przecież czytam, czyż nie?_

(12:38) **Neeeeeeeerd.**

(12:38) _Babcia Franka nazwała mnie czterookim. Dlaczego to się przytrafia mnie_

(12:39) **Hipsterstwo jest spoko, bądź silny.**

(12:39) _Powiedz to jeszcze raz, a przyjadę do ciebie na rowerze i z ukulele._

(12:40) **Och, jakie to straszne. Bardziej, niż twoja opowieść.**

(12:41) _Lubię myśleć o tym jak o współpracy między mną, a Rogaczem. Piszczałeś jak prosiak._

(12:41) **Tak, ok, rozumiem, dzięki! Rogacz też nosi okulary. Okrągłe, ponieważ jest jeszcze większą łajzą.**

(12:42) _A czy Rogacz wygląda, jak to ująłeś, jak uroczy nerd?_

(12:42) **Ew, nie. Rogacz jest dla mnie jak brat. Nie mów takich dziwnych rzeczy, Remusie.**

(12:43) **Znaczy, gdybym mógł wybrać sobie brata, to byłby to Rogacz.**

(12:43) _A czy poza bratem, o którym wspomniałeś mi w zeszłym tygodniu, masz jeszcze jakieś rodzeństwo?_

(12:44) **Niee, ale mam zbyt wielu kuzynów, którzy zawsze pałętali się po domu. Moim domu. Starym domu.**

(12:44) **Szlag, domu, w którym kiedyś mieszkałem.**

(12:45) _Ich domu._

(12:45) **W ich domu. Tak.**

(12:45) **A ty masz rodzeństwo?**

(12:46) _Nie, jestem tylko ja i Sheba._

(12:46) **Domyślam się, które z was jest ulubionym dzieckiem.**

(12:47) _Jeśli powiesz, że Sheba, to zrobię ci krzywdę._

(12:47) **Rowerem i ukulele?**

(12:48) _Tak. Więc mnie nie prowokuj._

(12:49) **Jesteś słodki, kiedy się złościsz.**

(12:49) _Przestaaaaaaaań_

(12:50) **Żartuję, żartuję. Twój gniew na pewno ma uzasadnienie.**

(12:51) _Nie jestem zły, tylko ty jesteś natarczywy._

(12:51) _Babcia Franka mówi, że jestem zbyt chudy. Kochana kobieta, no naprawdę._

(12:52) **Zaczyna brzmieć jak ten dupek Frank.**

(12:52) _Czekaj_

(12:53) _To była gadka, żeby zaprowadzić mnie do tortu._

(12:53) **TEGO tortu!?**

(12:54) _O mój boże, właśnie go jem._

(12:54) **I jak?**

(12:55) _Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, jest całkiem dobry. Czekoladowy, więc musi być dobry; widocznie ciężko go zepsuć nawet z moim brakiem zdolności._

(12:55) **Bo czekolada jest dobra?**

(12:56) _Bo ciężko odróżnić gorszą czekoladę od tej lepszej, kiedy są zmieszane._

(12:57) _Ok, Alice grozi, że zabierze mi telefon._

(12:57) **Dobrze więc. Widocznie ktoś znowu wkroczył pomiędzy nas.**

(12:58) _Niedługo do ciebie wrócę._

(12:58) **Wyczekuję tego dnia, Lunatyku. Żegnaj.**

(12:59) _Nie zapomnij o mnie, Łapo._

xxx

Czwartek, wieczorem

(2:22) _Poinformowałem_ _moją mamę o twoim istnieniu._

(2:23) **I nadal masz telefon? To cud.**

(2:23) _Alice mnie wkopała. Zdradziła moje zaufanie. Nie rozmawiamy z nią._

(2:24) **Stanowcze. Lubię to.**

(2:24) _Ugh, a teraz mam się pyta, kiedy przyjdziesz na obiad jak w "Poznaj mojego tatę"._

(2:25) **HAHA wiem, co masz na myśli.**

(2:26) _?_

(2:27) **Haha, cóż, wszyscy moi przyjaciele myślą, że jesteś moim chłopakiem**

(2:27) _...Co?_

(2:28) **Ahh wybacz, dziwnie zabrzmiało.**

(2:28) _Nie, znaczy, myślę, że cię przebiję._

(2:29) **Jak to?**

(2:29) _Alice nazywa cię kochasiem._

(2:30) **HAHA O MÓJ BOŻE**

(2:31) _A więc naszym znajomym ewidentnie zalezy, żebyśmy byli razem_

(2:31) **Co nie? Przyjaźń to dla nich za mało.**

(2:32) _Efekt Par, tak to nazywam. Oni tkwią w związkach, więc wszystkich innych również zaczynają swatać._

(2:32) **Oh podoba mi się ta teoria. Taaa, rogacz nie był taki, dopóki nie poznał "tej jedynej". Ale nie robi czegoś takiego Glizdogonowi, a to jest wkurzające.**

(2:33) _Na niego tez przyjdzie pora._

(2:33) **Mam nadzieję.**

(2:34) **A Frank też tak robi?**

(2:34) _Tak, odsuwa mnie. To chyba poczucie winy._

(2:37) **Nigdy nie był ciebie wart.**

(2:38) _Och_

(2:38) _Um_

(2:39) _Dzięki?_

(2:42) **Haha, Lunatyku. Naprawdę, zasługujesz na coś lepszego.**

(2:43) _Cóż, teraz mam ciebie._

(2:45) _To była dziwna odpowiedź, przepraszam._

(2:46) **Nie, uh, jest ok. I masz rację. Masz mnie.**

(2:48) _...Tak?_

(2:49) **No tak. Całkiem tak.**

(2:50) **Wow to brzmi lamersko**

(2:52) _Jest ok. Nawet gdybyś sobie odszedł, to chyba i tak bym się ciebie nie pozbył._

(2:52) **Nie odejdę**

(2:53) **Wiem, że pewnie mi nie uwierzysz, ale naprawdę, Remusie. Będziemy mieć po 80 lat, a ja wyślę ci zdjęcie śmiesznego psa, którego zobaczę na ulicy czy coś.**

(2:54) _Łapo... Ja nie dobiję do 80._

(2:54) **Więc nie odejdę tak długo, jak tu będziesz.**

(2:55) _Dziękuję, Syriuszu._

(2:55) _I definitywnie nie jesteśmy chłopakami, huh? Haha_

(2:56) **Haha, możne powinniśmy to rozważyć.**

(2:56) **Znaczy, no, jeśli.. jest co rozważać**

(2:56) **Nwm**

(2:57) _Uch, tak. Myślę, że jest._

(3:05) _...ok, może w sumie nie mówiłeś tego na poważnie_

(3:18) _Przepraszam._

(3:33) _Cholera._

xxx

(5:22) REMUSIE TU SYRIUSZ ZABRALI MI TELEFON NA LEKCJI I PIEPRZONY NAUCZYCIEL PRZECZYTAŁ WSZYSTKO NA GŁOS TO BYŁO STRASZNE TERAZ PISZĘ OD ROGACZA PRZEPRASZAM PRZEPRASZAM POROZMAWIAMY JUTRO KIEDY ODZYSKAM TELEFON PROSZĘ NIE ZŁOŚĆ SIĘ.

(5:23) JEŚLI COKOLWIEK MA ŚWIADCZYĆ O MOJEJ SZCZEROŚCI TO ZWRÓĆMY UWAGĘ ŻE TAK ZAPAMIĘTAŁEM TWÓJ NUMER TELEFONU.

(5:32) REMUSIE?

(5:53) KURWA.

xxx

Piątek, rano

(8:32) **_Frank i ja jesteśmy na zewnątrz. Czas na spacer!_**

(8:34) _Nie._

(8:34) _**No daalej. Mówiliśmy ci wczoraj, że będzie spacer.**_

(8:34) _I obiecuję, że pójdę w przyszłym tygodniu. Nie dziś._

(8:35) _**Nie, ponieważ w przyszłym tygodniu powiesz dokładnie to samo i znów będzie jak rok temu. Wyłaź z łóżka, Remusie.**_

(8:35) _Nie dziś, Alice. Proszę, odejdź._

(8:36) _**Co się stało?**_

(8:36) _Nic._

(8:37) _**Kochaś coś zrobił?**_

(8:37) _Przestań go tak nazywać._

(8:38) _**A więc chodzi o niego.**_

(8:39) _Wracam do łóżka._

(8:40) _**Nie, nie. Twoja mama nas wpuści i wyniesiemy cię z domu, jeśli będziemy musieli. A potem będziesz spacerował i powiesz nam, co się stało, a my ci z tym pomżemy.**_

(8:41) _Dlaczego to robisz_

(8:42) _**Ponieważ jesteśmy twoimi cholernymi przyjaciółmi, Remusie. Wpuszczaj nas.**_

(8:43) _Niech najpierw założę spodnie_

(8:44) _**Grzeczny chłopiec.**_

xxx

(9:21) **Odpisał na twój telefon?**

(9:22) Nie, Łapo.

(9:23) **Szlag. Kurwa. Spieprzyłem.**

(9:23) Niczego nie spieprzyłeś, Syriuszu, tylko Slughorn. To jego wina.

(9:24) **Taaa, ale Moony może w to nie wierzyć!**

(9:25) Ale na to nic nie poradzisz, chłopie.

(9:25) **NO DZIĘKUJĘ CI BARDZO JAMES WŁAŚNIE DLATEGO MNIE NOSI**

(9:26) Ok, ok, spokojnie! Musisz po prostu... jakoś go przekonać.

(9:26) **Wow, nigdy bym na to nie wpadł.**

 _[Glizdogon został dodany do czatu]_

(9:27) Pete, skończyły mi się pomysły. Pomóż.

(9:28) Jeśli chodzi o Lunatyka, to próbowałeś do niego zadzwonić?

(9:29) **Dziś rano nie. A wczoraj wieczorem wyłączył telefon.**

(9:29) **A nigdy tego nie robi.**

(9:30) Może bateria mu siadła?

(9:31) **Bądźmy realistami. Unikał mnie. Nadal to robi.**

(9:31) Spróbuj zadzwonić po lekcjach. Kiedyś musi go włączyć.

(9:32) **Myślicie, że mi wybaczy, jeśli przeproszę go w 32 językach?**

(9:32) Myślę, że przebaczy ci, gdy tylko dowie się, co się stało. Rozejdzie się po kościach, Syriuszu, obiecuję.

(9:33) Poza smsowaniem na lekcji, nie zrobiłeś niczego złego.

(9:34) Do czasu aż się do niego dodzwonisz, musimy obmyślić plan zemsty na Slughornie.

(9:34) Właśnie! Cóż, jeśli to sprawi, że lepiej się będziesz czuł. Ja na pewno będę.

(9:35) **Masz coś konkretnego na myśli, Rogaczu?**

(9:36) Tak. I dotyczy Evans. Aż takie to podstępne.

(9:36) **Zamieniam się w słuch.**

(9:37) Panowie, przejdźmy do rzeczy.

xxx

 _ **[Wiadomość głosowa zostawiona o 10:35 rano]**_

 **Cholera, Remusie. Tu Syriusz, jeśli jeszcze nie jest to oczywiste. Dzwonię w sprawie wczorajszej sytuacji. Nie odpisałeś na żadną moją wiadomość... uh, cóż, chyba chcę jeszcze raz cię przeprosić. Ten sam chuj, który wyrzucił mnie wtedy z klasy, zabrał mi telefon i przeczytał nasze wiadomości reszcie klasy. To nie znaczy, że cokolwiek cofam. Naprawdę, proszę, uwierz mi. Ja tylko, szlag, czas mi się kończy. Proszę napisz albo zadzwoń, cokolwiek i nie waż się myśleć, że zrobiłeś coś złego. Mówiłem poważnie. Naprawdę, całkowicie poważnie, byłem tak poważny, że mógłbyś stwierdzić, że...  
[Wiadomość została nagrana. Naciśnij 1 by skasować wiadomość.] **

xxx

(10:40) _Zostawił wiadomość głosową. Boże, co mam teraz zrobić?_

(10:41) _**To, co ustaliliśmy.**_

(10:42) _A jeśli źle to odbierze i w ogóle przestaniemy rozmawiać?_

(10:42) _**Nie pozwól na to. A jeśli on przestanie, to przynajmniej wiesz, że nigdy by cię nie szanował.**_

(10:43) _**To, co robisz jest w porządku.**_

(10:43) _**A jeśli zrobi się nieprzyjemnie, złoimy mu skórę.**_

(10:44) _Naprawdę, chciałbym zobaczyć, jak łoisz komukolwiek skórę._

(10:45) _**A jakże! Z tobą mogę się rozprawić choćby dziś.**_

(10:46) _A z Frankiem?_

(10:46) **_Remusie, nie masz pojęcia. To mięczak._**

(10:47) _**Dałabym radę waszej dwójce jednocześnie.**_

(10:47) _Wiem. Dlatego się ciebie boję i zrobię, co mi każesz._

(10:48) _**Więc weź się w garść i porozmawiaj z kochasiem.**_

(10:48) _Rozkaz, kapitanie._

xxx

Piątek, południe

(12:02) _Które dokładnie wiadomości przeczytał?_

(12:02) **Od "Nie odejdę" do "Myślę, że jest"**

(12:03) _Przykro mi, że twój nauczyciel to gnój._

(12:03) _I przepraszam, że nie odpisywałem._

(12:04) **W porządku. Po prostu. Złościsz się?**

(12:04) _Nie. Po prostu się bałem._

(12:05) **Rozumiem to. Przepraszam.**

(12:05) _Nie zrobiłeś niczego złego._

(12:06) **Ty też nie.**

(12:06) _Nie, ale to, co zaraz zrobię, będzie tylko moją winą._

(12:07) **Co masz na myśli?**

(12:08) _Powiedziałeś, że nie cofasz swoich słów._

(12:09) **Mhm.**

(12:10) _Ja też nie._

(12:10) _Ale rozważyłem ponownie pewne... aspekty_

(12:11) **Oh. To znaczy?**

(12:12) _To, co, uh, mielibyśmy rozważyć._

(12:13) **Już tego nie chcesz?**

(12:13) _Nie teraz. Nie, kiedy ty jesteś tam, a ja tutaj i nawet nie znam twojego cholernego nazwiska._

(12:14) **Black.**

(12:15) _...Słucham?_

(12:15) **Głupolu, moje nazwisko to Black.**

(12:16) _Żartujesz sobie ze mnie?_

(12:16) _Nazywasz się Syriusz Black?_

(12:17) **Tia.**

(12:17) _To niedorzeczne. To jak imię postaci literackiej._

(12:18) **Bardzo mocno próbuję się tu na ciebie nie obrazić.**

(12:18) _Przepraszam. Ale weeeź. Po prostu wow._

(12:19) **Może powinniśmy wrócić do tematu naszej rozmowy?**

(12:19) _Tak._

(12:20) _Cóż, to, że zdradziłeś mi swoje nazwisko, nie zmienia mojego podejścia na temat tego, jak powinniśmy to rozegrać._

(12:20) **A jak powinniśmy to zrobić?**

(12:21) **Czymkolwiek to... jest.**

(12:22) _To miał być mój drugi punkt. Nie wiemy, czym "to" jest i sądzę, że powinniśmy się wstrzymać, aż się... spotkamy, czy będziemy spotykać, czy cokolwiek._

(12:22) _No wiesz, tak jak zwykli ludzie._

(12:23) **To brzmi... rozsądnie.**

(12:23) _Gniewasz się?_

(12:24) **Nie, Lunatyku, oczywiście, że nie. Rozumiem cię i tak, widzę, że to mógłby być lepszy pomysł.**

(12:25) _I żeby było jasne: to nie dlatego, że nie chcę._

(12:25) **Tak, tak. Wiem.**

(12:25) **I nie dlatego, że ja nie chcę.**

(12:26) _Super. Um, dobrze._

(12:27) **Ok, idźmy dalej, bo to wyjątkowo stresujące, Remusie.**

(12:28) _Lupin._

(12:29) **Czy to ma być**

(12:29) _Nazywam się Remus Lupin._

(12:30) **O w mordę jest lepiej, niż mógłbym przypuszczać**

(12:31) **Miło cię poznać, Remusie Lupinie. Nazywam się Syriusz Black.**

(12:32) _Dzień dobry, Syriuszu Black. Ciebie również miło poznać._

(12:32) **Nie mogę się doczekać naszych przyszłych konwersacji, panie Lupin.**

(12:33) _Wzajemnie, panie Black. Tymczasem do zobaczenia._

(12:33) **Do zobaczenia.**

xxx

(12:40) _PAKUJ WALIZKĘ CIENIASIE BO JEDZIESZ DO SZKOŁY POLICYJNEJ_

(12:41) _**CHOLERA REMUSIE LUPIN MÓWIŁAM CI, ŻE MAM RACJĘ!**_

(12:41) _I PATRZ! DZIĘKI TEMU BĘDZIESZ TEŻ MIAŁA PRACĘ. TAKA JESTEŚ MĄDRA, ALICE._

(12:42) _**Kiedy zdobędę dyplom, pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobię, będzie użycie mojej wiedzy, by cię zamordować!**_

(12:43) _Nie mogę się doczekać bycia przez ciebie zamordowanym, Alice._

(12:43) _**Się wie.**_

xxx

Piątek, wieczorem

(1:38) Jak poszło?

(1:38) Uśmiecha się, więc musiało pójść dobrze.

(1:39) I niczego nie podpalił.

(1:39) **Tak, poszło dobrze. Dziękuję za troskę.**

(1:39) To znaczy?

(1:40) **Znaczy co?**

(1:40) Mam zięcia czy coś?

(1:41) **Och, boże, nie.**

(1:41) Ale te wiadomości, które Slughorn przeczytał, co innego sugerowały...

(1:42) **Tak, cóż, może zdecydowaliśmy, że brak spotkania jest w zasadzie przeszkodą dla związku.**

(1:42) Związki na odległość nie są dla wszystkich.

(1:43) więc, czekaj, to koniec?

(1:43) **Nie? O co ci chodzi? Wciąż rozmawiamy.**

(1:44) Och, i nie jest niezręcznie?

(1:44) **Cóż, jeśli o mnie chodzi, to nie. Nie wiem, co on myśli.**

(1:45) **Myślę, że to co się stało, uświadomiło nam, kim dla siebie jesteśmy. Czy coś. On sam powiedział, że powinniśmy się wstrzymać.**

(1:46) Więc, co? Przyznaliście się i jesteście...?

(1:46) **I idziemy dalej, tak.**

(1:47) To super. Zwłaszcza, że tak naprawdę przeciez nie znasz gościa, nie? Nawet nie wiem, jaką ma chorobę.

(1:47) **Och, całkowicie o tym zapomniałem. Ale tak, to chyba potwierdza fakt.**

(1:48) Poza tematem: cała szkoła już wie, że jesteś chociaż jakby gejem.

(1:48) **Nie dbam o to.**

(1:49) A więc pozwól, że zrobię parafrazę: twoja rodzina już wie, że jesteś jakby gejem.

(1:49) **Nadal o to nie dam.**

(1:50) Stary, twoja rodzina jest straszna. Tego chyba nie odpuszczą, nie?

(1:50) **Och, z pewnością Reg powie mi kilka mocnych słów, a gdy dowie się że nie mogę "z tym skończyć" powie, że doprowadzam matkę do łez ( w co szczerze wątpię) ale ogólnie sądzę, że dadzą mi spokój. Albo będą traktować tak jak zawsze.**

(1:51) Skoro tak twierdzisz.

(1:51) A jeśli nie, to będziemy stać za tobą murem, gotowi skopać im tyłki.

(1:52) Dokładnie!

(1:52) **Dzięki, chłopaki.**

(1:53) Czy to oznacza, że rezygnujemy z Misji Sól?

(1:53) **Nigdy w życiu.**

(1:54) Więc mamy mnóstwo pracy.

xxx

Sobota, rano

(10:32) _Otrzymałem zbyt wielką władzę._

(10:33) **_Wiedziałam, że nie powinnam była o tym wspominać._**

(10:34) _Jeszcze nie kliknąłem w link. Ale jest tam. Ma go._

(10:34) _**To był żart! Naprawdę nie sądzę, że powinieneś to robić.**_

(10:35) _Wiem, ale to mnie kusi. Jest tylko jeden profil, więc to musi być on. Któż inny mógłby mieć takie imię?_

(10:35) _**To się robi dziwaczne.**_

(10:36) _Wieeeeeeeem, Alice. Ale ty też byś była ciekawa._

(10:36) **_Jestem._**

(10:37) **_Ok, a może ja zerknę i powiem ci, co... istotnego tam znajdę. W ten sposób będziesz coś wiedział, ale nie wszystko._**

(10:37) _Jasne. Ok, brzmi rozsądnie._

(10:38) _**Zwłaszcza, że sam nie masz Facebooka. I on nie będzie mógł cię stalkować.**_

(10:38) _Czy możemy nie używać tego słowa?_

(10:39) **_Stalkować? WYBACZ CZY STALKOWANIE JEST DLA CIEBIE NIEWYGODNE?_**

(10:39) _SHHHH CICHO WIEM. JESTEM DZIWAKIEM._

(10:40) _**Tylko, jeśli masz tego świadomość. Ok. Black, tak?**_

(10:40) _Tak._

(10:41) _**Ok, jest. Klikam.**_

(10:42) _Ok, ok._

(10:42) _**Na profilowym ma cholerny motocykl. To jeden z tych ludzi.**_

(10:43) _To Elvendork._

(10:43) _**Nie chcę wiedzieć.**_

(10:44) **_Ok , a więc wszystkie zdjęcia ma prywatne, ale mogę przynajmniej potwierdzić, że ma 17 lat i mieszka w Anglii._**

(10:44) _Dzięki bogu._

(10:45) **_Nie ma jego zdjęć. Przykro mi._**

(10:45) _Może tak jest lepiej._

(10:46) _Ej, a co ci wyskakuje, gdy wpisujesz moje imię?_

(10:48) _**Ummmm**_

(10:48) _**O BOŻE**_

(10:48) _Co!?_

(10:49) **_O PANIE_**

(10:49) _ALICE COŚ TY DO DIABŁA ZNALAZŁA_

(10:50) _**MYSPACE**_

(10:50) _NIE_

(10:51) **_WCIĄŻ SĄ TAM ZDJĘCIA_**

(10:51) _NIE NIE TO SIĘ NIE DZIEJE_

(10:52) _**JEZU REMUSIE W OPISIE MASZ TEKST PIOSENKI BLACK VIEL BRIDE**_

(10:52) _CHOLERA NIE PAMIĘTAM HASŁA NIE LOGUJE MNIE_

(10:53) **_PRÓBOWAŁEŚ_** _ **WOLFBOY96?**_

(10:54) _Dzięki bogu, Alice, jesteś geniuszem. Jezu, to jest straszne._

(10:55) _HAHA MAM CIĘ W ZNAJOMYCH_

(10:56) _**Nie, żartujesz. Usuwałam to, przysięgam.**_

(10:57) _Profil jest pusty, ale wciąż masz zdjęcie. Biało czarne kucyki._

(10:57) _**Frank o tym nie wie. O boże, to okropne.**_

(10:58) _Nie wiem, gdzie kasuje się konto. Specjalnie tak zrobili. Myspace chce, żeby każdy miał kompromitujące zdjęcia z przeszłości._

(10:59) _**Po prostu... skasuj wszystko i zmień sobie imię na**_ ** _Jericho McHindleburg._**

(10:59) _**A gdy mówię zmień imię, to mówię poważnie. Juz nie jesteś Remusem Lupinem, musisz przyjąć nową tożsamość.**_

(11:00) _Rozważam to. To jest okropne. Chyba chcę stać się kimś zupełnie innym._

(11:01) _**Przynajmniej znaleźliśmy to przed naszymi drugimi połówkami.**_

(11:02) _Chyba powinienem zwrócić ci uwagę, że Syriusz nie jest moją drugą połówką, ale tak, ulżyło mi, że wszystko skasuję, nim on to znajdzie._

(11:03) _**Ależ jest nią.**_

(11:04) _**Ok, Frank przyszedł, skasuję swój później. ZNAJDŹ TĘ OPCJĘ MIGIEM**_

(11:04) _Rozkaz, poruczniku._

(11:04) _**Powodzenia z misją, żołnierzu.**_

xxx

Sobota, wieczorem

(2:42) **Nie jest niezręcznie, prawda?**

(2:43) _Nie dla mnie, jeśli i nie dla ciebie._

(2:43) **Dla mnie też nie. Rogacz spytał, więc pomyślałem, że się upewnię.**

(2:44) _Z tej strony wszystko w porządku._

(2:45) **Z mojej też. I dobrze się składa, bo w weekend nie ma meczu, więc nie miałbym co robić i bym się nudził.**

(2:45) _Uderzam sobie pięściami o klatę jak King Kong. Wyobraź to sobie, może cię rozbawi._

(2:46) **Zwłaszcza, że daleko ci do jego rozmiarów.**

(2:46) _Nie, kiedy trzymam w dłoni Barbie, a ludzie ciskają we mnie papierowe samoloty._

(2:47) **HA**

(2:47) **DLACZEGO uderzasz się pięściami?**

(2:48) _Terapia. Wiem, dziwaczne, ale mi pomaga._

(2:48) **A jak tam spacery?**

(2:49) _To rozmowa czy wizyta lekarska?_

(2:49) **To i to.**

(2:50) _Żadnych psów w parku w tym tygodniu, za co jestem wdzięczny. Ale na ścieżce nie mieszczą się trzy osoby._

(2:50) **Piąte koło u wozu.**

(2:51) _Jest jeszcze gorzej, gdy trzymają się za ręce. Bo czy to jest niezbędne?_

(2:51) **Musisz znaleźć czwartego zawodnika. Ja mam Glizdogona, gdy Rogacz zajmuje się "tą jedyną" i się obściskują.**

(2:52) _Powinienem zrobić casting. Poszukuję: nowego znajomego, aby zlikwidować nudę, podczas gdy dwójka moich znajomych się mizia itd._

(2:53) **Wziąłbym w nim udział.**

(2:53) _A potrafisz grać?_

(2:54) **Nie bez powodu nazywają mnie drama queen.**

(2:54) **Właściwie, dostałem rolę Romeo w sztuce z angielskiego w zeszłym roku.**

(2:55) _Wkręcasz mnie._

(2:55) **Nie. Rogacz się wkurzył, bo Julią była "ta jedyna".**

(2:56) _O boże._

(2:56) _Musiałeś ją pocałować?_

(2:57) **Nie, na szczęście, bo wtedy Rogacz by mnie zamordował.**

(2:57) _I musiałeś nauczyć się Szekspira? Jeśli tak, to jestem rozczarowany naszą rozmową z początku tygodnia._

(2:58) **Och, niee, zrobiliśmy współczesną wersję, do której sami napisaliśmy scenariusz.**

(2:58) **Moją pierwszą kwestią było: "Ale bym bzyknął Rosaline."**

(2:59) _Nie._

(2:59) **Tak.**

(2:59) _To niedopuszczalne._

(3:00) **Rogacz grał Benvolio, a Glizdek Mercutio. Gdy przyszło do zabicia Tybalta, Rogacz wrzasnął: "ZRÓB TO DLA WINA", a Glizdogon rzucił się na Tybalta. Tego nie było w scenariuszu, ale wyszło zajebiście.**

(3:01) _Zmieniłem zdanie, to brzmi świetnie._

(3:02) **Przed pomszczeniem Glizdogona wykrzyknąłem: " .VERONA." I kopnąłem Tybalta w klatę.**

(3:02) _JEZU_

(3:03) **Taaa, od tamtej pory nie wolno nam niczego wystawiać.**

(3:03) _Bez jaj. Rozwaliłeś to._

(3:04) _Ale trochę szkoda mi Tybalta._

(3:04) **Och, GID go grał. Było ok.**

(3:05) _Jesteś pewien, że cię potem nie uszkodził?_

(3:05) **Musieliśmy go spłacić bombami pierdziuszkami, ale poza tym było ok.**

(3:06) _Pierdziuszki. Czemu to mnie nie dziwi._

(3:06) **Heh heh. Powinniśmy niby z tego wyrosnąć, ale... Rogacz szykuje zapas na jutro.**

(3:07) **Mamy plan.**

(3:07) _Mój boże, jaki?_

(3:08) **Syriusz Blacka się nie upokarza.**

(3:08) _Proszę, nie przebijaj mu opon._

(3:09) **Och, to nie jest nic nielegalnego, Lunatyku! Rozchmurz się.**

(3:09) _Na pewno?_

(3:10) **Wtedy miałem mord w oczach i Rogacz z Glizdkiem musieli mnie trzymać, ale teraz jestem w fazie cierpliwego oczekiwania.**

(3:10) _I to o wiele bardziej mnie przeraża._

(3:11) **Taa, pewnie powinno, ale to jest gwarantem, że nie zrobię nic wbrew prawu. A przynajmniej nic takiego, żeby mnie mogli złapać.**

(3:11) _Denerwuję się. Co planujecie?_

(3:12) **Spokojnie, Lunatyku! Powiem ci, gdy zaczniemy.**

(3:12) _To w ogóle mnie nie uspokoiło_

(3:13) **Będzie doooobrze. Zamartwiacz.**

(3:13) _Lekkoduch._

(3:14) **Och, to mi się podoba.**

(3:14) _Dziwak. Ok, mama na mnie krzyczy, bo "nie słyszy jak cwiczę". Cokolwiek. Później sie odezwę._

(3:15) **Nara Luni. Baw się dobrze "ćwicząc".**

(3:15) _Uzywam_ _Wii Fit. To się chyba nie liczy._

(3:16) **Wii Fit Yoga?**

(3:16) _Hah, nie. Chciałbyś._

(3:17) **Czyli nie masz getrów?**

(3:17) _Ocieplaczy też nie._

(3:18) **Głęboko mnie rozczarowałeś, Remusie.**

(3:19) _Robię, co mogę._

(3:19) **Przestań pisać i idź się spocić.**

(3:20) _Ty przestań. I nie gadaj głupot._

(3:20) **Nie, ty przestań.**

(3:21) _Cienias._

(3:21) **;-P**

(3:22) _Jezu, nigdy więcej tego nie rób._

(3:22) **Muszę mieć ostatnie słowo.**

(3:22) _Niech ci będzie._

(3:23) **Właśnie.**

xxx

Niedziela, rano

(10:02) _Wychodzę dzisiaj do zewnętrznego świata._

(10:02) **Wow, wychodzisz z domu? Tak zupełnie sam?**

(10:03) _Wiem, to tragedia._

(10:04) _Nie lubię obcych ludzi._

(10:04) **?**

(10:05) _Mam wrażenie, że ci mili siedzą w domach. Nigdy nie spotkałem obcego, który byłby miły. Ludzie to kretyni i śmierdzą._

(10:05) **To prawda. Ja dziś zostałem w domu.**

(10:06) _I z całą pewnością nie jesteś kretynem._

(10:06) **No ba.**

(10:07) **Co będziesz robił w wielkim świecie?**

(10:08) _Kupię kilka książek. I, jak się okazało, spacerowanie w Conversach jest złe, więc muszę kupić buty do biegania._

(10:09) **Oo, weźmiesz takie oczojebne, kolorowe?**

(10:09) _Czy naprawdę oczekujesz odpowiedzi na to pytanie?_

(10:10) **Zawiodłeś mnie, Lunatyku.**

(10:11) _Prawdopodobnie będę musiał kupić dziecięce, ponieważ mam małe stopy. Więc jeśli nie będą kolorowe, to istnieje ryzyko, że będą miały nadruk w Smerfy._

(10:11) **Nie będę narzekał.**

(10:12) _Ale nie będę przekonujący, gdy zagrożę komuś, że zmiażdżę komuś stopę, nie?_

(10:12) **…** **Jak często tak grozisz ludziom?**

(10:13) _Uch, np Alice. Wczoraj._

(10:13) **Wow, mocne.**

(10:14) _Ale była bardzo upierdliwa, naprawdę._

(10:15) **Trzymam cię za słowo.**

(10:16) _Ok, wysiadam. Nie będę szedł i pisał, bo skończę jak ty i ze wstrząsem mózgu._

(10:16) **To zdarzyło się tylko raz.**

(10:17) **Powodzenia z butami.**

(10:17) _Dzięki, przyda się._

xxx

Niedziela, południe

(12:38) _Zrobiłem to. Kupiłem pasujące buty i nie są z działu dziecięcego. Tak smakuje zwycięstwo._

(12:39) **Aw, więc nie będą z Batmanem?**

(12:39) _Obawiam się, że nie._

(12:40) **Co za rozczarowanie.**

(12:40) _Przykro mi, że mój wybór nie odpowiada twoim kryteriom._

(12:41) **Wracasz już do domu?**

(12:41) _Tak, jestem w autobusie. Facet siedzący za mną pali papierosa._

(12:42) **Co?**

(12:42) _Pali_

(12:43) _W AUTOBUSIE_

(12:43) _Czekaj, mama do mnie dzwoni_

(12:43) **Ok.**

(12:58) _Za bardzo się martwi._

(12:58) **Teraz to i ja się trochę martwię, tak szczerze.**

(12:59) _Och, daj spokój._

(12:59) _Facet usłyszał moją rozmowę i nazywa mnie teraz "maminsynkiem"._

(1:00) **Wow, miałeś rację co do ludzi.**

(1:00) _Siedzi dokładnie za mną i nie może przestać gadać._

(1:01) _Wdycham dym, nie jest dobrze._

(1:01) **Lunatyku, musisz się przesiąść.**

(1:02) _Taaa._

(1:02) **Lunatyku?**

(1:05) **Hej, przesiadłeś się?**

(1:10) **Remusie?**

(1:15) _Wybacz, musiałem wybiec z autobusu._

(1:15) _Dmuchnął mi dymem prosto w twarz i zacząłem kaszleć tak mocno, że zwymiotowałem w czyimś ogródku._

(1:15) **Mój boże**

(1:16) **Remusie, nic ci nie jest?**

(1:16) _Nie, wszystko w porządku._

(1:17) _Jakaś parka wysiadła, żeby mi pomóc._

(1:17) _Zaproponowali nawet, że ukradną czyjś samochód, żeby mnie zawieźć do szpitala._

(1:17) **Jakże uprzejme.**

(1:18) _Co nie?_

(1:20) _O w mordę_

(1:20) **Co?**

xxx

(1:22) Syriuszu, nie przeraź się, ale chyba spotkałem Lunatyka.

(1:22) **CO**

(1:24) Ok ok wysiadł z busa

(1:24) **STARY**

(1:24) WIEM

(1:25) PRZEPRASZAM

(1:25) **STAAAAAAAARY**

(1:26) WSZYSTKO GRA?

(1:26) **NIE WIEM.**

(1:26) **ZNACZY**

(1:27) **SPOTKAŁEŚ SIĘ Z NIM PRZEDE MNĄ?**

(1:27) **JAK MOGŁEŚ**

(1:28) NIE CHCIAŁEM PRZYRZEKAM.

(1:28) **O boże**

(1:28) **To katastrofa**

(1:29) **Mów mi wszystko**

(1:29) **NIE TO ŁAMANIE UMOWY**

(1:30) **Nie, powiedz, jesteś mi to winien.**

(1:30) To mam ci powiedzieć, czy nie?

(1:31) **Takkkkkk**

(1:31) Ok. Po pierwsze, to zabawny gość.

(1:32) **DUH JAMES NO WEŹ**

(1:32) Mam na myśli, że gdy facet go zaczepiał i spytał, do kogo tak pisze (zakładam, że pisał do ciebie), on odparł: "Do twojego ojca. Myślimy kiedy się spotkać, żeby mógł mi skoczyć."

(1:33) **CHOLERA**

(1:33) Taaa. Ale potem zaczął kaszleć, więc przestał odpowiadać.

(1:34) **Ok zadam oczywiste pytanie.**

(1:34) Jak wygląda?

(1:35) **Taaa.**

(1:35) Cóż, tak jak opisywał. Blady, chudy, zielone oczy i tak dalej.

(1:36) Więc hej, nie wkręcał cię.

(1:36) **Nie, wkręcanie polega na tym, że się przedstawia w lepszym świetle./b**

(1:37) No, tak szczerze, to trochę skromnie się opisał. Trochę BARDZO.

(1:37) **Co masz na myśli?**

(1:38) Czekaj.

(1:39) Lily mówi, że jest uroczy i się rumieni, ale ma sexy uśmiech.

(1:39) **Taaa, ale Lily wybrała sobie ciebie, więc nie do końca wierzę jej opinii.**

(1:40) Zaufaj mojej. Gość jest niezły.

(1:40) **Ok, dobrze.**

(1:41) **Znaczy, to i tak nie ma znaczenia.**

(1:41) Ale jest plusem.

(1:42) **Miłym bonusem.**

(1:42) **Czy wie, że spotkał CIEBIE?**

(1:43) Taaa. Ja... wyskoczyłem z miejsca, złapałem Lily i wrzasnąłem: "To on!"

(1:43) **Jaki ty subtelny.**

(1:44) Zamknij się.

(1:44) **Jak to przyjął?**

(1:45) Wyglądał na zaskoczonego. Nie bardzo wiedział, co ma odpowiedzieć.

(1:45) Rozmawia teraz z tobą?

(1:46) **Nie, powiedział, że musi iść do lekarza i pogadamy o tym później.**

(1:46) Racja.

(1:47) Wybacz, jeśli go przestraszyłem.

(1:48) **Wątpię. Nie martw się, chłopie.**

(1:49) **Cóż... dzięki, że mu pomogłeś?**

(1:49) **Powiedział, że chciałeś ukraść samochód, żeby go zawieźć do szpitala.**

(1:50) Ah, tak, to mi przypomniało

(1:50) **Mm?**

(1:51) Ja… wiem, co ma..

(1:51) **Jaką chorobę?**

(1:52) Taaa.

(1:53) **Och**

(1:53) **Sądzę, że to by było łamanie reguł.**

(1:54) Łapo, myślę że umowa i tak zostanie po tym zerwana.

(1:54) **Zobaczymy.**

(1:55) Dalej chcesz się z nim spotkać?

(1:56) **Oczywiście!**

(1:57) Jeśli nie, to nie będzie nic złego.

(1:57) **Chcę.**

(1:58) Więc?

(1:59) **Cóż, Rogaczu, to chyba oczywiste, że się cholernie boję.**

(2:00) Czego?

(2:00) **…** **Co, jak pomyśli, że jestem wkurzający?**

(2:01) Syriuszu, ja żartowałem. Nie jesteś.

(2:02) **Ale co, jeśli tak pomyśli?**

(2:03) Nie pomyśli, ponieważ taki nie jesteś.

(2:03) **Albo, że jestem dziwny**

(2:03) **Że się za bardzo staram**

(2:04) **Albo narzekam**

(2:04) **Albo, że jestem idiotą**

(2:05) Łapo! Dość!

(2:05) **CO JEŚLI MNIE NIE POLUBI JAMES!?**

(2:06) POLUBI PONIEWAŻ JESTEŚ LUBIANĄ OSOBĄ SYRIUSZU I ŚWIETNYM LOJALNYM PRZYJACIELEM KTÓRY JEST ZABAWNY ALE I MĄDRY I TROSKLIWY I proszę przestań się tak martwić. Teraz cię lubi i to się nie zmieni, kiedy się spotkacie. Obiecuję.

(2:06) **Naprawdę?**

(2:07) Do diabła, powiedziałbym nawet, że SERIO.

(2:07) **Dupek.**

(2:08) Cienias.

(2:09) **Dzięki, Rogaczu.**

(2:09) Nie ma sprawy. Bierz go.

(2:10) **Nigdy więcej tak nie mów.**

xxx

 ** _[Wiadomość głosowa zostawiona o 8:22 wieczorem]_**

Hej, Łapo. Nie ignoruję cię, tylko robią mi dużo badań itd i za bardzo nie mam kiedy odpisywać. Porozmawiamy jutro. Jestem pewien, że albo mnie wypuszczą, albo przywiążą do szpitalnego łóżka. Tak, czy inaczej powinienem mieć wtedy dużo czasu. Rogacz okazał się bardzo miły, jego dziewczyna też, ale chyba im sza to wszystko nie podziękowałem, więc gdybyś mógł im przekazać, byłbym wdzięczny. Porozmawiamy niedługo. Obiecuję.

 ** _[Koniec wiadomości. Naciśnij 1, by skasować wiadomość]_**


	6. Tydzień szósty

**xxxxxxxxxx  
**

 **Morrigan3** ... Przepraszam xd Niestety, czas nie jest z gumy, nie jestemw stanie powiedzieć kiedy będą aktualki:( Odruch wymiotny i wolfstar to dla mnie nierealne, chyba że mowa o przesłodzonym fluffie etc. Cieszę się, że ten tekst przypadł Ci do gustu i mam nadzieję, że zostaniesz do końca.

 **Nakarishi** 3 No to chyba szykuje się kolejny dobry dzień, bo w końcu kolejny rozdział jest gotowy :D Have fun!

 **Laribett** Wersja polska nie jest taka prosta do skonstruowania, do teraz mam dylemat czy zostawiać niektóre nazwiska, czy szukać odpowiedników polskich - ale to by brzmiało źle, so. Cieszę się, że się podoba 3

 **Arily** Tajemnica została odkryta:) idzie, idzie i będzie szło do końca.

 **KeyJi** Dziękuję za obszeryny komentarz! I jak teoria, sprawdziła się? podziel się :) Widmo choroby jest ciężkie, ale śmiesznych sytuacji nie brakuje i to jest świetne. Co do spotkania... Jest to zrobione pięknie, tyle Ci powiem. Ufam, że się nie rozczarujesz. Co do zdjęć to tak, są, ale ffnet nie pozwala ich zostawić w tekście :/ linki też wywala, więc po prostu informuję, gdzie fota jest. W wersji na AO3 są zdjęcia, możesz tam popatrzeć jak wygląda sniadanie czy Sheba, czy... ;) pozdrawiam 3

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **Legenda:**

 **Syriusz - pogrubiony**  
 _Remus - kursywa_  
James - normalny  
Peter - podkreślony  
 _ **Alice – kursywa, pogrubienie, podkreslenie**_  
 _-Lily – kursywa, podkreślona z myślinkami_

 **Tydzień szósty**

Poniedziałek, rano

(9:01) **Jak się czujesz?**

(9:02) _Ciężko mi w klatce piersiowej. Poza tym w porządku._

(9:02) **Ok, a teraz wewnętrznie.**

(9:03) _Sam nie wiem. A ty?_

(9:03) **Chyba jestem skołowany. Co teraz huh**

(9:04) _Taa. Cóż, domyślam się, że już wiesz, co mam._

(9:05) **Nie. Znaczy, mogłem zapytać Rogacza, ale tego nie zrobiłem.**

(9:05) _Och. Czemu?_

(9:06) **Nie wiedziałem, czy sobie tego życzysz.**

(9:06) _Zawsze wiedziałem, że w końcu to odkryjesz. Odliczałem czas._

(9:07) **Tak, ale pytanie go byłoby oszustwem.**

(9:07) _Nie mam nic przeciwko_

(9:08) **Może sam mi powiesz?**

(9:08) _Och. Ok_

(9:09) _Mam mukowiscydozę._

(9:10) **Wiedziałem. Właściwie, domyśliłem się jakiś czas temu.**

(9:10) _To dlaczego nigdy o tym nie wspomniałeś!?_

(9:11) **Bałem się, że przestaniesz mnie lubić.**

(9:11) _Oczywiście, że nie przestanę, idioto._

(9:12) _Sam zawsze się martwiłem, że to ty przestaniesz._

(9:12) **Oczywiście, że nie, idioto.**

(9:13) _A więc tak_

(9:13) **Tak. Co teraz?**

(9:15) _Nie wiem, wciąż czekam na wyniki. Prawdopodobnie pobiorą mi jeszcze śluz z płuc._

(9:16) _Zbyt obrazowo?_

(9:16) **Chyba powinienem się przyzwyczajać.**

(9:17) _Och. Ok._

(9:18) **Więc... jeśli będziesz musiał zostać w szpitalu...**

(9:19) _To czekamy. Nie spotkamy się po raz pierwszy w szpitalnych murach._

(9:19) **Ok, mogę to uszanować.**

(9:20) _Dziękuję, Łapo._

(9:21) _Ok, przyszedł lekarz._

(9:21) **Powodzenia. I wciąż cię lubię, idioto.**

(9:21) _Taak, wzajemnie. Idioto._

xxx

(10:01) I co, spotkacie się?

(10:02) **Nie. Nie chce, żebym odwiedzał go w szpitalu.**

(10:02) To chyba... zrozumiałe?

(10:03) **Tak, oczywiście.**

(10:03) **Ale coś czuję, że teraz będziemy to ciągle odkładać.**

(10:03) Rozumiem. A więc co zamierzasz zrobić?

(10:04) **Nie wiem. Poczekam, aż wyjdzie i znów poruszę temat?**

(10:04) Brzmi jak plan.

(10:05) **Oby się powiódł.**

xxx

Poniedziałek, południe

(12:56) _Wróciłem do szpitala._

(12:57) _**Ale dopiero co wszyscy wyszliśmy! Nie fair! Co się stało?**_

(12:57) _Palacz w autobusie, ale to najmniejszy z moich problemów._

(12:58) **_Jak to?_**

(12:58) _On wie._

(12:58) _**WOAH**_

(12:59) _Spotkałem jego przyjaciela w busie i tak to się zaczęło_

(12:59) **_Więc zamierzacie się teraz spotkać!?_**

(12:59) _Nie!_

(1:00) **_CZEMU TAKA BYŁA UMOWA REMUSIE_**

(1:01) _Nie spotkam się z nim w szpitalu. Pobyt powinien potrwać tylko kilka dni, potem będę musiał odpoczywać w domu, więc też nie będę mógł wyjść._

(1:02) **_Cholera, Remusie, było tak blisko._**

(1:02) _Wiem. Powiedział, że domyślał się już od jakiegoś czasu._

(1:02) _**Co?**_

(1:03) _Wiedział, że mam mukowiscydozę, ale niczego nie powiedział._

(1:03) **_Dlaczego?_**

(1:04) _Twierdzi, że martwił się, iż przestanę go lubić._

(1:05) _**"** **Twierdzi"? Nie wierzysz mu?**_

(1:06) _Nie wiem. Dlaczego miałby się tego obawiać? To ja jestem chory!_

(1:06) _**Być może całe to „jestem przystojny, jestem bogiem" to ściema.**_

(1:07) _Nie. Ma głos przystojniaka._

(1:07) _**Naprawdę? To jest twój argument?**_

(1:07) _Czyli co? Wkręca mnie?_

(1:08) _**Nie wiem, Remusie. Szukam przyczyny, czemu mógłby się bać waszego spotkania.**_

(1:08) _Myślałem, że może obawia się, że jestem paskudny_

(1:08) _**REMUSIE!**_

(1:09) _No co, to możliwe, nie? Za bardzo się nie upiększyłem._

(1:10) _**Trochę już go znasz i sądzisz, że wygląd najbardziej go obchodzi?**_

(1:10) _Atrakcyjni ludzie trzymają się pewnym standardów, prawda?_

(1:11) **_Gdyby tak było, już dawno poprosiłby cię o zdjęcie._**

(1:12) _Taa, w sumie masz rację._

(1:13) _**Wiesz, że ją mam.**_

(1:14) _Zgoda, ok._

(1:14) **_Jeśli tak się o to martwisz, dlaczego sam go nie spytasz?_**

(1:16) _"_ _Syriuszu, jakie są twoje największe obawy względem mojej osoby?"_

(1:16) **_Kretyn. Wiesz, o co mi chodzi._**

(1:17) _Możliwe, ale on zapytałby mnie wtedy o to samo._

(1:18) _**Więc bądź gotów mu odpowiedzieć.**_

(1:18) _Zobaczymy. Pomyślę o tym._

(1:19) _**Do boju.**_

xxx

Poniedziałek, wieczorem

(6:23) _Znowu jem paskudne, szpitalne jedzenie._

(6:24) **Dzieci płaczą?**

(6:24) _Jeszcze nie, ale jeszcze jest rano._

(6:24) **Haha**

(6:25) **Jak długo będziesz musiał tam zostać?**

(6:26) _Kilka dni, chyba że zdarzy się coś tragicznego (umrę z nudów), ale w sumie będą mnie wtedy wozić na łóżku._

(6:27) **Brzmi jak pora na maraton filmowy**

(6:27) _Do tej pory widziałem już chyba każdy film_

(6:28) **Wszystkich Alienów?**

(6:29) _Tak. I predatorów. Kilkakrotnie._

(6:29) **Wow. Żartowałem. Ni wiedziałem, że lubisz takie rzeczy.**

(6:30) _Jest coś satysfakcjonującego w potworze wyskakującym komuś z klaty._

(6:31) **... Na pewno nie ty jesteś seryjnym mordercą?**

(6:32) _A bronią moją kosmici?_

(6:32) **Posiadasz jakichś? Opowiedz!**

(6:33) _Cóż, Sheba wygląda podejrzanie._

(6:34) **Ma takie wystające oczy?**

(6:34) _Tak._

(6:34) [zdjęcie Sheby]

(6:35) **OH ZDJĘCIE SHEBY**

(6:36) _Chciałem ci je wysłać. Sheba zostaje w domu, podczas gdy ja tkwię tutaj._

(6:37) **To tyle, jeśli chodzi o dotrzymanie towarzystwa.**

(6:37) _Wiem, ale wysyłamy sobie sygnały dymne. Jednak to nie to samo._

(6:38) **Spróbuj gołębi. Bardzo efektywne.**

(6:39) _Zapamiętam._

(6:41) **Na drugim roku zdecydowano, że nie możemy z Rogaczem i Glizdogonem dzielić dormitorium. Stwierdziliśmy, że ok, ale pod warunkiem, że wybierzemy sobie pokoje, w których chcemy mieszkać.**

(6:42) **Więc, oczywiście, wybraliśmy te sąsiadujące.**

(6:42) _Wasi nauczyciele nawet się nie postarali._

(6:45) **Wiem. Zamontowaliśmy na elewacji system transportujący wiaderko. Był też dzwonek połączony z trzema sznurkami, po jednym dla każdego, żebyśmy mogli dać znać, kiedy przy oknie pojawi się wiadro.**

(6:46) _Większość ludzi po prostu wymyka się z pokoju._

(6:47) **Taa, ale my byliśmy głąbami. Minęły miesiące, nim w szkole zorientowali się, skąd bierze się odgłos dzwonków w środku nocy.**

(6:48) _Jesteście głąbami. Tyle zachodu._

(6:48) **Hej, potem dożywotnio pozwolili nam dzielić dormitorium! Poza tym daliśmy początek plotkom o krwawej Mary nawiedzającej szkołę.**

(6:49) _Och, założę się, że to ci się spodobało._

(6:50) **Jasne. Potem przebraliśmy Glizdogona w białą, poszarpaną kieckę i kazaliśmy łazić po błoniach na Halloween. Wszyscy piszczeli ze strachu. To było genialne.**

(6:51) _Nie, nie, teraz już wiem. To ty jesteś seryjnym mordercą._

(6:52) **Możemy być morderczą parą.**

(6:52) _Morderczą para? Taka moda?_

(6:52) **Jasne. Od teraz.**

(6:53) _Jeśli tak mi się oświadczasz, to jesteś w tym kiepski._

(6:54) **REMUSIE LUPINIE NIE POTRAFIE ZNALEŹĆ POWODU BY ŻYĆ I ZABIJAĆ BEZ CIEBIE. CZY ZECHCESZ SPRAWIĆ BYM DOSTĄPIŁ ZASZCZYTU I ODDASZ MI SWOJĄ RĘKĘ? POWIEDZ TAK ALBO CIĘ ZAMORDUJĘ**

(6:55) _Chyba nie pozostawiasz mi żadnego wyboru._

(6:55) _I będę musiał zabić cię pierwszy._

(6:56) **Chciałbym to zobaczyć.**

(6:56) _To nie byłoby nic ekscytującego. Prawdopodobnie bym cię otruł._

(6:57) **Trucizna?**

(6:57) _Nie jestem silny, więc tak, trucizna._

(6:57) **Więc będę uważał na napoje pozostawione w twoim towarzystwie.**

(6:59) _Gdy mieliśmy 15 lat, razem z Frankiem i Alice składaliśmy papierowe samoloty i tak przesyłaliśmy sobie liściki._

(7:00) **To brzmi o wiele prościej, niż nasz system.**

(7:01) _Zdecydowanie. Ale wiadomościami Franka były zwykle narysowane kutasy, a Alice pisała rymowanki._

(7:02) **Pamiętasz jakieś?**

(7:03) _Niespecjalnie. Nie potrafił odwzorować ludzkiej anatomii._

(7:03) **... Miałem na myśli rymowanki.**

(7:04) _Wiem._

(7:04) _Jedna z pielęgniarek znalazła liścik z rymowanką na swój temat, więc oczywiście wryła mi się w pamięć_

(7:05) **O boże dawaj**

(7:06) _"_ _Była sobie pielęgniarka, Pince się zwała_

(7:06) _Dawała zastrzyki, więc reszta się bała_

(7:06) _Spytana „W czym rzecz?"_

(7:06) _Ryczała „Won, precz!"_

(7:06) _Nam wszystkim psychikę skrzywiała._

(7:07) _Oparte na faktach. No tej pory nas nienawidzi._

(7:08) **o mój boże**

(7:09) _Ale była straszna i przed wierszykiem._

(7:09) **A więc tak spędzasz dni? Wpieniając pielęgniarki?**

(7:09) _To nie było celowe! Nie miała tego zobaczyć!_

(7:10) **Klątwa rymowanki**

(7:11) _I zemsta pielędniarki. Wrzeszczy, żebym zostawił w spokoju ten „szatanski gadżet"._

(7:11) **Czasem zapominam, że rozmawiamy tylko przez telefon.**

(7:12) _Cóż, kodem morsa to nie jest._

(7:12) **Nie to miałem na myśli**

(7:13) _Wiem. I tak, rozumiem cię. To może zabrzmi dziwnie, ale czasem czuję się, jakbyś był tuż obok._

(7:14) **Lubię myśleć, że tak jest. Nawet jeśli tak naprawdę jestem w Wielkiej Sali.**

(7:14) _Och, Wielka Sala, tak? Jaki przepych._

(7:16) **Ciii! I nie jest wielka. Tak się tylko nazywa.**

(7:16) _Dostaję tackę do łóżka. Chyba wygrałem_

(7:17) **Ale musisz też przestać używać „tego szatańskiego gadżetu".**

(7:18) _Łaaał, dziękuję, pielęgniarko Pince._

(7:19) **pogadamy później, Remusie.**

(7:19) _Na razie, Łapo._

xxx

Wtorek, rano

(9:45) **To może dziwne ale**

(9:45) **I nie chodzi o ego, ani nic**

(9:45) **Ale, uh...**

(9:46) _Dalej, Syriuszu. Wyrzuć to z siebie_

(9:46) **Jak sobie mnie wyobrażasz?**

(9:47) _Oh. Um._

(9:47) _Na pewno całkowicie błędnie_

(9:48) **Cóż, w takim razie trochę cię zawiodę. Mów!**

(9:50) _Ok, w porządku. Więc coś jak... długie włosy. W sensie, do ramion? I czarne. I, uh, to niezręczne_

(9:51) **Woah, jak dotąd się nie pomyliłeś.**

(9:52) _Żartujesz_

(9:52) **Nie. Mów dalej**

(9:54) _Mówiłem, że czytam w umysłach_

(9:55) **Jeśli to ma znaczenie, to robię koczek, gdy gram w piłkę.**

(9:55) _Teraz to już na pewno mnie wkręcasz._

(9:56) **I znów: nie**

(9:56) _To niesamowite_

(9:56) **Co?**

(9:56) _Nic._

(9:57) _Skórzana kurtka i ogromne, przerażające buty._

(9:57) **Przerażające?**

(9:59) _Takie, które bym założył, gdybym chciał kogoś wdeptać w błoto._

(10:00) **Ahhhh. Rozumiem**

(10:01) **I znów trafnie.**

(10:01) _Wow, powinienem czytać z kart._

(10:02) _Dobra, twoja kolej._

(10:03) **Ja mam przewagę w postaci naocznego świadka, który potwierdził urodę Remusa Lupina.**

(10:03) _Przesadzasz i to bardzo_

(10:04) **Nonsens. Zarówno Evans, jak i Rogacz zapewnili mnie, że przystojny z ciebie skurczybyk.**

(10:04) _Och, Jezu nie_

(10:04) _Kłamali_

(10:05) **Nie śmialiby! I zaczynam myśleć, że nierzetelny z ciebie narrator, Lunatyku.**

(10:05) _Ale... /okulary/_

(10:06) **Och, taa. I NAJWYRAŹNIEJ SWETRY?**

(10:06) _Och, nie, cholera, to zbyt wiele._

(10:07) **Punk i geek. Cóż za parę tworzymy.**

(10:07) _Jak z najgorszego sitcomu_

(10:08) **To niewyczerpalne źródło kiepskich żartów! Przyznam, że Rogacz może być o to ciut zazdrosny.**

(10:09) _Bo zwykle to wy odgrywacie komedie, nie?_

(10:10) **Najwięksi jajcarze w klasie! A skoro o tym mowa, musimy przygotować się do Misji Sól. Pogadamy później.**

(10:10) _Czym jest Misja Sól?Czy chcę w ogóle wiedzieć?_

(10:11) **Mówiłem ci. Powiem, jak poszło, gdy będzie po wszystkim. Spokojnie, Lunatyku, przecież ty nie wpadniesz w tarapaty.**

(10:12) _Tak, ale nie będę miał co robić, jeśli (znowu) zabiorą ci telefon_

(10:12) **Zapewniam, że jeśli przestaniesz teraz do mnie pisać, to niczego mi nie zabiorą.**

(10:13) _W porządku. Nie daj się złapać_

(10:13) **Tak trzymaj.**

xxx

(10:45) **Lily, jesteś na swoim miejscu?**

(10:46) _\- Myślałam, że uzgodniliśmy pseudonimy, Black.-_

(10:46) **W takim razie, Evans, zacznij używać mojego.**

(10:47) _-Tak, łapo, jestem na miejscu.-_

(10:47) **Doskonale, Łanio. Rogaczu, jak sytuacja u ciebie?**

(10:48) Jest dobrze. Zatkałem Glizdkowi usta, żeby nie piszczał.

(10:49) Czy to naprawdę konieczne? Mogą nas wylać!

(10:50) **Już ci mówiliśmy, Glizdogonie! Nie skażą cię za to.**

(10:50) Syriuszu, kocham cię, ale to idzie za daleko.

(10:51) _-Chłopaki, pogadacie później. Mam to zrobić? Teraz?-_

(10:51) **TAK ŁANIO. ZACZYNAMY ETAP PIERWSZY MISJI SÓL: TERAZ!**

(10:51) _-Raz kozie śmierć.-_

(10:54) To mnie rozdziera.

(10:54) **Rogaczu, jeśli to spieprzysz bo chcesz obsikać terytorium to rozerwę ci gardło własnymi szczękami.**

(10:55) Myślę, że Łania zrobi to jako pierwsza.

(10:56) **ROGACZ IDZIESZ TERAZ TERAZ**

(10:57) To okropne. To mnie przeraża.

(10:57) **Glizdku, ty nawet nic nie robisz.**

(10:58) Mimo wszystko! Nie chcę, żeby wszyscy moi przyjaciele skończyli w więzieniu.

(10:58) **Nie pójdziemy do więzienia!**

(10:59) Nie, tylko dostaniecie dożywotni szlaban. Co za różnica?

(11:01) _-Co mówicie o więzieniu?-_

(11:01) **ŁANIO ŻYJESZ. JAK POSZŁO?**

(11:02) _\- Dostałam dane, zapisałam jego numer na komórkę. Czy powiemy Rogaczowi, że już może przestać go zagadywać?-_

(11:02) **Nieee, wygląda jakby się miał rozpłakać z nudów. Chcę zobaczyć, ile wytrzyma.**

(11:03) On ryzykuje dla ciebie życie. Mógłbyś być nieco milszy.

(11:03) **Glizdogonie! Przestań! Nikt nie umrze, ani nie pójdzie do więzienia. Skończ.**

(11:04) Jak chcesz, ale wiedz, że ja nie wpłacę kaucji.

(11:10) Serio, Łapo, chciałeś mu pozwolić ze mną gadać przez bitą godzinę?

(11:10) **Spokojnie. Minęło 15 min**

(11:11) Łanio, słyszałem, że dobrze ci poszło.

(11:12) _-Etap pierwszy zakończony. Cel osiągnięty, panowie.-_

(11:12) **Ejj, to moja kwestia!**

(11:13) _-Jak tam chcesz.-_

(11:13) **ETAP PIERWSZY ZAKOŃCZONY, CEL OSIĄGNIĘTY, DRUŻYNO. JUTRO KONTYNUACJA. DO ZOBACZENIA.**

xxx

Wtorek, po południu

(5:34) _Mam nadzieję, że wciąż żyjesz?_

(5:35) **Wow, ty i Glizdogon jesteście mega pesymistami.**

(5:35) _Zacząłem pisać mowę na pocieszenie. Pytam, żeby wiedzieć, czy mogę kontynuować._

(5:36) **Nie krępuj się. Jednak na razie do niczego ci się nie przyda.**

(5:36) _A więc misja przeszła bez zgrzytów?_

(5:37) **Ani jednego. Było pięknie, gładko i elegancko.**

(5:37) _Czy czegoś więcej się dowiem, czy muszę czekać na zakończenie misji?_

(5:38) **Hm… Mogę ci zdawać raport po zakończeniu każdego etapu. Dziś był etap wstępny. Przygotowania. Zabawa zacznie się dopiero jutro.**

(5:39) _A dzisiaj co zrobiliście?_

(5:40) **Wszedłem w posiadanie numeru telefonu nauczyciela. Slughorna.**

(5:41) _Twój flirt nie ma ograniczeń._

(5:42) **Blee nie. Nie nie nie. Łania flirtowała.**

(5:42) **Uh, wybacz, dziewczyna Rogacza.**

(5:43) _To gang. Wkręciłeś do gangu kolejną osobę poprzez nadanie jej pseudonimu._

(5:43) **Uznała to za stosowne,s koro my je mamy. No i to super tajna misja itd.**

(5:43) _Łania?_

(5:44) **Spotkałeś ją.**

(5:44) _To twój kreatywny wkład?_

(5:45) **Och, tak. W końcu jestem mistrzem pseudonimów.**

(5:45) _Ok. A więc zmusiłeś nieletnią do flirtowania z nauczycielem chemii. Jak bardzo w zgodzie z prawem jest ten wasz plan?_

(5:45) **Szczerze, to chyba jedyna część z nim zgodna. Ale to Slughorn zostanie skazany. Ej, a może po prostu mógłbym gdzieś zgłosić jego nikczemne podejście do uczniów.**

(5:45) _To by była dojrzała decyzja._

(5:46) **Nieeee. Puściliby mu płazem. On nigdy niczego nie wywinął. Zresztą, Łani udało się dostać do schowka, więc podmieniła nasze eksperymenty.**

(5:46) **A muszę dodać, że jest jego ulubienicą i jest bardzo dobra z chemii. W sumie ze wszystkiego.**

(5:46) _Rogacz to szczęściarz._

(5:47) **Taa i możesz być pewien, że to wszystko dzięki szczęściu.**

(5:48) _Więc, co jeszcze zrobiła?_

(5:49) **Cóż, trzyma tam swoje rzeczy, kiedy uczy. Wliczając w to telefon. A więc Łania wysłała do siebie smsa i voila. Mamy numer.**

(5:49) **W tym czasie Rogacz zajął go prosząc o pomoc. Cudownie było na to patrzeć. Ten stary dziad nie umie się zamknąć.**

(5:50) _Nie zabezpieczył telefonu hasłem?_

(5:50) **Jak widać nie. Co za kretyn. Mieszka w budynku z setką nastolatków. Powinien wynająć ochronę, hah.**

(5:51) _I co teraz?_

(5:51) **To już wiem tylko ja, a ty, Lunatyku, dowiesz się później. W swoim czasie.**

(5:51) _Wspominałeś, że to najbardziej legalna część planu..._

(5:51) **Nie martw się. Cały weekend szczegółowo się przygotowywaliśmy. Będzie dobrze.**

(5:52) _Na pewno?_

(5:52) **oczywiście**

(5:53) **Ale gdybym poszedł do więzienia, to pisałbyś do mnie codziennie?**

(5:54) _Co drugi dzień, żeby nie wyszło, że się ciebie uczepiłem._

(5:55) **I wysłałbyś zdjęcie?**

(5:56) _Jeśli tylko byś obiecał nie dzielić się nim z jakimś mięśniakiem z celi._

(5:56) **Trzymałbym je pod poduszką.**

(5:57) _I całował na dobranoc?_

(5:57) **Och, oczywiście, Lunatyku. Nie jestem bez serca.**

(5:57) _Dobrze wiedzieć, przygotuję portfolio._

(5:59) **Niech będzie ostre.**

(6:00) _Słaba wymówka na użycie słowa „ostry"._

(6:01) **Touche.**

xxx

Środa, rano

(10:24) _Jutro wychodzę._

(10:25) _**Hej, a więc nie było tak źle.**_

(10:25) _Tak, wiem. Mówią nawet, że mogę chodzić na spacery._

(10:25) _**Och, cudownie!**_

(10:26) _Tak, wiedziałem, że się ucieszysz._

(10:27) _**A więc to sprowadza nas do pytania o wadze państwowej...**_

(10:27) _Słucham_

(10:28) _**CZY TO ZNACZY ŻE W WEEKEND GO SPOTKASZ?!**_

(10:28) _Boże. Alice! Gdybym cię nie znał, to bym pomyślał, że sama chcesz się z nim spotkać._

(10:28) _**Cóż, jeśli prosisz, bym poszła z tobą, to nie będę protestować.**_

(10:29) _Masz Franka. Trzymaj się jego._

(10:30) _**I kto to mówi.**_

(10:31) _?_

(10:31) _**Nieważne. Dlaczego nie spotkasz się z nim w ten weekend?**_

(10:33) _Mogę chodzić, ale nie mogę biegać._

(10:33) _Co miałaś na myśli?_

(10:34) _**Nic. Umówienie się na lunch chyba nie powinno być męczące.**_

(10:34) _Alice przestań próbować zmienić temat._

(10:35) _**Ale to naprawdę nic. Jeśli już, to ty próbujesz zmienić temat.**_

(10:35) _Tak, ponieważ to było dziwne._

(10:36) _**To był żart.**_

(10:37) _A na czym bazował ten żart?!_

(10:37) _**Zaczynasz popadać w paranoję.**_

(10:37) _A ty coś ukrywasz._

(10:39) _**Słuchaj, nie chciałam o tym wspominać, ponieważ Frank zasugerował, żeby tego nie robić.**_

(10:40) _Wspominać czego?_

(10:40) _**Teraz ty coś ukrywasz.**_

(10:42) _Chcę mieć pewność, że mówimy o tym samym._

(10:45) _**Frank powiedział mi, że go pocałowałeś.**_

(10:50) _**Remusie? To prawda?**_

(10:52) _Czy właśnie takich użył słów?_

(10:52) _**A co to za różnica!**_

(10:53) _Ogromna! Czy podał kontekst?_

(10:53) _**Nie, nie prosiłam o detale na temat pocałunku najlepszego przyjaciela z moim chłopaka!**_

(10:55) _Wtedy jeszcze nie był twoim chłopakiem._

(10:56) _**ŁAŁ i to miało sprawić, że poczuję się lepiej?**_

(10:57) _Nie, to znaczy, że nie powiedział ci o wszystkim._

(10:58) _**Nie chcę wiedzieć! Dlatego o tym nie wspominałam. Wiedziałam, że dziwnie zareagujesz.**_

(10:59) _To nie ja reaguję dziwnie! Chcę żebyś wiedziała, że wcale takie nie jest!_

(11:01) _**Ależ jest.**_

(11:02) _Bo nie pozwalasz mi wyjaśnić._

(11:03) _**Nie chcę, żebyś mi to wyjaśniał. Było, minęło.**_

(11:04) _**Spotkaj się z Kochasiem. I zapomnij o tamtym, Remusie.**_

(11:04) _Zapomniałem, Alice. Nie mam ukrytych uczuć wobec twojego chłopaka._

(11:06) _**On twierdzi inaczej i, szczerze, ja też odnoszę takie wrażenie.**_

(11:06) _O mój boże nie. Nie. W żadnym wypadku._

(11:08) _**Skoro tak twierdzisz.**_

(11:09) _Alice, daj spokój._

(11:12) _Alice._

(11:24) _..._

(11:33) _W porządku._

xxx

Środa, południe

(12:12) **Etap drugi w toku. Na razie bez odzewu, ale jestem cierpliwym człowiekiem.**

(12:15) _Na czym polega etap drugi?_

(12:16) **Cieszę się, że pytasz, Lunatyku!**

(12:16) **Etap drugi polega na smsach.**

(12:18) _Nie rozumiem._

(12:19) **Och, Luni, wierzyłem, że twój bystry umysł to rozgryzie.**

(12:20) _Nie teraz. Więc jaki jest etap drugi?_

(12:21) **Cóż, posiadamy numer telefonu. Gdy ty wdałeś się w pyskówkę z palaczem zioła, Rogacz z Łanią kupowali karty do telefonów.**

(12:22) _Twoim wielkim planem jest zarzucenie go smsami?_

(12:22) **To dopiero drugi etap, Lunatyku. Miejże wiarę.**

(12:24) _Mm._

(12:24) **Co się stało?**

(12:25) _Nie przejmuj się. I co takiego do niego piszecie?_

(12:25) **Próbujemy odkryć jego zainteresowania. Czy wolałby pisać z młodą blondynką, brunetką, czy rudą? Mam nadzieję, że nie to ostatnie, bo będzie trzeba wyciągnąć Łanię ze szkoły.**

(12:27) **Jeśli zgodzi się flirtować z jedną z tych ślicznotek, przechodzimy do etapu trzeciego. Ale to temat na kiedy indziej.**

(12:27) _Jak na razie to brzmi dziwacznie._

(12:28) **Zaufaj mi, Remusie. Mamy co do tego większe plany.**

(12:28) **A teraz: Co się stało?**

(12:30) _Alice_ _jest na mnie zła._

(12:31) **Dlaczego?**

(12:31) _Wie o sprawie z Frankiem, choć w gruncie rzeczy nie zna szczegółów i nie pozwoli mi wyjaśnić._

(12:33) **Co sądzi, że wie?**

(12:33) _Frank powiedział jej, że go pocałowałem, ale nie o wyzwaniu. Nie wiedziała nawet, czy to było zanim stali się parą, więc nie wiem co jej powiedział._

(12:33) **Frank brzmi jak osoba, której nie da się lubić.**

(12:35) _Taa, wiem co masz na myśli. Ale najwyraźniej oboje myślą, że on wciąż mi się podoba._

(12:35) **Ale tak nie jest?**

(12:35) _Oczywiście, że nie! Jeny, myślałem że akurat ty nie będziesz miał co do tego wątpliwości._

(12:36) **Tylko się upewniam.**

(12:36) _I co, czujesz się pewnie?_

(12:38) **SYRIUSZ BLACK NIGDY NIE CZUJE SIĘ NIEPEWNIE. CHYBA ŻE WŁOSY SIĘ NIE UKŁADAJĄ.**

(12:38) _A dziś jak wyglądają?_

(12:39) **Olśniewająco jak zawsze. Grałem rano, więc zwinąłem je w (twój ulubiony) kok**

(12:40) _Tak, tak, jasne._

(12:41) **Nie zaprzeczaj, potrafię cię przejrzeć.**

(12:41) _Ciiii._

(12:43) **Rumienisz się, prawda?**

(12:44) _Zamierzam wykorzystać moc, jaką dają mi smsy i skłamać, iż absolutnie nie._

(12:44) **Wiedziałem.**

(12:45) **Więc co zamierzasz względem Alice?**

(12:46) _Nie wiem. Nie mam pojęcia, czy powinienem porozmawiać z Frankiem, żeby to wyjaśnić. Nie wiem, czy zrobić to teraz, czy spotkać się z nimi jutro._

(12:46) **Osobiście?**

(12:47) _Och, tak. Umm, wypuszczają mnie jutro do domu._

(12:47) **Rozumiem. Cóż, to chyba rozmowa, którą trzeba przeprowadzić osobiście?**

(12:49) _Prawdopodobnie._

(12:50) _Nigdy więcej picia i całowania. Za dużo z tym problemów._

(12:51) **Ależ nie mów tak! Łamiesz mi serce.**

(12:52) _ok, nie będę tego robił jednocześnie._

(12:52) **Od razu lepiej. Brzmi bardziej obiecująco.**

(12:54) _Obiecująco?_

(12:54) **Mhm. Perspektywy na przyszłość itp.**

(12:55) **i znów się rumienisz, zgadłem?**

(12:55) _Wcale nie pomaga, jak mi to wytykasz! Nawet cię nie ma obok, a i tak jesteś nieznośny. Dość._

(12:57) **A myślisz, że jak ja się czuję? Jesteś gdzieś tam, w okularach i swetrze, z rumieńcem na twarzy. Jakże niesprawiedliwe.**

(12:57) _Naprawdę czepiłeś się tych okularów._

(12:58) **I nie wspomnimy o twojej fascynacji lakierem do paznokci?**

(12:58) _Nie, mówiłem dość. Przestań mówić. Teraz._

(12:59) **Masz szczęście, że muszę iść na lekcje.**

(12:59) _A więc idź, odwal się. Daj mi spokój._

(12:59) **Ranisz mnie.**

(12:59) _A ty mnie zawstydzasz._

(1:00) **Też będę za tobą tęsknił, Lunatyku.**

xxx

Czwartek, rano

(9:37) _**Gdzie jesteś**_

(9:37) _Przy recepcji_

(9:38) _**My przed budynkiem**_

(9:38) _"_ _My?"_

(9:38) _**Tak, Remusie. Mamy chodzenie do nadrobienia.**_

(9:39) _Tylko chodzenie?_

(9:39) _**Jednocześnie możemy rozmawiać.**_

(9:39) _Pozwolisz mi mówić?_

(9:40) _**Tak. Nie martw się. Frank też ma kłopoty.**_

(9:40) _Czas najwyższy._

(9:40) _**Remusie, nie przeginaj.**_

(9:41) _Ok._

(9:42) _Cieszę się, że przyszłaś, Alice._

(9:42) _**Ta. Ja też. No ruszaj się.**_

xxx

Czwartek, południe

(11:49) _Nie nienawidzi mnie._

(11:50) **Hej, zawsze coś. Co się stało?**

(11:51) _Wygląda na to, że Frank nie powiedział jej niczego konkretnego. Dostał burę życia._

(11:51) **Zasłużył. Serio, Lunatyku, jeśli kiedykolwiek go spotkam...**

(11:53) _Zabijesz go, wiem._

(11:53) _Przeprosił i w ogóle. To było niesamowite._

(11:54) **Alice ma mocną rękę.**

(11:55) _O tak, nie masz pojęcia._

(11:55) **Kryzys zażegnany?**

(11:57) _Chyba można tak powiedzieć. Opowiedz mi o drugim etapie._

(11:58) **Och, idzie świetnie! Mamy jego preferencje i wgl.**

(11:58) _Ohydne, Syriuszu._

(11:58) **Słuchaj, zaufaj mi. Będzie lepiej, serio.**

(11:59) _Mam nadzieję, że nie lubi rudych?_

(11:59) **Na szczęście nie. Ani nie nieletnie, co również rozważaliśmy.**

(12:00) _A gdyby?_

(12:02) **Zgłosilibyśmy to, cholera. Ale taa, świadczymy mu drobne usługi sextingu. Etap trzeci jutro wchodzi w życie.**

(12:02) _Łapo... Czy ty mu wysyłasz... rzeczy?_

(12:04) **Taa. To nieprzyjemne, mówiąc delikatnie. Lubi, jak go nazywam „dużym chłopcem".**

(12:05) _O jezu, nie muszę o tym wiedzieć_

(12:05) **Czujesz się niepewnie?**

(12:06) _Czuję się zniesmaczony._

(12:07) **Ciebie tez mogę tak nazywać, jeśli zechcesz.**

(12:07) _odwal się_

(12:09) **Nie? To może coś słodszego? Mogę wrócić do cukiereczka.**

(12:09) _Tak, kiedy obaj mentalnie osiągniemy 80tkę._

(12:10) **Nie mów tak, skarbie.**

(12:10) **Ok, ok, może coś bardziej współczesnego. Przystojniaku?**

(12:10) _Nie_

(12:11) **Pięknisiu**

(12:11) _NIE_

(12:11) **Ok, pierniczku, żadne z nich.**

(12:13) _Słuchaj, pączusiu, Lunatyk mi wystarczy._

(12:13) **Ale, landrynko, skąd ludzie będą wiedzieć, że należysz do mnie?**

(12:15) _Śliweczko, będziesz po prostu musiał z tym jakoś żyć._

(12:15) **ALE ORZESZKU!**

(12:15) _Żadnych ale, kluseczko. Cicho teraz. Lunatyk musi zjeść lunch._

(12:16) **Odezwę się później, kochanie.**

(12:16) _Pa, kochanie._

xxx

Czwartek, po południu

(3:22) **Twoja kolej. Ja już nie mogę.**

(3:22) Co się stało z: "JESTEM SYRIUSZ BLACK, MISTRZ FLIRTU. WSZYSTKO NIM OSIĄGNĘ."

(3:23) **Nie wątpię w swoje umiejętności. Jestem zniesmaczony i potrzebuję przerwy.**

(3:23) Nie chcę tego robić.

(3:23) **ROGACZU PROSZĘ. POMÓŻ BRATU.**

(3:24) Nie, to był twój pomysł.

(3:24) **Proszę, chłopie, najwyżej przez godzinę.**

(3:26) Oczekuję za to zapłaty.

(3:26) **Dostaniesz ją. I Lily też.**

(3:26) Czemu Lily?

(3:27) **Zobaczysz, kiedy zaczniesz z nim pisać.**

(3:27) TO NIE JEST JAKIŚ FETYSZ ZWIĄZANY Z MOJĄ DZIEWCZYNĄ, CO?

(3:39) **BOŻE, NIE NIE NIE O TO MI CHODZIŁO**

(3:39) **PO PROSTU**

(3:39) **ZOBACZYSZ.**

(3:40) Boję się. Żądam ogromnej rekompensaty.

(3:40) **Tak będzie, przyrzekam ci, Rogaczu. Dostaniesz swoją nagrodę.**

xxx

(5:34) ŁAPO!

(5:35) **Tak James?**

(5:35) TO BYŁA PUŁAPKA! WSZYSTKO ZNISZCZYŁEŚ!

(5:35) **Po co ten dramatyzm**

(5:36) **Znaczy, wiem że jest kiepsko, ale chyba nie /aż tak/**

(5:36) NIE, JEST AŻ TAK ŹLE

(5:36) BYŁEM Z LILY

(5:37) W SENSIE /Z LILY/

(5:37) I TEN CHUJ DO MNIE PISZE

(5:37) „HEJ MALEŃSKA CO PORABIASZ"

(5:37) CAŁUJĘ SIĘ! Z DZIEWCZYNĄ! NO TO JUŻ NIE!

(5:38) **Powiedziałem, że ci to zrekompensuję!**

(5:38) MOŻESZ ZREKOMPENSOWAĆ MI WIECZÓR UPOKORZENIA? LILY NIE PRZESTAJE SIE ŚMIAĆ

(5:39) **A to już twój kiepski wybór dziewczyny**

(5:39) WIEDZIAŁEŚ ŻE TAK BĘDZIE

(5:39) **Ta**

(5:40) **Cóż**

(5:40) **Flirtowanie z Lunatykiem jest dziwne przez to**

(5:40) Wiem, co masz na myśli. Czuję się zbrukany.

(5:41) Więęęęęc

(5:41) Przyznajesz, że z nim flirtujesz, tak?

(5:41) **Zamknij się.**

(5:42) Mały chłopiec i jego miłostki.

(5:42) **Czy muszę ci przypominać o wszystkich upokarzających rzeczach, które robiłeś i mówiłeś, zanim Lily się nad tobą zlitowała?**

(5:42) Nieeeeeeeee. Bo to nie ma znaczenia. To ty jesteś ten „cool", a przynajmniej tak twierdzisz.

(5:43) **Bo jestem. Przynajmniej nie powiedziałem mu, że go kocham.**

(5:43) Miałem dwanaście lat, nie liczy się.

(5:44) **Tak bardzo się liczy**

(5:44) Nieprawda. Czy on też z tobą flirtuje?

(5:46) **Myślę że tak, na swój własny sposób. Najczęściej każe mi się zamknąć.**

(5:46) Jesteście tacy uroczy.

(5:47) **Spłoniesz w ogniu.**

(5:47) Chodź po swój brudny telefon. Nie chcę go.

(5:47) **W porządku.**

(5:47) PRZYNIEŚ PIANKI

(5:48) **Skąd mam wytrzasnąć teraz pianki?**

(5:48) Z kuchni.

(5:48) **Chcesz, żebym się włamał do kuchni?!**

(5:49) Mówiłeś coś o rekompensacie.

(5:49) **Skurwiel.**

xxx

 ** _[Łapa dzwoni]_**

 _—_ _Ermm?_

 _—_ _ **Luniaczku!**_

 _—_ _Syriuszu, co do choler... Jest północ._

 _—_ **Slughorn nie przestaje pisać. On nie śpi, Lunatyku.**

 _—_ _Jak widać ja też już nie._

 _—_ _ **Osiągam punkt krytyczny. Moja wyobraźnia za nim nie nadąża.**_

 _—_ _Naprawdę nie chcę wiedzieć._

 _—_ _ **Nie, potrzebuję twojej pomocy!**_

 _—_ _Nie pomogę ci podniecać jakiegoś starego dziada._

 _—_ _ **A gdybym zapłacił?**_

 _—_ _Przestań mi uwłaczać!_

 _—_ _ **Na Rogacza zadziałało.**_

 _—_ _Cóż, może on jest łatwy, hm?_

 _—_ _ **Udajesz ciężkiego do zdobycia. Widzę, co robisz.**_

 _—_ _Udaję martwego. Śpię._

 _—_ _ **Nieee, Lunatyku, no weź. Jeszcze kilka minut. Jak będę z nim sam, to wyskoczę przez okno.**_

 _—_ _Co ty na to, Sheba, pozwolimy, aby Syriusz wyskoczył przez okno? …Sheba mówi „tak"_

 _—_ _ **Kłamstwa. Wyraźnie slyszałem: „Nie, Lunatyku, dlaczego miałbyś coś takiego w ogóle proponować?" Sheba nie jest potworem.**_

 _—_ _...Sheba mówi, że jesteś chujem_

 _—_ _ **Przestań nastawiać Shebę przeciwko mnie!**_

 _—_ _Dobrze wiesz, że woli mnie._

 _—_ _ **Nigdy nie powinniśmy byli się rozwodzić. To zniszczyło Shebę.**_

 _—_ _Cieszy się, że się wyprowadziłeś. Nie mogła dłużej znosić pijaństwa._

 _—_ _ **Zobaczymy się w sądzie, Remusie. Odzyskam Shebę.**_

 _—_ _Po moim trupie._

 _—_ _ **O nie.**_

 _—_ _Co?_

 _—_ _ **Chce zdjęcie.**_

 _—_ _Powiedz mu, że to narusza warunki umowy._

 _—_ _ **Jesteś geniuszem.**_

 _—_ _Wiem. Hej, Syriuszu?_

 _—_ **Mm?**

 _—_ _Dlaczego... Dlaczego ty nigdy nie poprosiłeś o moje zdjęcie?_

 _—_ _Nie idę do więzienia naprawdę, Remusie. Nie potrzebuję zdjęć na samotne noce._

 _—_ _Wiesz, o co mi chodzi. Na pewno jesteś... ciekaw, czy coś._

 _—_ _ **A ty?**_

 _—_ _Ja też._

 _—_ _ **To dlaczego ty nie poprosiłeś o zdjęcie?**_

 _—_ _Jestem ciekaw, nie... nie boję się, ani nic._

 _—_ _ **Boisz się, że będę dziwnie wyglądał?**_

 _—_ _Tym się nie martwię. Nikt nie potrafiłby udawać takiej pewności siebie, bez świadomości, że jest atrakcyjny._

 _—_ _ **A myślisz, że ja tym się martwię?**_

 _—_ _Tak._

 _—_ _ **Jak w ogóle mogłeś tak pomyśleć!?**_

 _—_ _Och, nie, nie tak. Nie boję się, że pomyślisz, że wyglądam dziwnie, ponieważ jesteś snobistyczny, ale... bo wyglądam dziwnie?_

 _—_ _ **Nie dbałbym o to nawet, gdybyś wyglądał jak Simon Cowell.**_

 _—_ _To... to ma mnie uspokoić?_

 _—_ _ **Facet wygląda jak stopa,a jego osobowość wcale nie jest lepsza.**_

 _—_ _Zgoda, to trafna obserwacja._

 _—_ _ **Ja... chyba wiem, czym jestem.**_

 _—_ _Czym? Człowiekiem, zapewne?_

 _—_ _ **Nie, nie, po prostu.. Ej, zamknij się!**_

 _—_ _Haha, wiem, co masz na myśli Syriuszu. No to mów._

 _—_ _ **Nadal badan grunt, ale nie tak, jak ty sugerowałeś.**_

 _—_ _Ok._

 _—_ _ **I po prostu... Tyle mi się udało wywnioskować.**_

 _—_ _Nie będziesz musiał określać się tak do końca życia, Syriuszu. Jeśli coś innego będzie ci bardziej pasowało._

 _—_ _ **W porządku. To mnie uspokoiło.**_

 _—_ _A więc_

 _—_ _ **Ok.**_

 _—_ _Masz zamiar mi powiedzieć?_

 _—_ _ **Tak.**_

 _—_ _Ale jeszcze nie mówiłeś tego na głos, prawda?_

 _—_ _ **Nie, nie mówiłem. Co jeśli źle to wymówię albo w ogóle źle się określam?**_

 _—_ _Jeśli nie chcesz mówić, to nie musisz, Łapo._

 _—_ _ **Chcę. To ważne, abyś miał pewność.**_

 _—_ _Ja? Ale tu chodzi o ciebie, nie musisz..._

 _—_ _ **Panseksualny. Tak myślę. Jak na razie.**_

 _—_ _Ja... rozwiń._

 _—_ _ **Lubię osobę. Osobowość i tak dalej. Nie płeć, nie wygląd. Liczy się to, co jest w środku i podobne banały.**_

 _—_ _A więc, jeśli osobowość jest wspaniała, reszta się nie liczy?_

 _—_ _ **Nie wpływa na to, co czuję do danej osoby. Więc mógłbyś być dziewczyną, transem, olbrzymem, czy ośmiornicą. Nie dbam o to. Lubię ciebie, Lunatyku.**_

 _—_ _Och._

 _—_ **Haha, taaak. Och.**

 _—_ _Więc, jeśli wyglądam jak Simon Cowell, ale się tak nie zachowuję, to ci odpowiada?_

 _—_ **Uh huh. To nie znaczy, że nie doceniam tego, jak wyglądasz.**

 _—_ _O boże._

 _—_ _ **Serio, trafiłem w sedno.**_

 _—_ _Przestań, znów mnie zawstydzasz!_

 _—_ _ **Pewnego dnia sam mi odpowiesz flirtem.**_

 _—_ _Powinieneś flirtować ze Slughornem._

 _—_ _ **Chyba zasnął.**_

 _—_ _Ciekawe jak to jest_

 _—_ _ **Dobra, dobra, zamknę się.**_

 _—_ _Och, lubię, gdy mówisz Łapo, ale nie o... pierwszej nad ranem._

 _—_ _ **Będę to miał na uwadze.**_

 _—_ _Tak mówisz, ale wątpię, byś się do tego stosował._

 _—_ _ **Nie, masz rację.**_

 _—_ _Nie ma sensu kłamać, Syriuszu Black. Widzę, co robisz._

 _—_ **Wow, brzmimy jak małżeństwo.**

 _—_ _Przynajmniej jesteśmy tego świadomi. Dobranoc, pączku._

 _—_ _ **To moja kwestia.**_

 _—_ _Rozłącz się._

 _—_ _ **Śpij dobrze, Słońce.**_

 ** _[Połączenie zakończone]_**

xxx

Piątek, rano

(10:23) _**Rozpoczęliśmy etap trzeci.**_

(10:25) _Nie mogę teraz o tym czytać, jakiś baran obudził mnie o nieludzkiej godzinie i teraz zdycham._

(10:25) _**I mówisz, że to ja jestem drama queen!**_

(10:25) _Gdyby ciebie to spotkało, to by było coś w stylu_

(10:26) _OCH DROGI LUNATYKU CHCIAŁBYM Z TOBĄ TERAZ POROZMAWIAĆ ALE NIE MOGĘ, MÓJ MÓZG ZMIENIONO W POPIÓŁ I ŻÓŁĆ PRZEZ ZMĘCZENIE JAKIE ZAPEWNIŁ MI JEDEN JEŁOP DZWONIĄC W ŚRODKU NOCY._

(10:27) _**Pokazałem to Rogaczowi i powiedział, że to całkiem trafne.**_

(10:27) _Jesteś tak przewidywalny. Więc na czym polega etap trzeci?_

(10:29) _**Etap trzeci wykorzystuje karty, które Rogacz kupił z Łanią. Zarzucimy go wiadomościami.**_

(10:29) _**W sensie... dostanie sekstingowy spam. Wkrótce się wkurzy i pewnie będzie się chciał wycofać.**_

(10:31) _I co się stanie, kiedy to zrobi?_

(10:31) _**Będzie etap czwarty. Nie tak szybko, Lunatyku.**_

(10:33) _Dobrze._

(10:33) _A co, jeśli mu to przypasuje? I będzie pisał z całą waszą czwórką?_

(10:35) _Wątpię, żeby starzec miał tyle energii._

(10:35) _**Liczę, że nie ma. Jeśli nadal będę musiał to robić, zacznę pobierać od niego opłatę i zacznę własny biznes.**_

(10:37) _Waham się, by zapytać, ale... dobry jesteś?_

(10:37) _**Chcesz sprawdzić na własnej skórze?**_

(10:39) _Nie, dziękuję. To by wykraczało poza moją obecną strefę komfortu._

(10:39) _**Skoro tak mówisz. Chyba jestem, muszę być. Znaczy, wciąż mi odpisuje. I to jak mi odpisuje.**_

(10:41) _A więc zostawię was samych. Mam konsolowy fitness do zrobienia i niestety muszę to zrobić._

(10:41) _ **Mówiłem, nie chcę o tym słyszeć, chyba że ćwiczysz jogę.**_

(10:42) _To przestań odpowiadać._

(10:42) **Narka.**

xxx

Piątek, po południu

(6:42) _**Chciałbym cię o coś zapytać.**_

(6:43) _Ok._

(6:50) _Ok znaczy, że możesz to zrobić, Łapo._

(6:52) _**Szukam odpowiednich słów.**_

(6:52) _Powiedz mi, czego dotyczy pytanie i coś wymyślimy._

(6:54) _ **Wiem, na co chorujesz.**_

(6:54) _Ah._

(6:54) _Kiedy się spotkamy?_

(6:56) _**Oczywiście nadal tego chcę.**_

(6:56) _Tak, ja też._

(6:57) _Um, nie wiem. Chyba fizycznie nie dam rady w ten weekend._

(6:57) _**A na tygodniu ja mam szkołę.**_

(6:58) _**To może w następny?**_

(6:58) _**Jeśli to, umm, nie za szybko?**_

(6:58) _Nie, powinno być ok. Jest ok._

(6:59) _**W sobotę? Bo w niedzielę mam mecz.**_

(6:59) _Tak, pasuje mi. Myślę, że ustalimy szczegóły bliżej tego terminu?_

(7:00) _**Ta, to dobry pomysł.**_

(7:02) _Ok, super._

(7:03) **Ok. Ła, chciałem się upewnić, czy to wciąż wchodzi w grę.**

(7:03) _Oczywiście, że tak._

(7:04) _**W porządku.**_

(7:05) _Mhm. Porozmawiamy później._

(7:06) _**Tak, trzymaj się, Lunatyku.**_

xxx

Sobota, wieczorem

(6:51) _oglądam Jurassic Park._

(6:53) _**Co...? Po raz pierwszy?**_

(6:53) _Od dziecka, yup._

(6:53) _Głupia imitacja filmu._

(6:54) _**Dinozaury nie są głupie, Remusie! Jak możesz.**_

(6:54) _No kto rozsądny by pomyślał, że genetycznie odtworzone dinozaury to dobry pomysł? I zesłanie ich na wyspę? Nie łapię tego._

(6:56) _**Ale pomyśl o przygodzie!**_

(6:56) _Nie muszę, mam przed sobą. Ludzie umierają._

(6:58) _**Musisz być petardą w kinie.**_

(6:58) _Nie martw się, zwykle wstrzymuję się z komentarzem do zakończenia filmu._

(6:58) _**to chyba pocieszające.**_

(6:59) _ale jem popcorn_

(7:01) _**No to kupimy duży kubeł.**_

(7:02) _**Tak spędzasz sobotę?**_

(7:03) _Oglądając okropne klasyki? Tak._

(7:03) _**Cholera, Remusie. Musisz się gdzieś ruszyć.**_

(7:05) _I co? Wyobraź mnie sobie w klubie._

(7:05) _**Widzę brokat i neony.**_

(7:06) _Cóż, mylisz się. Bardziej mnie ciągnie do skóry._

(7:06) _**Jezusie**_

(7:07) _A ty co robisz?_

(7:08) _**Urodziny jakiegoś snoba, więc mamy ognisko nad jeziorem.**_

(7:08) _Nie lepiej na plaży? Nad morzem?_

(7:10) _**Taa, ale tutaj nie do zrobienia. Więc jezioro musi wystarczyć.**_

(7:10) _Więc bawisz się na ognisku i piszesz do mnie na temat Jurassic Park?_

(7:12) **Jurassic Park jest spoko, Lunatyku.**

(7:13) _Bardziej interesujące niż ognisko, huh?_

(7:13) _**Tak. Jak upieczesz zbyt dużo pianek, to w końcu staje się nudne.**_

(7:15) _Jak długo, nim wrzucicie kogoś w ogień?_

(7:16) **Oo, pysznie. Chyba niedługo. Większość piła.**

(7:17) **Och, twój największy koszmar Luni – ktoś zaproponował prawdę czy wyzwanie.**

(7:17) _Ale ty nie piłeś, prawda?_

(7:18) _**Nie, nie jestem pijany.**_

(7:18) _Szczęściarz. Nie chcę żadnych wtop._

(7:18) _Były wgl jakieś? Odkąd Slughorn przeczytał smsy_

(7:19) _**Och, taa. Wydziedziczyli mnie.**_

(7:19) _CO_

(7:19) _**To nic wielkiego. Powinni byli zrobić to wcześniej**_

(7:20) _Nie, Syriuszu. Co się stało?_

(7:20) _**Och, to było bardzo formalne i zimne. Napisała do mnie list, w którym powiedziała, że nie chce więcej widzieć mnie w domu i że nie powinienem rozmawiać z Regulusem, bo go też splamię.**_

(7:20) _**Naprawdę mam to gdzieś, Lunatyku. Cieszę, się że już po wszystkim.**_

(7:21) _Cóż, to chyba lepsze niż alternatywa._

(7:21) **?**

(7:21) _Obóz naprawczy?_

(7:23) **Och. Taa. Dużo lepsze.**

(7:23) _A co z resztą?_

(7:25) **Reg i jego kumple to chuje, ale nie bardziej niż zwykle. Po prostu używają innych słów.**

(7:26) _**Ale Rogacz chyba powiedział rodzicom, bo do mnie zadzwonili i powiedzieli, że nie mają nic przeciwko.**_

(7:27) _To dobrze. Świetnie._

(7:27) _ **Tak, to fantastyczni ludzie.**_

(7:29) _**CHOLERA PRAWDA CZY WYZWANIE**_

(7:29) _**GLIZDOGON PADŁ OFIARĄ CAŁOWANIA**_

(7:29) _**MÓJ MAŁY CHŁOPIEC DORASTA**_

(7:30) _Gratulacje dla Glizdogona._

(7:30) _**o boże chyba się trzęsie.**_

(7:30) **Ok muszę iść go ratować zanim spali się ze wstydu.**

(7:31) _Zaczęła się bardziej interesująca część filmu, więc u mnie ok._

(7:32) _**To dobrze. Porozmawiamy później, Remusie.**_

(7:32) _Baw się dobrze, Łapo._

xxx

Niedziela, rano

(9:25) _Jak Glizdogon?_

(9:25) **Ma jej numer.**

(9:27) _Brawa dla Glizdogona._

(9:27) _**Wie jak poderwać laski.**_

(9:27) _**A jak tam Jurassic Park?**_

(9:29) _Dinozaury wygrały, ludzie przegrali. Przetrwał pojedynczy, biały facet. Jak zwykle._

(9:29) _**Rozumiem, rozumiem**_

(9:31) _Jest niedzielny poranek a ty bez kaca?_

(9:31) _**Mam dziś mecz, nie żeby to było problemem w przeszłości, ale. Nie wiem. Nie czułem tego.**_

(9:32) _Wszystko w porządku?_

(9:32) **Och, tak. Lunatyku, nie płaczę bo się nie spiłem**

(9:32) _Tylko pytam!_

(9:34) _**Zmartwiciel. Rogacz wcisnął nam dodatkowy trening więc muszę iść.**_

(9:34) _Rogacz brzmi jak zmartwiciel._

(9:35) _**Jak cholera. Musi wyluzować. Powiem ci, jak poszło.**_

(9:35) _Powodzenia_

xxx

Niedziela, po południu

(2:45) To numer Remusa, tak?

(2:46) _Uhh, taak_

(2:46) Huh, cześć. Tu Rogacz.

(2:46) _Hej._

(2:47) _Powiedz coś, bo zaczynam się martwić._

(2:47) Och, to nic strasznego.

(2:47) Znaczy, ok, ma złamaną rękę.

(2:47) Ale nie umiera.

(2:48) _Sądziłem, że w piłce nożnej nie używa się rąk, ale może żyłem w błędzie._

(2:48) Hah, nie. To tylko pokazuje jak wielkim jest baranem.

(2:49) Pomyślałem, że dam znać. Wątpię, żeby mógł pisać jedną ręką.

(2:50) _Dziękuję. Doceniam gest._

(2:50) Nie ma sprawy. Um, do zobaczenia.

(2:51) _Haha, tak. Pewnie tak._

(2:51) Na razie

(2:52) _Cześć._

xxx

 ** _[Łapa dzwoni]_**

 _—_ _Żyjesz!_

 _—_ _ **Czemu miałbym nie żyć?**_

 _—_ _Rogacz do mnie napisał._

 _—_ _ **Dureń. Pewnie powtarzał kłamstwa i pomówienia.**_

 _—_ _Tak naprawdę prawie nic mi nie powiedział._

 _—_ _ **Jak ty to wytrzymujesz?**_

 _—_ _Co?_

 _—_ _ **Szpitale. Tu jest okropnie.**_

 _—_ _Przyzwyczaiłem się. Dla mnie to jak drugi dom._

 _—_ _ **Och. To..**_

 _—_ _Przygnębiające?_

 _—_ _ **Tu jest jakoś dziwnie.**_

 _—_ _Więc rozmawiaj ze mną. Co się stało?_

 _—_ _ **Wpadłem na gościa z przeciwnej drużyny i wylądowałem na łokciu.**_

 _—_ _Ups, Łapo._

 _—_ _ **Wiem. Coś chrupnęło itd. I walnąłem głową o trawę.**_

 _—_ _Jak się teraz czujesz?_

 _—_ _ **Śpiący, ale nie mogę zasnąć. Nie wiem nawet, która jest godzina.**_

 _—_ _Po dziewiątej._

 _—_ **Ok.**

 _—_ _Wydajesz się zmęczony._

 _—_ _ **Dali mi anaestyki. Astyki. Ananastyki. Nie umiem mówić.**_

 _—_ _Niezła próba. Czemu cię uśpili?_

 _—_ _ **Mam druty w ręce. Niedługo stanę się cyborgiem.**_

 _—_ _Jest tam ktoś z tobą?_

 _—_ _ **Mama Rogacza. Śpi na krześle, więc nie chcę jej obudzić.**_

 _—_ _Jesteś tam tylko na jedną noc?_

 _—_ _ **Tak, tak, i chyba tylko dlatego, że tak późno się obudziłem.**_

 _—_ _Musze zadać ważne pytanie._

 _—_ _ **Cóż to może być?**_

 _—_ _Czy przynajmniej wygraliście mecz?_

 _—_ _ **Haha, boże, nawet nie wiem. Naprawdę.**_

 _—_ _W takim razie jutro się dowiemy._

 _—_ _ **Taak, chyba spróbuję się przespać.**_

 _—_ _Ok, dobry pomysł. Ja też pójdę spać._

 _—_ _ **Czy mógłbyś...**_

 _—_ _Tak?_

 _—_ _ **Nieważne.**_

 _—_ _Nie, powiedz._

 _—_ _ **Po prostu. Um. Mógłbyś się nie rozłączac? Aż któryś z nas zaśnie. Jezu to żenujące.**_

 _—_ _Oczywiście._

 _—_ _ **Nie podoba mi się to miejsce, Lunatyku**_

 _—_ _Wiem, Syriuszu. Po prostu zamknij oczy._

 _—_ **Ok. Zamknięte.**

 _—_ _Teraz przestań mówić._

 _—_ **Ok. przestaję. Teraz.**

 _—_ _Dobranoc, Słonko._

 _—_ _ **Dobranoc, Słońce.**_

 ** _[Połączenie zakończone]_**

 ** _[Czas połączenia: 3godz 25min 34s]_**


	7. Tydzień siódmy

SŁOWEM WSTĘPU: Nie było mnie dłuuugo, ale już jestem. Wszystkim, którzy czekali dziękuję - za wiadomości, komentarze, za nie rezygnowanie z tekstu. Z tym rozdziałem jesteśmy w połowie i mam nadzieję, że teraz pójdzie już sprawnie - nie podaję terminów, ale nie będzie wielomiesięcznych przerw. Rozdziały są długie, ale zdecydowałam ich mimo wszystko nie dzielić. Jeśli wciąż interesuje Was to tłumaczenie to serdecznie zapraszam!

 **Tydzień siódmy**

Poniedziałek, rano  
(10:45) __Jak się czujesz?__  
(10:46) **obolały. Głodny.**  
(10:46) __Nie karmią cię tam?__  
(10:48) **karmią. Cholera to trudne**  
(10:48) __Co?__  
(10:50) **pisanie 1 ręką**  
 _ _[Lunatyk dzwoni]__ _  
_ _ _\- Tak będzie łatwiej.__  
 **\- O wiele. Dzięki.**  
 _ _\- Nie ma sprawy. Co zamierzasz zrobić z Misją Sól?__  
 **\- Będę musiał zmusić Glizdogona, żeby do niego pisał. I przekupić Rogacza. Może zostać niewolnikiem Łani przez jakiś czas.**  
 _ _\- Jeśli chcesz... Mógłbyś wysłać mi ten telefon.__  
 **\- Naprawdę chcesz się w to paprać?**  
 _ _\- Nie bardzo, ale jest mi ciebie szkoda.__  
 **\- Szkoda? A czemuż to?**  
 _ _\- Nie muszę cię widzieć, żeby wiedzieć, jaką masz minę.__  
 **\- Nie trzeba mi litości.**  
 _ _\- Brzmisz jak małe dziecko.__  
 **\- Ok, w porządku. Moje wlosy są w ruinie. Nie cieszy mnie to.**  
 _ _\- Dzieciak__  
 **\- Jeśli naprawdę chcesz przejąć telefon... Znaczy, to twój wybór**  
 _ _\- Powinno być ciekawie.__  
 **\- To bardzo męczące, Remusie.**  
 _ _\- Zrobię wszystko, by udobruchać dzieciaczka.__  
 **\- Haha, dobra, ok. Dzięki, Lunatyku.**  
 _ _\- Nie ma sprawy. Ale nadal tkwisz w szpitalu, tak?__  
 **\- Taa, wracam do szkoły w południe. I nawet nie muszę iść na zajęcia.**  
 _ _\- Taki bonus.__  
 **\- Taaak, ale moja prawa ręka jest do niczego. Nie umiem nią pisać. Nie umiem nawet mazać.**  
 _ _\- Czego nie umiesz?__  
 **\- Mazać. Jezu, rysować. Nie umiem nią rysować.**  
 _ _\- Nie udawaj irytacji. Sam to nazwałeś mazaniem.__  
 **\- Bo to ty masz być tym dojrzałym.**  
 _ _\- A jestem? Jaka szkoda.__  
 **\- OCH! Zapomniałem ci powiedzieć! Osławiona Pince sie mną zajmuje.**  
 _ _\- Niee, wkręcasz mnie?__  
 **\- Uh huh. Wow, chłopie, może jesteśmy sąsiadami czy coś, a nawet o tym nie wiemy.**  
 _ _\- Będę musiał ci wysłać swój adres, żebyś mógł mi przesłać telefon.__  
 **\- Obiecuję, że nie odwiedzę cię znienacka. Będę po prostu obserwował z ogrodu.**  
 _ _\- Ale bądź dyskretny. Czy sobota zostaje bez zmian, czy...?__  
 **\- Och. Uh. Powinno być w porządku, znaczy, nie złamałem nagle obu nóg.**  
 _ _\- sie upewniam.__  
 **\- Z tej strony bez zmian. Ok, pani P wróciła. Pogadamy później, Remusie.**  
 _ _\- Prześlę ci adres smsem. Baw się dobrze na zwolnieniu.__ _  
_ _ _[Koniec rozmowy]__  
 **xx**  
Poniedziałek, południe  
(12:11) __Alice__  
(12:12) __Alice.__  
(12:13) __ALICE__  
(12:14) __aLiCe__  
(12:15) __ALICE!__  
(12:15) __**Jezu, Remusie, spokojnie.**__  
(12:16) __Nie odpowiadałaś.__  
(12:16) __**Przez cztery minuty! Co się stało?**__  
(12:17) __Spotkamy się w tę sobotę.__  
(12:17) __**O BOŻE**__  
(12:17) __TAK TERAZ WIDZISZ CZEMU SIĘ STRESUJĘ__  
(12:18) __**TO WSPANIAŁE WIEŚCI**__  
(12:19) __ALICE TO SIĘ NAPRAWDĘ DZIEJE__  
(12:19) __**NO**__  
(12:19) __TO OKROPNE__  
(12:19) __**NIE MÓW MI, ŻE CIĘ STRACH OBLECIAŁ!**__  
(12:20) __OBLECIAŁ I NIE WIEM CZY DAM RADĘ__  
(12:20) __**Remusie, dasz. Będzie wspaniale!**__  
(12:22) __O jezu, a co, jak zrobię z siebie idiotę?__  
(12:22) __**Nie zrobisz.**__  
(12:22) __Jesteś taka pewna? Wdzięk jest mi raczej obcy.__  
(12:24) __**A czy on gorzej o tobie pomyśli, jeśli się potkniesz i wylądujesz twarzą w błocie? Jeśli tak, to nie jest tego wart.**__  
(12:24) __To prawda. Znaczy, nawet on złamał wczoraj rękę__  
(12:24) __**No widzisz. Ma tak samo drewniane nogi, jak ty.**__  
(12:25) __**Aww, może będzie jak w filmach i obaj padniecie sobie w ramiona? Dosłownie**__  
(12:25) __Puściłby mnie.__  
(12:25) __I przestań snuć o nas opowiastki!__  
(12:26) _ _ **Co będziecie robić?**__  
(12:26) __Jeszcze nie wiem. Czekam do końca tygodnia, by się zdecydować.__  
(12:28) __**Czekasz do Tego Dnia.**__  
(12:28) _ _Taak, w gruncie rzeczy sam o tym tak myślę. Ten Dzień.__  
(12:29) __**Będzie świetnie. W końcu będziesz go miał przy sobie.**__  
(12:29) __Tak, już nie będzie tylko odległym wymysłem.__  
(12:29) __**Cieszę się twoim szczęściem, Remusie.**__  
(12:31) __Dzięki, Alice.__  
(12:31) __Ja chyba też się cieszę.__  
 **xx**  
(2:14) **C u dbła powdzłeś swjj mame?!**  
(2:14) Przepraszam, czy mógłbyś napisać to po polsku?  
(2:15) **ne bdź ujem**  
(2:16) Ok, Lewa Rączko, spokojnie. O co ci konkretnie chodzi?  
(2:17) **właśnie miałm z nią rozmwę**  
(2:17) W sensie... "Rozmowę"?  
(2:19) **Ta. Jakieś gie o emcjach itd**  
(2:20) HAHAHAHA  
(2:20) **james!**  
(2:21) TO WSPANIALE  
(2:21) **nie, to upokrzajace**  
(2:22) Nie martw się, zrobiła ze mną to samo, kiedy jej powiedziałem, że umawiam się z Lily.  
(2:23) **tlko że ja nie umwiam się z lunatkiem**  
(2:23) **znała jgo imię wtffff!**  
(2:25) Słuchaj, dostałeś listo od matki i mówiłeś, że wszystko gra, ale ja wiedziałem, że to nieprawda (i nawet nie próbuj zaprzeczać), więc powiedziałem o tym mojej mamie, ale mogłem też wspomnieć, z czego to wyniknęło.  
(2:26) **mogłes**  
(2:26) OK, WSPOMNIAŁEM. Lepiej?  
(2:28) **nie. Powdziała zże muszę mieć pwność zanim "coś" zrbię**  
(2:28) Zaufaj mi, mnie powiedziała to samo.  
(2:29) **tż ci dała ulotki o analu?**  
(2:29) CO! O MÓJ BOŻE  
(2:30) **taa, i chce zprościć lunatka na obiad**  
(2:30) Chyba najpierw ty powinieneś go poznać, nim zrobią to rodzice.  
(2:31) **oh. um. Pznam go w sbotę**  
(2:31) CO KIEDY ZAPADŁA TAKA DECYZJA?  
(2:32) **pare dni tmu**  
(2:32) I DOPIERO TERAZ MI O TYM MÓWISZ  
(2:33) **myślenie o tym zbyt dłgo sprawia, że sie boję**  
(2:33) Znowu to samo. Czego się boisz?  
(2:35) **lunatyka. Lunatk mnie przeraża.**  
(2:35) Co, pobije cię czy coś?  
(2:37) **nie. Glupku.**  
(2:37) **tylko.. on. Spotkanie. Bycie obok.**  
(2:38) Dasz radę. Może będzie ci ciężko się tam pojawić, ale potem pójdzie już z górki.  
(2:38) **mam nadzieje. Dzieki, james**  
(2:39) Nie ma sprawy. A teraz przestań gadać, od twoich błędów boli mnie głowa.  
(2:39) **chmskie**  
 **xx**  
 **[Łapa dzwoni]**  
 **[Połączenie odrzucone]**  
(5:22) _ _Czekaj__ _  
_ _ _[Lunatyk dzwoni]__  
 _ _— Wybacz, jadłem obiad.__  
— **O szlag, wybacz. Nie pomyślałem**  
 _ _— Spoko. Teraz przynajmniej nie muszę zmywać.__  
— **Cóż, cieszę się, że cię od tego wybawiłem.**  
 _ _— Czemu dzwonisz?__  
— **Wysłałem list.**  
 _ _— List?__  
— **Telefon, cholera, o telefon mi chodzi.**  
 _ _— List.__  
— **Tak, dobra, może cośtam dodatkowo napisałem, kiepsko i w ogóle.**  
 _ _— Myślałem, że nie możesz nawet mazać?__  
— **Bo nie mogę, więc bój się. Tak wgl to moje pismo i tak przypomina pismo trzylatka.**  
 _ _—Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby tak było.__  
— **O nie, Lunatyku. Pisałem kursywą, nim zacząłem chodzić.**  
 _ _— Masz dziwne priorytety.__  
— **Moja rodzina ma całą masę dziwnych priorytetów.**  
 _ _— Moja nalega na grę w Scrabble. Tata nie wychodzi dziś wieczorem.__  
— **A więc nie krępuj się.**  
 _ _— Ok, dam znać, jak szybko padnie nieprzyzwoite słowo.__  
— **Och, taki z ciebie gracz.**  
 _ _— Tak i wcale się nie wstydzę. Ok, pogadamy potem.__  
— **Pa, Lunatyku**  
 **[Połączenie zakończone]**  
 **xx**  
(6:02) __Trzecia kolejka. "Masturbacja." 60 punktów.__  
(6:02) **omg.**  
(6:03) __Mama walnęła mnie torebką.__  
(6:03) **zly z cb człowiek remusie lupin**  
(6:04) __Nieujarzmiony__  
 **xx**  
Wtorek, rano  
(9:34) Czuję, jak życie powoli ze mnie uchodzi.  
(9:34) **Obiecuję, że czeka cię nagroda, Glizdogonie**  
(9:36) Lepiej, żeby tak było, i to duża, Black  
(9:36) **oddam ci wszystkie sprośne czasopisma**  
(9:37) To dziwaczne. Nie chcę ich i nie chcę wiedzieć, czemu je oddajesz.  
(9:37) **Dam ci książkę Jamesa. "Światowa piłka"**  
(9:38) Chcę, żebyś załatwił flaszkę na ten weekend.  
(9:38) **Zgoda, myślę że to odpowiednia cena**  
(9:39) Widzę, że już normalnie piszesz.  
(9:39) **Chodź, mam autokorektę**  
(9:39) ***chodź**  
(9:40) ***Cóż. Nie cierpię tak pisać**  
(9:40) **Jak ja tego nie cierpię**  
(9:41) Boli czytać. Prawie tak, jak pisanie do Slughorna.  
(9:41) **Jak śmiesz.**  
(9:42) Miałem nie brać w tym udziału. Jak to się stało?  
(9:42) **Wyjątkowe okoliczności, przyjacielu**  
(9:43) Chcę znów nie mieć z tym nic wspólnego.  
(9:43) **Zgoda. Zdrajca.**  
(9:44) Nie płacz, żołnierzu.  
(9:45) **Bierz się do roboty, Glizdogonie.**  
(9:45) Dupek.  
 **xx**  
Wtorek, po południu  
(2:21) **Sobota nadal bez zmian?**  
(2:23) __Mhm. Masz jakiś pomysł, co będziemy robić?__  
(2:23) **Nwm. Gałęź chcesz iść?**  
(2:23) ***Gdzie**  
(2:23) __Nie wiem. Gdziekolwiek.__  
(2:25) **Więc jeszcze do tego wrócimy.**  
(2:25) __Taa, ok.__  
(2:25) __coś kiepsko nam idzie__  
(2:27) **Hah, grunt żeby nasi znajomi tego nie wiedzieli.**  
(2:27) __Tak, chociaż sądzę, że Alice może próbować coś wymyślić.__  
(2:29) **Rogacz też, choćby żebym się w końcu zamknął.**  
(2:29) __I byliby tacy dumni z efektu, nie?__  
(2:29) **Ugh, z pewnością.**  
(2:30) __Jak tam etap trzeci?__  
(2:30) **Glizdogon i Rogacz obaj twierdzą, że bez zmian.**  
(2:32) __Chyba... jestem pod wrażeniem.__  
(2:32) **Też bym był, gdyby mnie to totalnie ne obrzydzało.**  
(2:34) __Wkrótce się przekonam.__  
(2:34) **Lepiej się przygotuj.**  
(2:35) __Jestem przygotowany. Psychicznie. W końcu nie potrzebuję szczęśliwych wspomnień, nie?__  
(2:35) **Jakież ckliwe.**  
 **xx**  
(3:45) __ALICE__  
(3:46) __**O co znowu chodzi?**__  
(3:46) __CZY ON UWAŻA ŻE TO RANDKA?__  
(3:47) __**Nie wiem, Remusie, nie potrafię czytać w myślach!**__  
(3:48) _ _A co, jeśli tak właśnie sądzi?__  
(3:48) __**A czy ty tak sądzisz?**__  
(3:48) __Nie wiem!__  
(3:49) __**Chcesz, żeby nią była?**__  
(3:49) __Nie mam pojęcia!__  
(3:51) __**Za bardzo to ty mi tu nie pomagasz!**__  
(3:51) __Powinienem założyć, że to randka? Jeśli nią nie jest, a ja tak pomyślę, to go zawstydzę, ale jeśli założę że to randka, a on stwierdzi, że nie, to ja zrobię z siebie idiotę.__  
(3:52) __**Chyba powinieneś go o to zapytać.**__  
(3:53) __Tak, Alice, ale to wymaga, wiesz, zadania tego pytania!__  
(3:54) _ _ **Zdaj się na intuicję. Czy którykolwiek dał znać, że to może być randka?**__  
(3:54) __... Nie. Tylko spotkanie.__  
(3:55) _ _ **A więc to tylko spotkanie.**__  
(3:57) __Ale kiedy umawiasz się z kimś online, potem się z nim spotykasz, to raczej wygląda na randkę.__  
(3:57) __**Ale wy nie korzystacie z takiej strony.**__  
(3:57) __Prawie żadna cholerna różnica.__  
(3:59) __**Tak jak mówię: powinieneś z nim o tym porozmawiać.**__  
(4:02) __Nie pomagasz, Alice.__  
(4:04) __**Słuchaj, tak czy inaczej, randka czy nie, pomogę ci wybrać coś sensownego do ubrania itd.**__  
(4:04) _T_ _ _o wymaga ogromnej ilości pracy.__  
(4:05) __**Co robisz w czwartek?**__  
(4:06) __Nic nigdy nie robię.__  
(4:07) __**To idziemy na zakupy.**__  
(4:08) __Prawie z miejsca żałuję tej decyzji.__  
(4:08) __**Cicho. Idziemy, czy ci się to podoba, czy nie.**__  
(4:09) __Tak jest.__  
 **xx**  
(7:13) **Hej Słonko, mogę cię o coś zapytać?**  
(7:14) __Słonko?__  
(7:16) **Co do cholerry**  
(7:16) _ _Łapo, wszystko w porządku?__  
(7:16) **Nie, Słonko, nie wiem, co się dzieje**  
(7:17) **CHOLERA CO U DIABLA SIE**  
(7:17) __Czy jesteś opętany?__  
(7:18) **To z pewnością ten przystojny James P.**  
(7:19) **przystojny James P.**  
(7:20) **DO JASNEJ CHOLERY*** ROGACZ, TO BYŁ ROGACZ**  
(7:20) **Miesza się w mój autograf**  
(7:20) *****AUTOKOREKTA**  
(7:21) **Chodliwe maca!**  
(7:23) __Chyba powinieneś przestać pisać, Łapo, albo umrę ze śmiechu__  
(7:24) **SLONKO TY GO TYLKO ZACHECASZ**  
(7:25) **Zmienił nagie ** Lunatyk na Slonko**  
(7:27) __Podziwiam jego kreatywność.__  
(7:29) **Obiję temu pajacowi gluteus maximus.**  
(7:31) __Ja tu wręcz płaczę!__  
(7:32) **Rem-usiłować to nie pomaga**  
(7:32) **NA KRWAWĄ MARY**  
 **[Łapa dzwoni]**  
— **Przestań się do cholery śmiać!**  
 _ _— Nie mogę nic na to poradzić! Mój boże.__  
— **Lunatyku!**  
 _ _— To najlepsze, co mi się dziś przydarzyło!__  
— **To nie tobie się to przydarzyło!**  
 _ _— Dokładnie. To zabawa twoim kosztem.__  
— **Czekaj. Daję ci chwilę na ochłonięcie.**  
 _ _— Jakże rozkażesz.__  
— **Cholera, zablokował je! Nie mogę tego usunąć!**  
 _ _— Rogacz jest mistrzem. Jestem pod wielkim wrażeniem.__  
— **Porzebuję hasła. Ok,, czekaj... Kurna, to nie data urodzin Lily.**  
 _ _— To najpewniej coś mało znaczącego. W końcu znasz go zbyt dobrze.__  
— **Zamierzam go przekupić, żeby mi powiedział. To jakiś koszmar.**  
 _ _— To wesołe zakończenie mojego wieczoru.__  
— **Cóż, cieszę się, że się dobrze bawisz.**  
 _ _— Aw, robisz obrażoną minę?__  
— **Ciii. Muszę kogoś zabić.**  
 _ _— Syriuszu?__  
— **Tak?**  
 _ _— O co chciałeś mnie zapytać?__  
— **Co...? Och. Nieważne, Lunatyku. Później pogadamy.**  
 _ _— Ok. Pozbądź się ciała w odpowiedni sposób.__  
— **Zawsze to robię.**  
 **[połączenie zakończone]**  
 **xx**  
Środa, rano  
 **Drogi Remusie,**

Nie mogłem przegapić takiej okazji i do ciebie nie napisać. Po prostu inne medium kontaktu, nie? Bo nie sądzę, żebyś dostrzegł znaki w zbożu, które dla Ciebie zostawiłem jakiś czas temu.  
Nazywasz się May-Sue. Jesteś blondynką, nosisz podwójne D, lubisz od tyłu. Odmawiam żartowania z analu.  
Będzie do Ciebie pisał w przerwach i w porze lunchu, czyli 10:30-10.50, a potem między 12.00-13:00. Ty możesz pisać cały czas, nawet cię do tego zachęcam. Daj znać, gdyby chciał się wycofać.  
Och, i nie martw się, że zrobisz coś źle ponieważ Glizdogon też nie jest za dobry.  
Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, dodam cię do grupowego czatu z Glizdogonem i Rogaczem, żebyśmy mogli przekazywać sobie postępy.  
To chyba tyle. Przejrzyj poprzednie wiadomości, jeśli masz jakieś wątpliwości, ale sądzę, że będzie w porządku.  
Nie mogę się doczekać sobotniego spotkania. Chyba nie będziemy mieli żadnego problemu, by rozpoznać się w tłumie. Bo wiesz, mam złamaną rękę.  
To chyba wszystko. Baw się dobrze w swojej sekstingowej przygodzie.

 **Syriusz**  
 **xx**  
(10:31) _ _Dostałem twój list.__  
(10:32) **O nie**  
(10:32) __Był cudowny.__  
(10:34) **Cudowny?**  
(10:34) __Tak.__  
(10:35) **Och.**  
(10:36) _**Ok. Miło mi.**_ _  
_(10:37) _ _Niemal wynagradza mi wszystkie wiadomości, którymi jestem bombardowany.__  
(10:39) **Niemal?**  
(10:40) __Następnym razem napisz mi wiersz__  
(10:41) **Jasna sprawa.**  
(10:41) __"Tęskni" za mną i chciałby, "żebym tam była"__  
(10:44) **Taa, jest namolny.**  
(10:44) __I wysyła to samo na inne numery?__  
(10:47) **Taaa, mniej więcej.**  
(10:48) __A więc to nie tylko świr, ale i niewierny świr.__  
(10:49) **Czujesz się zdradzony?**  
(10:50) __Po prostu nie mogę uwierzyć, że zrobił mi coś takiego. Myślałem, że to miłość po grób.__  
(10:52) **Miłość umiera, Remusie.**  
(10:52) __Och, to nie było optymistyczne.__  
(10:53) **Wybacz. Jak tam twoje zdolności w odpowiadaniu?**  
(10:53) __Nieudolne, ale on chyba tego nie zauważa.__  
(10:55) **To dobrze.**  
(10:55) __Och i ok, nie ma problemu, tak w ogóle.__  
(10:55) **Hm?**  
(10:57) __Grupowy czat z Glizdogonem i Rogaczem.__  
(11:00) **A, super. Ok, w takim razie zrobimy to wieczorem. W międzyczasie zmęcz trochę Slughorna.**  
(11:01) __Jezu, jeśli dam radę.__  
(11:03) **Dzięki Lunatyku. Doceniam to.**  
(11:03) __Wszystko dla dobra sprawy.__  
 **xx**  
Środa, wieczorem  
(1:42) **CO JEŚLI SIĘ NIE POJAWI?**  
(1:43) Łapo  
(1:45) **CO JEŚLI MNIE ZOBACZY PIERWSZY I ODEJDZIE**  
(1:45) Nie bądź idiotą.  
(1:47) **CO JEŚLI POMYŚLI ŻE MAM BEZNADZIEJNE WŁOSY**  
(1:47) Myślę, że transferujesz na niego własne lęki i dodajesz do tego czyny.  
(1:49) **Dzięki za bezcenny, jak zwykle, wkład, Rogaczu, ale jest błędny i powinieneś się wstydzć.**  
(1:50) To ty powinieneś się wstydzić! Przestań tchórzyć!  
(1:52) **Nie tchórzę! Tylko się martwię, że wszystko pójdzie do diabła i nie będzie już, jak było!**  
(1:53) Więc chcesz całe życie pisać smsy?  
(1:55) **Możemy wysłać sobie przysięgę, nie widzę problemu.**  
(1:56) To spotkanie wyjdzie ci na dobre.  
(1:59) **To spotkanie może kosztować mnie życie.**  
(1:59) Przestań się mazać i zluzuj.  
(2:03) **Wow Rogaczu, ty to wiesz jak kogoś uspokoić**  
(2:04) Bo zachowujesz się irracjonalnie. Już o tym rozmawialiśmy.  
(2:04) Słuchaj, pójdę z tobą, jeśli chcesz.  
(2:06) **... Naprawdę?**  
(2:06) Tak, Łapo. Oczywiście.  
(2:08) **Ale jako... wsparcie. Gdyby coś poszło nie tak.**  
(2:09) Tak, Syriuszu.  
(2:09) **Ok.**  
(2:10) Ok. A teraz przestań wysyłać mi spanikowane wiadomości.  
(2:11) **Nigdy.**  
 **xx**  
(3:45) __Będę w czacie grupowym z jego przyjaciółmi.__  
(3:46) __**To źle?**__  
(3:46) __To przerażające. To tak, jakby on rozmawiał z tobą.__  
(3:47) __**Nie rozumiem.**__  
(3:48) __Powiedział mi, że są dla niego jak rodzina.__  
(3:49) __**Poradzisz sobie. Masz nieodparty urok.**__  
(3:51) __Kłamczucha.__  
(3:51) __**Masz cyniczne podejście do życia?**__  
(3:53) __Lepiej.__  
(3:54) __**Będą cię uwielbiać. Spokojnie.**__  
(3:54) __Nie radzę sobie najlepiej z nowymi ludźmi.__  
(3:56) __**Ale to jego ludzie. Dobrzy ludzie.**__  
(3:56) __Taak. Racja.__  
(3:58) __**Idź i zwal ich z nóg.**__  
(3:59) __Wow, to było dziwne. Nie mów tak więcej.__  
(3:59) __**Idź, idź.**__  
 **xx**  
(5:23) **Jesteś zajęty?**  
(5:24) __Jem obiad, daj mi pół godziny.__  
(5:25) **Ok.**  
 **xx**  
(5:50) **Ok, panowie, posłuchajcie.**  
(5:51) **Nie wolno wam, pod żadnym względem, obrażać naszej ponadprzyjacielskiej więzi albo do niej nawiązywać, opowiadać kompromitujących historyjek, albo pytać go o osobiste rzeczy związane ze mną. Jasne?**  
(5:52) Próbujesz chronić swój tyłek w ostatniej chwili, co?  
(5:53) **Upewniam się, że nie sprawicie, że będzie się czuł niezręcznie.**  
(5:53) Będziemy grzeczni, Łapo. Nie, Glizdku?  
(5:54) tak, tak.  
(5:54) **Ok, więc go dodaję. Mówię poważnie, chłopaki.**  
(5:55) Tak, Łapo, zrób to wreszcie!  
[Lunatyk został dodany do czatu]  
(5:56) **Lunatyku, to jest Glizdogon, Rogacza już poznałeś.**  
(5:56) __Uh, cześć.__  
(5:56) Cześć.  
(5:56) Hej, chłopie.  
(5:57) **Skoro na tym etapie jestem bezczynny, będę nadzorował wasze osiągnięcia.**  
(5:57) Typowe.  
(5:57) **Glizdogonie, nie zmuszaj mnie, bym tam poszedł i kopnął cię w łydkę. Mów pierwszy.**  
(5:58) Ja? To sprośny kretyn i chyba potrzebuję po tym terapii!  
(5:58) Mam podobne odczucia, mhm.  
(5:59) **Lunatyku?**  
(5:59) __Zgadza się, nie wiem, jakim cudem wytrzymujecie z nim w jednej klasie.__  
(6:00) Uwierz, ostatnio jest to wyjątkowo trudne.  
(6:00) **Żadnych oznak zmęczenia? Znudzenia? CZEGOKOLWIEK?**  
(6:00) Łapo, myślę, że plan nie wypalił.  
(6:01) On poważnie się w to zaangażował.  
(6:01) __Żartuję z penisów, a jemu wciąż się podoba.__  
(6:02) Penisów?  
(6:02) __Nic trudnego.__  
(6:02) Hah.  
(6:03) Masz plan B, Łapo?  
(6:03) **Myślę. Daj mi chwilę.**  
(6:03) To będzie dłuższa chwila.  
(6:04) **Wciąż mogę odczytać twoje wiadomości, Rogaczu.**  
(6:04) A więc poczytaj o tym, jak wraz z Glizdogonem opowiadamy zawstydzające historyjki.  
(6:04) **MÓWIŁEM ŻE TO ZAKAZANE**  
(6:05) OK OK PRZESTAŃ WE MNIE RZUCAĆ  
(6:05) JA NIC NIE POWIEDZIAŁEM DAJ MI SPOKÓJ  
(6:05) __Siedzicie w jednym pomieszczeniu i smsujecie?__  
(6:06) Musimy jakoś z tobą rozmawiać.  
(6:06) Uznaliśmy, że rozmowa telefoniczna będzie zbyt chaotyczna.  
(6:06) __Och, ok.__  
(6:07) Jakieś pomysły, Łapo?  
(6:07) **Musimy znaleźć sposób, by sam się z tego wycofał. Tak będzie lepiej dla etapu czwartego.**  
(6:08) __Więc, musimy sprawić, by czuł się tak niezręcznie, jak my.__  
(6:08) Sugerujesz, żebyśmy pisali jeszcze bardziej niesmaczne rzeczy?  
(6:09) __Tak. Musimy sprawić, żeby czuł się dziwnie, żeby przestał pisać.__  
(6:09) **Lunatyku, jesteś geniuszem!**  
(6:09) Tylko, że istnieje ryzyko, że... to mu się spodoba.  
(6:09) **Jeśli nie jest skrajnie zepsuty, nie sądzę, żeby spodobało mu się nazywanie małolaty "mamuśką".**  
(6:10) To ohydne.  
(6:10) **Dokładnie! Im dziwniej, tym lepiej i będzie musiał dać za wygraną.**  
(6:11) **Panowie, czy potraficie sprostać temu wyzwaniu?**  
(6:11) Czytałem pamiętnik Glizdogona, myślę, że mamy na czym się wzorować.  
(6:11) Odpieprz się! Nie mów, że znów muszę go gdzies indziej schować!  
(6:12) "Dziś był mój pierwszy pocałunek."  
(6:12) **"Smakowała jak sok pomarańczowy."**  
(6:12) "Dała mi swój numer, ale chyba sama tego nie pamięta."  
(6:13) ZABIJE WAS, ZABIJE  
(6:13) **CHOLERA**  
(6:13) MA DIABŁA W OCZACH  
(6:14) **LUNATYKU DZWOŃ PO POLICJĘ**  
(6:14) POWIEDZ LILY ŻE JĄ KOCHAM  
(6:14) **POWIEDZ LILY ŻE JA JĄ KOCHAM**  
(6:15) CO TY ODWALASZ ŁAPO  
(6:15) **NIE MA CZASU NA POGAWĘDKI SZCZUR ZOSTAŁ UWOLNIONY Z UWIĘZI**  
(6:16) Było miło, Lunatyku, i Syriusz pewnie powiedziałby to samo, ale chyba w tym momencie jest trochę martwy.  
(6:16) __Jaka szkoda, ale chyba nic nie można na to poradzić.__  
(6:16) Przykro mi. Mogę go zastąpić i wcielić się w rolę twojego chłopaka, jeśli trzeba.  
(6:17) __Co?!__  
(6:17) **GLIZDOGONIE MASZ SZLABAN**  
(6:17) ZARAZ ROZWALĘ CI TWARZ, CYBORGU  
(6:18) Ok, tłuką się. Chyba jesteś wolny na dziś.  
(6:18) __Miłego.. sprzątania tego bałaganu.__  
(6:19) Hah, taa, jeden ma astmę, a drugi złamaną rękę. Nie ma wielkich szkód.  
(6:19) __Miło było z tobą rozmawiać, Rogaczu. I z Glizdogonem.__  
(6:20) Taa, wzajemnie.  
 **xx**  
(8:14) **Glizdogon rozwalił mi nos i mam krwotok.**  
(8:15) __Czytanie cudzego pamiętnika jest wredne. Jestem po jego stronie.__  
(8:16) **Ugh, to w twoim stylu. Grzeczny Lunatyk**  
(8:17) __Przyzwoita istota ludzka.__  
(8:18) **Ja się tu wykrwawiam.**  
(8:18) __Biedny mały Łapa ze swoim spuchniętym noskiem.__  
(8:19) **Nienawidzę cię.**  
(8:20) __Nie mówisz tego poważnie.__  
(8:21) **Oczywiście, że nie.**  
(8:23) __Um, to może wydać się głupie, ale__  
(8:23) __Polubili mnie?__  
(8:25) **Czy kto**  
(8:25) **OCH**  
(8: 26) **Remusie, oczywiście.**  
(8:27) __Po prostu... nie powiedziałem za wiele.__  
(8:29) **Ale wymyśliłeś rozwiązanie! Naprawdę, Luni, nie bój nic. Lubią cię.**  
(8:29) __Ok. Mam nadzieję, że nie byłem niezręczny.__  
(8:31) **Lunatyku, daj spokój.**  
(8:32) **Jak już, to ja się wstydzę. Za Glizdogona.**  
(8:32) __Czemu za Glizdogona?__  
(8:34) **Bo... Przez to, co powiedział. O chłopaku. Nwm skąd mu się wzięło**  
(8:35) __Och, to.__  
(8:36) __Po prostu zajęło mi chwilę, by zrozumieć, co insynuował.__  
(8:38) **Haha, taaa. Um. So. Wybacz.**  
(8:39) __Nie ma sprawy.__  
(8:41) **Ok. Jak ci idzie sprośne pisanie?**  
(8:42) __Cóż, jak dotąd próbował ignorować sprośności, ale ja się nie ugnę.__  
(8:43) **Dobrze to słyszeć. Jesteś prawdziwym żołnierzem, Lunatyku.**  
(8:44) __A jak idzie pozostałym?__  
(8:46) **Glizdogon to Król Niezręczności i pomaga Rogaczowi.**  
(8:47) __Super. Więc idzie znakomicie.__  
(8:49) **Taa, można tak powiedzieć.**  
(8:51) __Wciąż jesteśmy umówieni, na sobotę?__  
(8:53) **Tak! Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko temblakom.**  
(8:54) __Założyli ci gips?__  
(8:56) **Nie. Ale możesz się na niej podpisać, jeśli chcesz.**  
(8:56) __Muszę wymyślić coś mądrego.__  
(8:59) **Tylko nie idź za Glizdogonem i nie nazywaj mnie od robotów**  
(8:59) __Och, to do tego był ten cyborg?__  
(9:02) **Taaa. Powiedziałem mu, że mam metalowe wstawki w kości i nie daje mi spokoju**  
(9:03) __Podoba mi się. Dobra, muszę rano wstać, więc powinienem się kłaść.__  
(9:04) **Jak wcześnie?**  
(9:06) __Wcześnie. O ósmej. Alice chce mnie w ten sposób wykończyć.__  
(9:08) **Będę z tobą myślą i modlitwą.**  
(9:09) __Dzięki. Dobranoc Wall-E.__  
(9:10) **Dobranoc, Eve.**  
 **xx**  
Czwartek, rano  
(7:45) __**Wstawaj słabeuszu, idziemy na zakupy.**__  
(7:47) __Wepchnę cię pod autobus.__  
 **xx**  
(8:23) **Wstałeś skoro świt, Lunatyku?**  
(8:24) __Właśnie ziewam. Czemu nie śpisz?__  
(8:26) **Rogacz znowu chrapał, więc nie śpię od 4.**  
(8:27) __I nie walnąłeś go, żeby go obudzić?__  
(8:29) **Zdążyłem się nauczyć, że to nic nie daje. Zresztą oddaje nawet we śnie. Silny gość.**  
(8:30) __Zawsze możesz spróbować go udusić. Raz udało mi się z Alice, wprawdzie dostałem kazanie, ale zadziałało.__  
(8:32) **Próbowałeś zabić człowieka dla spokojnego snu? Mocna argumentacja, serio.**  
(8:33) __Miałem sześć lat! I próbowałem, jeśli to cię pocieszy. Potem nigdy więcej tego nie zrobiłem.__  
(8:35) **Mam nadzieję. To by była zbrodnia.**  
(8:36) **To ty jesteś mordercą.**  
(8:38) __Dowiesz się w sobotę, nie?__  
(8:38) **Czyli bez zmian?**  
(8:40) __Tak. Trzeba chyba zdecydować, co będziemy robić.__  
(8:41) **Och, no tak. Pomyślę i powiem ci później.**  
(8:42) __Chyba przeżyję.__  
(8:44) **Super. Czemu tak wcześnie wstałeś?**  
(8:46) __Spacer z Alice i potem... zakupy.__  
(8:47) **Zakupy?**  
(8:47) __Ubrania. Dla mnie. Pomocy.__  
(8:51) **Dlaczego tak się poświęcasz?**  
(8:52) __Ponieważ nie można odmówić Alice. Poza tym, przydadzą mi się.__  
(8:53) **Oczywiście kupisz rozpinany sweter.**  
(8:56) __Zwykły też, tak przynajmniej powiedziała.__  
(8:57) **Też może być.**  
(8:57) __Masz coś do swetrów?__  
(8:58) **A jeśli, to co?**  
(8:58) __Dziwne.__  
(8:59) **Ujmujące.**  
(9:01) __Wełna jest taka ujmująca.__  
(9:03) **Przestań się tego czepiać, Lunatyku.**  
(9:04) __Wybacz, wybacz. Dam tobie i poliestrowi spokój.__  
(9:05) **Jest miła w dotyku, ok?**  
(9:06) __Ok C3PO, wierzę ci.__  
(9:07) **Glizdogon już zdążył mnie tak nazwać.**  
(9:09) __Wygląda na to, że mam konkurencję.__  
(9:09) __Ok, Alice mówi, że mam przestać pisać, chyba że oferujesz konstruktywną krytykę.__  
(9:11) **Umiem dużo powiedzieć na temat swetrów.**  
(9:13) __Za dużo.__  
(9:15) **Zostawię was samych.**  
(9:16) __Proszę, nie. Będzie chciała usłyszeć moje zdanie.__  
(9:18) **Zawsze wybieraj drugą rzecz, którą ci zaproponuje, bo to oznacza, że ta pierwsza była gówniana i musi znaleźć coś innego.**  
(9:20) __Jesteś geniuszem.__  
(9:23) **Och, pochlebiasz mi.**  
(9:24) __Czasem jesteś całkiem mądry.__  
(9:26) **A ty czasem zgrywasz mądralę.**  
(9:26) __Ok, muszę to wszystko przymierzyć.__  
(9:28) **Na ten temat też mam się wypowiedzieć?**  
(9:28) __W sobotę.__  
(9:30) **Cudownie. Nie mogę się doczekać.**  
(9:31) __Taa.__  
(9:31) __Ja też.__  
 **xx**  
(9:45) **Czemu wszędzie pełno tego różowego gówna?**  
(9:45) Zgrywasz się?  
(9:45) Jutro walentynki.  
(9:47) **O, nikt mi nie powiedział.**  
(9:47) A po co byśmy ozdabiali cały budynek serduszkami? W lutym?  
(9:49) **To już luty?**  
(9:51) Na pewno nie złamałeś mózgu?  
(9:54) **Nie można mieć pewności, więc to bardzo możliwe.**  
(9:54) Jeśli tak, to z całą pewnością stało się przed niedzielą.  
(9:57) **A więc idziesz gdzieś jutro z Lily?**  
(9:57) Uch, to źle?  
(9:59) **Nie, tylko samotnie będę musiał się zajmować pijanym i płaczliwym Glizdogonem.**  
(10:02) Daj mu długopis i kartkę papieru i każ spisać jego uczucia. I zachowaj ją, żebyśmy mogli to później razem poczytać.  
(10:05) **Tym razem na pewno by nas zamordował.**  
(10:06) Pewnie tak.  
(10:07) Wiec, jutro walentynki...  
(10:09) **Tak, jestem już tego świadom.**  
(10:10) A ty spotykasz się z Lunatykiem dzień później...  
(10:13) **Do czego zmierzasz, Potter?**  
(10:14) Cóż, to jak... randka.  
(10:17) **Rogaczu, ja nawet nie miałem pojęcia, że są walentynki.**  
(10:17) A on?  
(10:19) **Nie wspominał.**  
(10:21) Może uznał, że nie musi?  
(10:23) **O mój boże**  
(10:24) **Idę na randkę?!**  
(10:25) Nwm, stary. Idziesz?  
(10:27) **Nwm nwm nwm**  
(10:28) **Nigdy na żadnej nie byłem. Powiedz mi, chłopcze-który-randkował, czy to randka?**  
(10:29) Chodzę na randki z moją dziewczyną! Nie wiem!  
(10:31) A, o ile pamięć mnie nie myli, to Lunatyk dał mi wtedy pomysł na podryw.  
(10:33) **Ok. OK BEDZIE W PORZADKU**  
(10:34) ?  
(10:37) **Nie ustaliliśmy jeszcze, co będziemy robić, więc jeśli Luni zaproponuje muzeum albo plażę, to będę wiedział.**  
(10:37) Czemu muzeum albo plażę?  
(10:39) **Nieważne, wiem o pewnych rzeczach.**  
(10:41) Ok. A jak zaproponuje film? To takie randkowe.  
(10:43) **Myślę, że niezależnie od tego, co wybierzemy, będzie właśnie tak brzmiało.**  
(10:45) To może... zduś to w zarodku?  
(10:46) **Czyli?**  
(10:47) Zaproś go na randkę.  
(10:49) **Nawet się nie znamy, Rogaczu. To by było zbyt pochopne.**  
(10:51) Jak tam chcesz.  
 **xx**  
Czwartek, po południu  
(2:41) __Musiałem wyjaśnić Alice sprawę z sextingiem i jest przerażona__  
(2:43) **Dlaczego musiałeś?**  
(2:44) __Drugi telefon. Myślała, że robię coś nielegalnego...__  
(2:46) **Cóż, właściwie to on pisze z nieletnimi.**  
(2:47) __Wybornie. Teraz jestem Lolitą.__  
(2:49) **Jak idzie, tak wgl?**  
(2:51) __Uch, powiedział mi, że nie jest zainteresowany, więc powiedziałem, że może się wypisać, ale ten nalega, żeby rozmawiać o czymś innym.__  
(2:53) __Chyba będę mysiał wymienić po tym mózg.__  
(2:56) **Taa, wiszę nowy mózg Rogaczowi i Glizdkowi też. Nienawidzą mnie.**  
(2:58) __Wiem, że sam się prosiłem, ale w pełni ich rozumiem.__  
(2:58) __Dokąd to ma prowadzić, Łapo?__  
(3:01) **Zobaczysz, zobaczysz.**  
(3:02) __Ok__  
(3:02) **Jak tam Sheba?**  
(3:04) __Rozpływająco.__  
(3:05) **Mój boże.**  
(3:05) __Sam się prosiłeś.__  
(3:06) __Nic nie robi. Takie to towarzystwo.__  
(3:07) **Robi, co może! A ty jej nie doceniasz!**  
(3:09) __Docenię, jak zacznie skakać albo mówić.__  
(3:11) **Wysoko zawiesiłeś poprzeczkę.**  
(3:12) __Nie martw się, ty spełniasz oczekiwania.__  
(3:14) **Jestem zaszczycony. Jak zakupy?**  
(3:15) __Zniszczyły mnie. Zabiły moje nogi.__  
(3:17) **Ale cel został osiągnięty?**  
(3:17) __Cel?__  
(3:19) **Nikt od tak nie wymienia szafy ubrań.**  
(3:20) __Och. Cóż. Alice jest raczej zadowolona, że będę się odpowiednio prezentował w sobotę.__  
(3:21) __Nie wierzę, że ci o tym mówię__  
(3:23) **AW REMUSIE**  
(3:23) __Zamknij się__  
(3:25) **Mógłbyś przyjść w worku na śmieci, a ja i tak bym się cieszył.**  
(3:26) __Zwykle, gdy ktoś pojawia się w worku na śmieci to oznacza, że nie żyje.__  
(3:28) **Żywy czy martwy, wymagam tylko twojej obecności.**  
(3:28) __A więc jeśli w sobotę nagle zapomnę, jak się rozmawia...?__  
(3:32) **Mogę się cały czas gapić na twoją śliczną buźkę.**  
(3:33) _ _I moje śliczne ubrania, nie zapominaj.__  
(3:35) **Oczywiście.**  
(3:35) __To mi ulżyło, bo być może nie będę wiedział, co powiedzieć, kiedy się spotkamy. Upredzam.__  
(3:38) **Nie musimy nic mówić.**  
(3:38) **Jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli.**  
(3:39) __O mój boże__  
(3:39) __Syriuszu, włącz mózg!__  
(3:41) **Hehehe**  
(3:42) **Wybacz.**  
(3:42) **Czujesz się niezręcznie, gdy mówię takie rzeczy?**  
(3:45) __Nie niezręcznie, tylko__  
(3:45) __Nigdy nie wiem, co odpowiedzieć, chyba że mam cię zganić.__  
(3:48) **Na pewno nabyłeś trochę wprawy.**  
(3:49) __Jezu, nie idźmy tą drogą__  
(3:50) __Nie powiem ci tego, co odpowiadam staremu dziadowi w zabawie w sexting.__  
(3:51) **Jasne, jasne.**  
(3:52) __Ogarnę to.__  
(3:54) **Nie ma stresu, Lunatyku. Po prostu się droczę.**  
(3:55) __Wiem.__  
(3:56) **Powinienem iść odrobić szlaban.**  
(3:56) __Musisz iść nawet ze złamaną ręką?__  
(3:57) **Tak, McGooGoo jest świrnięta.**  
(3:57) __Idź zwal ją z nóg.__  
(3:39) **Zawsze to robię.**  
 **xx**  
(10:56) __Śpisz?__  
(10:56) **Nie.**  
 **[Łapa dzwoni]**  
— **Co sie dzieje?**  
 _ _— Nic, nudzi mi się.__  
— **Ok, czekaj chwilę.**

— **W porządku, jestem w łazience. Teraz nie muszę szeptać.**  
 _ _— Ok. Jak minął szlaban?__  
— **Kazała mi czyścić klasę jedną ręką. To jak... niewolnictwo.**  
 _ _— A używała bata?__  
— **Nie, ale byłaby do tego zdolna.**  
 _ _— Kazała ci się ubrać jak niewolnik?__  
— **Niestety.**  
 _ _— To bardzo rozczarowujące.__  
— **Tak mi przykro, Lunatyku! Następnym razem pozwolę się torturować na szlabanie specjalnie dla ciebie.**  
 _ _— Mam nadzieję. I żeby było koło.__  
— **Do łamania kości?**  
 _ _— Słabo się starasz. Spodziewałem się więcej po kimś, kto zna się na średniowiecznych torturach.__  
— **Drzazgi pod paznokciami?**  
 _ _— I "Moda na sukces".__  
— **I te sny, gdy jesteś nagi w toalecie, ale wszyscy cię widzą i każą się pospieszyć gdy ty próbujesz się zakryć, ale tak naprawdę to nie jest sen, to się naprawdę dzieje.**  
 _ _— …Co?__  
— **Śniłem wcześniej. To było dziwne.**  
 _ _— O czymś takim chyba mówi się swojemu terapeucie.__  
— **Ty się nie liczysz?**  
 _ _— Chyba wspominałem, że nie jestem psychologiem.__  
— **Ale jesteś jak mój prywatny konfesjonał.**  
 _ _— Naprawdę?__  
— **Mhm. To cię dziwi?**  
 _ _— Bardziej dziwi mnie, że nie rozmawiasz o tym z Rogaczem, czy coś.__  
— **Och, niee. Nie żeby mi nie pomógł, ale jest lepszy w innych rzeczach.**  
 _ _— Rozumiem. Gdybyś się zastanawiał, też jesteś dla mnie kimś takim.__  
— **Ale ty chodziłeś kiedyś do prawdziwego psychologa.**  
 _ _— I gdy tylko użył słów "interwencja poznawcza", mój mózg się wyłączał.__  
— **Co to takiego?**  
 _ _— Zmiana sposobu myślenia, żeby wszystko zdawało się bardziej optymistyczne.__  
— **Czy ty... Czy ciężko ci być optymistycznym?**  
 _ _— Nie martw się, Łapo. Nic mi nie jest.__  
— **To nie jest odpowiedź na moje pytanie.**  
 _ _— Czasem jest ciężko. Ale ostatnio jest lepiej.__  
— **Cóż, to dobrze.**  
 _ _— To trochę krępujące, ale... Jest lepiej, odkąd cię poznałem.__  
— **Och.**  
 _ _— Um, tak... Więc, dlatego zadzwoniłem. To nie jest fajna noc.__  
— **Ok. Rozumiem. Znaczy, łapię, Remusie, ale skoro każdy przeżywa takie rzeczy inaczej... Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić?**  
 _ _— Po prostu mów do mnie o najbardziej bezsensownych rzeczach.__  
— **Mamy kocięta!**  
 _ _— Co?__  
— **W naszej szkole mieszka rodzina kotów i mamy kocięta. Nazwałem je.**  
 _ _— Oczywiście. Ty wszystkim nadajesz ksywki.__  
— **To pomaga budować więź.**  
 _ _— Dałeś ją nawet mnie.__  
— **... pomaga budować więź.**  
 _ _— Jesteś idiotą.__  
— **Przestań się śmiać. Chcesz wiedzieć, jak je nazwałem, czy nie?**  
 _ _— Czy liczą się jako rodzeństwo przyrodnie Sheby?__  
— **Oczywiście. Ale nie wiem, czy by się dogadali.**  
 _ _— Zawsze jest nerwowo, gdy wprowadza się nowe dziecko do rodziny.__  
— **Mama kot nazywa sie Łatka.**  
 _ _— Jest łaciata?__  
— **Jak na to wpadłeś?**  
 _ _— Przeczucie.__  
— **Nazwałem je Dorkus, Karmel i Mały Tim. Ale one nie pokazują się za często.**  
 _ _— Dlaczego szkoła się ich nie pozbyła? Nie żebym był przeciwny bezpańskim kotom...__  
— **Dozorca nie pozwala nikomu ich dotykać. One pochodzą od jego kota. ALE KURCZE NAZWAŁEM KOLEJNEGO MINERVA**  
 _ _— Ten chyba budzi emocje.__  
— **Ponieważ to imię McGonagall.**  
 _ _— Nazwałeś kota imieniem opiekunki domu?__  
— **Przestań udawać zdziwienie, Lunatyku.**  
 _ _— Nie wiem, jak to możliwe, ale nie przestajesz mnie zadziwiać.__  
— **Uznaję to za komplement.**  
 _ _— Może być.__  
— **Czuję się zaszczycony na wiele sposobów... Och, cześć Gid. Lunatyku, przywitaj się.**  
 _ _— Jeny, cześć Gideonie.__  
— **Mówi "cześć". Przyszedł się wysikać... Ej, nie celuj we mnie, baranie!**  
 _ _— Mówiłeś, że jesteś w łazience?__  
— **Nie macie toalet w łazienkach?**  
 _ _— Nie, w osobnym pomieszczeniu, więc coś takiego nie ma u nas miejsca.__  
— **Cóż, mnie też często się nie przytrafia. Gid, chcesz powiedzieć Remusowi coś miłego? Właśnie warknął: "Co to kurwa jest Remus?" Jest czarujący, serio.**  
 _ _— Może o mnie mówić, co tam chce.__  
— **Dalej rozpamiętujesz historię ze schodami? Ej, Gid, powiedziałem Lunatykowi, jak zepchnąłeś mnie ze schodów i teraz się ciebie boi.**  
 _ _— Ej, nie mów mu o tym!__  
— **Śmieje się. Ale nie mówmy mu, że Fabian jest bardziej przystojny.**  
 _ _— Chciałbym, żeby wiedział, że nie wolę żadnego z nich.__  
— **Ok, Lunatyk mówi, że bierze was obu!**  
 _ _— Łapo!__  
— **Ok, ok. Gideon, możesz iść. No już, pobawiliśmy się i... Aj! Chlusnął mnie wodą.**  
 _ _— Sentymentalnie.__  
— **Właśnie do mnie dotarło, że równie dobrze to ty możesz mnie uszkodzić, kiedy się spotkamy.**  
 _ _— Zebrało się we mnie trochę irytacji.__  
— **Proszę, bądź delikatny.**  
 _ _— To by zrujnowało efekt.__  
— **Jakieś bezpieczne słowo?**  
 _ _— Supercalafragalisticexpialadoshus.__  
— **Pieprzysz!**  
 _ _— Oczywiście.__  
— **Mądrala.**  
 _ _— Ok, ok, mój drogi. Powinienem iść spać.__  
— **Ok, w porządku.**  
 _ _— Um, dzięki... Za rozmowę. O niczym.__  
— **Rozmawialiśmy o kociętach, Remusie. Jak możesz nazywać je niczym!**  
 _ _— Wybacz. Dziękuję za rozmowę o kociętach.__  
— **Nie ma za co. I, wiesz, powiedz jeśli będziesz kiedyś potrzebował o nich porozmawiać.**  
 _ _— Ok, dzięki Łapo. Dobranoc.__  
— **Branoc, Luni. Do jutra.**  
 _ _— Do jutra.__  
 **[Koniec połączenia]**  
 **xx**  
Piątek, rano  
(9:23) **Gdy Księżyc widzisz**  
(9:24) **jako wielki**  
(9:24) **placek pizzy**  
(9:25) **to znaaaak**  
(9:25) __Co?__  
(9:27) **Śpiewam ci serenadę.**  
(9:29) __Naprawdę? Na pewno?__  
(9:31) **Czy sugerujesz, że nie jesteś oczarowany?**  
(9:32) __Nie było ruchów tanecznych.__  
(9:34) **Mam złamaną rękę! Tylko tyle mogę z siebie dać.**  
(9:34) __No to musisz nad tym popracować.__  
(9:36) **Psujesz zabawę. Ale ok, następnym razem postaram się bardziej.**  
(9:37) __To mnie trochę martwi.__  
(9:39) **Nonsens, Luni. Będzie zabawnie!**  
(9:41) __To mnie pocieszyłeś.__  
(9:42) **Zobaczysz. Do końca dnia nie będziesz mógł się mi oprzeć.**  
(9:43) __Teraz mnie przerażasz.__  
 **xx**  
(10:02) **SPRAWIASZ ŻE WYGLĄDAM JAK SZALENIEC**  
(10:03) __O nie__  
(10:05) **TWOJA MIŁOŚĆ SPRAWIA ŻE WYGLĄDAM JAK SZALENIEC**  
(10:05) __Przestań!__  
(10:06) **WYGLĄDAM NA SZALENIE ZAKOCHANEGO! WYGLĄDAM NA SZALENIE ZAKOCHANEGO!**  
(10:07) __Dlaczego mi to robisz?__  
(10:08) **Wszyscy kochają Beyonce, Lunatyku. Nie mów, że ty nie.**  
(10:09) __Nie lubię Beyonce.__  
(10:10) **Nawet się do mnie nie odzywaj, Remusie, przegiąłeś i chyba nie możemy być już przyjaciółmi.**  
(10:11) __Przykro mi.__  
(10:12) **Masz szczęście, żeś uroczy.**  
(10:13) **Coś czuję, że wolisz starszą muzykę?**  
(10:15) __Co masz na myśli?__  
(10:17) **Może Hey Jude?**  
(10:19) __Może nie.__  
(10:21) **Luni, nie rób tego źle.**  
(10:22) __Nic nie robię?__  
(10:24) **Weź smutną piosenkę i zagraj ją lepiej.**  
(10:25) __Boże, prawie się nabrałem.__  
(10:27) **Nie rób tego źle.**  
(10:28) __Nadal nie działa.__  
(10:31) **Kurde, to jeszcze nie koniec, zobaczysz.**  
(10:33) __Och i jakże nie mogę się doczekać.__  
 **xx**  
(11:02) **Hej, Lunatyku, jak wygląda twój pokój?**  
(11:02) **Jestem tysiące mil stąd ale tej nocy wyglądasz ślicznie**  
(11:03) **Właśnie taaaaaak**  
(11:04) __Nie.__  
(11:05) **Czemu nie, Lunatyku? Staram się z całych sił!**  
(11:05) __Nawet się nie rymowało.__  
(11:06) **Wiesz, to trudniejsze niż wygląda.**  
(11:07) __Po co w ogóle to robisz?__  
(11:08) **Bo zostałem poinformowany, że są walentynki.**  
(11:09) __Och.__  
(11:10) __Poważnie?__  
(11:12) **Mhm. W szkole porozlepiali serduszka i gołe niemowlaki.**  
(11:13) __To wyjaśnia, czemu nie ma moich rodziców. I czemu Alice nie odpowiada na smsy.__  
(11:14) **Taa, spędzam dzisiejszy wieczór z wkurzonym i samotnym Glizdogonem.**  
(11:15) __Czekaj, śpiewanie było z okazji walentynek?__  
(11:16) **Przyznaję, było trochę uchybień w planie.**  
(11:17) __Trochę?__  
(11:18) **Nie obrażaj mojego śpiewu!**  
(11:20) __Tak naprawdę przecież nie śpiewałeś.__  
(11:21) **Czy to wyzwanie?**  
(11:23) __W żadnym wypadku!__  
(11:24) **pogadamy później, zaraz mnie wywalą za pisanie**  
(11:24) __Ok__  
(11:24) __Żadnego śpiewania!__  
 **xx**  
 **[Łapa dzwoni]**  
 _ _— Czuję, że będę tego żałował...__  
— **LUNI WEŹ MNIE GDZIEŚ GDZIE BĘDZIEMY SAMI**  
 _ _— Syriuszu, nie!__  
— **BĘDĘ CZEKAĆ POZOSTAŁO NAM JEDYNIE UCIEC**  
 _ _— To jest... jezuuu...__  
— **BĘDZIESZ KSIĘCIEM A JA... CÓŻ, RÓWNIEŻ NIM BĘDĘ**  
 _ _— Ja pierdzielę.__  
— **TO HISTORIA MIŁOSNA LUNATYKU WIĘC POWIEDZ TAK**  
 _ _— Jesteś najgorszym, co mnie spotkało.__  
— **Pomyśl jak ja się czuję. Jestem w Wielkiej Sali.**  
 _ _— Mój boże.__  
— **Być może nawet wskoczyłem na stół.**  
 _ _— Nie.__  
— **Tak. Ale jest spoko, nikt nie zwraca uwagi. Są zajęci sobą, wow, nawet Glizdek.**  
 _ _— Z ta dziewczyną, którą pocałował?__  
— **Nie mam pojęcia, ma ombre, to chyba tak, ale ich nie rozróżniam... Och, Pieguska. Więc to ona.**  
 _ _— Pamiętasz ludzi po wyglądzie?__  
— **To źle? Rogacza nazywałem "Okularnik" przez trzy tygodnie, zanim z nim w ogóle porozmawiałem. Glizdogon był "Potliwy".**  
 _ _— Jesteś czarujący.__  
— **Byłem małym gnojkiem, ale ksywki stały się łagodniejsze w późniejszych latach.**  
 _ _— Cieszę się.__  
— **Czyli co, padasz mi do stóp?**  
 _ _— Jesteś niemożliwy.__  
— **Nie ma sensu ukrywać miłości, Remusie. Wszyscy wiemy.**  
 _ _— Może dziwnie to zabrzmi, ale nawet nieźle śpiewasz.__  
— **Och. Huh, dzięki.**  
 _ _— Boże, co się stało? Czyżbym zawstydził flirtującą osobę Syriusza Blacka? Rumienisz się?__  
— **N-nigdy!**  
 _ _— Ależ kłamiesz.__  
— **Nie mów nikomu, to by zniszczyło moją reputację.**  
 _ _— Żartujesz sobie? Zaznaczę tę datę w kalendarzu.__  
— **Jasne, już widzę jak wszystkim opowiadasz, w jaki sposób sprawić, bym zarumienił się w walentynki.**  
 _ _— Sugestywne mrugnięcie okiem by wystarczyło.__  
— **Lunatyku, ty cwany lisie.**  
 _ _— Dłużej nie mogę się powstrzymać.__  
— **Mam nadzieję. Ok, musze iść na lekcje.**  
 _ _— Dzięki za serenadę.__  
— **Przyjemność po mojej stronie.**  
 **[Połączenie zakończone]**  
 **xx**  
Piątek, po południu  
(9:12) __Slughorn poprosił o coś specjalnego na walentynki, więc opowiadam mu o moich wielu kocich chłopakach.__  
(9:13) **Gdybym był zwierzęciem, byłbym psem.**  
(9:13) __Nie chodziło mi o ciebie, ale cóż, przynajmniej wiem.__  
(9:15) **Więc jeszcze się nie wycofał?**  
(9:16) __Nie. Spytałem, czy ma walentynkę i powiedział, że nie, więc nazwałem go cieniasem. I NADAL ZE MNĄ PISZE__  
(9:18) **Cholera, gość jest niezły.**  
(9:21) __Ja go nie podziwiam. Zaczynam podejrzewać, że jest zwyczajnie tępy.__  
(9:22) **Powiedz mu, że spędzasz walentynki jedząc lody i oglądając "Marley i ja".**  
(9:24) __Och, masz na myśli ten film, w którym ginie pies? Suuuper.__  
(9:26) **Bezczelne!**  
(9:28) __A więc niańczysz nietrzeźwego Glizdogona?__  
(9:29) **Nie, Glizdek jest gdzieś z Pieguską.**  
(9:31) __Łapo.__  
(9:32) **Ok, ok, nazywa się Amelia.**  
(9:33) __A ty siedzisz sam?__  
(9:34) **Niee, jest ze mną Gid i Fab. A ty?**  
(9:35) __Ja mam Shebę.__  
(9:37) **Chwała jej za to. Ej, co będziemy jutro robić?**  
(9:39) __Boże, tyle myślałem o tym, że to się w końcu wydarzy, że o tym akurat zapomniałem.__  
(9:41) **Cóż, mieszkasz niedaleko Trzech Mioteł, nie?**  
(9:42) __Tak.__  
(9:43) **Może spotkamy się tam i potem zdecydujemy, co dalej.**  
(9:45) __Ok. O której? Nie wiem, jak daleko mieszkasz. Dla mnie to będzie 10 minut autobusem.__  
(9:47) **Zdążę się wyspać, jak umówimy się na dziesiątą.**  
(9:48) __Ok. Trzy Miotły o 10?__  
(9:51) **Taa. Jeśli tobie pasuje.**  
(9:53) __Oczywiście.__  
(9:54) **W porządku.**  
 _ _[Lunatyk dzwoni]__ _  
_ _ _— Dzwonię, żeby zapytać, czy jesteśmy umówieni.__  
— **Mądrala.**  
 _ _— Zawsze lepiej potwierdzić dwukrotnie.__  
— **Trzykrotnie.**  
 _ _— Może być i czterokrotnie.__  
— **Lunatyku?**  
 _ _— Mm?__  
— **Będę z tobą szczery. Denerwuję się.**  
 _ _— Haha, ja też, Łapo. Jestem przerażony.__  
— **Ok. Dobrze to z siebie wyrzucić.**  
 _ _— Tak. Ale powinienem dodać... to także dobry rodzaj nerwów.__  
— **Och, tak, wiem o czym mówisz. To jak te motyle. Ależ to tandetnie sentymentalne.**  
 _ _— Hah, taak. Właściwie, myślę że mam w sobie lwa.__  
— **Chciałbyś mieć w sobie lwa?**  
 _ _— O boże, czy naprawdę musisz to robić teraz?__  
— **Mówiłem, że się denerwuję!**  
 _ _— Więc, gdy jesteś zdenerwowany to flirtujesz. Jakież mam szczęście.__  
— **Masz niesamowite szczęście, Lunatyku.**  
 _ _— Mam. Niecodziennie flirtują ze mną przystojniacy.__  
— **Co jest prawdziwą zbrodnią.**  
 _ _— Więc chyba muszę się zadowolić tobą.__  
— **Zadowolić? Jak możesz! Jestem wersją delux.**  
 _ _— Optymalną.__  
— **Prestiżową.**  
 _ _— Chyba wkrótce się dowiem.__  
— **Chyba tak.**  
 _ _— Ok. Powinienem iść spać, nawet jeśli nie sądzę, bym mógł się dziś wyspać.__  
— **Ja też. Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji walentynek. Widzimy się jutro.**  
 _ _— Wzajemnie. Do zobaczenia, Łapo. Buziaki.__  
— **Co!?**  
 _ _— O boże!__  
— **Czy ty...**  
 _ _— Nie, jezu, wybacz! Cholera, zawsze tak mam!__  
— **MÓJ BOŻE LUNATYKU**  
 _ _— WYBACZ TO ODRUCH DOSŁOWNIE WCZORAJ POWIEDZIAŁEM TAK DOSTAWCY PIZZY__  
— **Zdradzasz mnie z dostawcą pizzy?**  
 _ _— Cóż, on ma pizzę. Tego szukam w partnerze.__  
— **Będę pamiętał.**  
 _ _— To jest upokarzające.__  
— **Nie martw się, Luniaku. Buziaki.**  
 _ _— Nienawidzę cię.__  
 _ _[Połączenie zakończone]__  
 **xx**  
Sobota, rano  
(9:15) **Wstawaj skoro świt, przystojniaku**  
(9:16) __Dzień dobry.__  
(9:16) **To nie było entuzjastyczne.**  
(9:17) __DZIEŃ DOBRY MÓJ JEDYNY__  
(9:19) **O to chodziło. Gotowy?**  
(9:21) __Tak. Tysiąckrotnie.__  
(9:25) **To słodkie. Ok.**  
(9:26) __Ok, widzimy się za jakieś pół godziny.__  
(9:28) **Tak. Mój boże. Ok, na razie.**  
(9:28) __Do zobaczenia.__

(10:04) **Ok, jestem na miejscu.**  
(10:12) **A ty nieeeee**  
(10:23) **Lunatyku**  
(10:30) **Daj spokój, to nie jest śmieszne.**  
(10:35) **Remusie?**  
(10:43) **Przynajmniej odpisz.**

(10:45) **James, wystawił mnie.**  
(10:46) Prawdopodobnie denerwuje się gdzieś w łazience. Bądź cierpliwy.  
(10:47) **Minęła prawie godzina! Nie odpowiada na moje wiadomości.**  
(10:47) Daj mu jeszcze 10 minut.  
(10:48) **Ok.**  
 **xx**  
(10:58) **Reeeeeeeeeeemusie**  
(10:59) **Jeśli się gdzieś chowasz i denerwujesz**  
(10:59) **to jakby**  
(10:59) **przestań**  
(11:00) **?**  
 **xx**  
(11:01) **Nadal go nie ma.**  
(11:01) Zadzwoń?  
 **xx**  
 **[Dzwoni Łapa]**  
 _ _— Cześć, tu Remus. Jak widać, nie mogę odebrać telefonu. Zostaw wiadomość po sygnale.__  
 **xx**  
(11:03) **Nie odbiera. James, cholera jasna, nie odbiera mnie.**  
(11:03) ok ok uspokój się. Już idę.  
(11:04) **Jezusie**  
 **xx**  
Sobota, wieczorem  
(1:34) **Jeśli nie chciałeś się spotkać, mogłeś po prostu mi powiedzieć. Zrozumiałbym.**  
(1:45) **Ignorowanie mnie wcale nie czyni mnie szczęśliwym.**  
(1:50) **Bardzo się staram nie wpaść we wściekłość.**  
(1:57) **REMUSIE?!**  
(2:13) **Kurwa mać**  
 **xx**  
(4:21) **Mam nadzieję, że zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak bardzo to było upokarzajace.**  
 **xx**  
(8:35) **Dopiero teraz dotarło do mnie, że mogło ci się coś stać.**  
(8:47) **Nie wiń mnie, że trochę mam taką nadzieję.**  
 **xx**  
Niedziela, rano  
 _ _[Lunatyk dzwoni]__  
— **Co.**  
 _ _— Mój boże, Syriuszu, tak bardzo cię przepraszam...__  
— **Co. To było.**  
 _ _— Ja... Cóż, nie zrobiłem tego celowo. Powinieneś o tym wiedzieć. Niczego nie chcę bardziej, jak tego spotkania. Naprawdę.__  
— **Ok.**  
 _ _— Moi rodzice jutro wyjeżdżają, a ja miałem zostać u Alice, ale to nie wyszło, nie pasowało jej tacie.__  
— **Do rzeczy, Remusie.**  
 _ _— Gdy wychodziłem, złapali mnie w kuchni, a teraz siedzę w autobusie i jadę na jakiś obóz dla przewlekle chorych i niepełnosprawnych, mimo że nawet nie ma cholernych wakacji.__  
— **Co?**  
 _ _— Za dziesięć minut wyjadę z kraju.__  
— **O. Mój. Boże.**  
 _ _— Nie mogę zostać sam bez opieki, musi być ktoś, kto mi pomoże w razie, gdyby coś się stało. Więc tak, podczas gdy moi rodzice wybierają się do Francji... ja jadę do Walii. Pewnie jest urocza, ale w tym momencie w ogóle mnie nie obchodzi.__  
— **Paplasz bez ładu i składu.**  
 _ _— Naprawdę cię przepraszam, Syriuszu. Kiedy im powiedziałem o spotkaniu, mój tata lekko spanikował, bo przecież cię nie znam i możesz być jakimś popaprańcem. Więc zabrał mi telefon na cały dzień. Nie chciałem cię ignorować i porzucić, nie chciałem upokorzyć. Tak mi przykro...__  
— **Hej, jest ok. Znaczy, wtedy nie było, ale teraz wszystko rozumiem. Jest w porządku, Remusie.**  
 _ _— Przepraszam.__  
— **Przestań przepraszać.**  
 _ _— Chyba nie umiem.__  
— **Ej, ty nie... Czy ty pła...**  
 _ _— Cicho, nic nie mów.__  
— **Ok. Wybacz.**  
 _ _— Teraz ty przestań przepraszać.__  
— **Ależ bajzel.**  
 _ _— Tak naprawdę to cholernie okrutne.__  
— **Taaa. Diabelnie. Jak długo trwa obóz?**  
 _ _— Dwa tygodnie.__  
— **To jak wyrok.**  
 _ _— Tak. Mogli mnie chociaż uprzedzić.__  
— **Byłoby miło.**  
 _ _— Do diabła, byłem gotowy.__  
— **Hej, nie szkodzi. Przecież nie idziesz do więzienia.**  
 _ _— Czyli nie dostanę zdjęć na samotne noce?__  
— **Tego nie powiedziałem.**  
 _ _— Obiecuję, że nie będę się dzielił z Bobem Flegmowatym w celi obok.__  
— **Hah. Musisz trochę poczekać. Zobaczymy się, kiedy wrócisz. Ty, ja i Sheba urządzimy przyjęcie powitalne.**  
 _ _— O cholera.__  
— **Co?**  
 _ _— Zapomniałem o Shebie.__  
— **Co to miało znaczyć?!**  
 _ _— Molly – przyjaciółka rodziny – opiekuje się domem, ale nie ma pojęcia o Shebie. I nie będzie u nas nocowała.__  
— **Chyba nie pozwolisz jej umrzeć z głodu?**  
 _ _— Nie mogę jej ze sobą zabrać.__  
— **Ja. Ja moge ją zabrać. Shebę.**  
 _ _— Syriuszu, to tylko rybka.__  
— **Jak śmiesz. To SHEBA, nie można pozwolić jej umrzeć!**  
 _ _— Poszedłbyś po nią?__  
— **Jeśli to nie dziwaczne.**  
 _ _— Nie, tylko.. Ok. Dziwna sugestia.__  
— **Tylko propozycja.**  
 _ _— Nie mówiłem, że jej nie rozważam. Tak się składa, że nawet ją lubię.__  
— **Tak bardzo, że o niej zapomniałeś?**  
 _ _— Mówię, że ją nawet lubię, nie kocham, jezuuu.__  
— **Cóż, wiem gdzie mieszkasz. Wow, to brzmiało jak groźba. Ale rozumiesz.**  
 _ _— Tak. Molly będzie tam jutro rano, żeby pożegnać się z rodzicami. Wyjeżdżają o jedenastej – unikaj ich za wszelką cenę.__  
— **Ok. Molly tak po prostu mnie wpuści?**  
 _ _— Powiedz jej, że jesteś przyjacielem i będzie w porządku. Zaprowadzi cię do pokoju.__  
— **Ok, dobrze. Zabieram Shebę.**  
 _ _— Dzięki, Łapo. I jeszcze raz bardzo cię przepraszam.__  
— **Nie mart... ę ... musie. Będzi... żej.**  
 _ _— Słabo cię słyszę. Cholera, wyjezdżamy na zadupie i nie ma zasięgu.__  
— **... k. Poroz...źniej, Remusie.**  
 _ _— Do zobaczenia wkrótce, Łapo.__  
— **Wkrótce.**  
 **[Połączenie zakończone]**  
 **xx**  
Szkice listu, ktory Syriusz napisał do Remusa: (tekst nie pogrubiony jest tym, co z niego wykreślono)

 **Drogi** Lunatyku Remusie Luni **Remusie "Lunatyku" Lupinie  
Piszę, by cię poinformować, że telefon dotarl. To oczywiste. Przyszedł razem z tym listem. To jest głupie i zbędne.  
Jestem idiotą,  
** **Syriusz Black Syriusz** **Łapa**

xx

 **Drogi Lupinie**

 **Nigdy nie mówiłem do ciebie po nazwisku i brzmi to dziwnie. Znaczy, to wspaniałe nazwisko. Bardzo fajne. Każdy kocha wilkołaki. Jednak nazywanie cię "Lupinem" brzmi formalnie i dziwnie. Zwłaszcza, że wyobrażam sobie że jesteśmy**  
 **Nie, to dziwne, kończę.**

 **Black**

xx

 **Do: Remusa**  
 **RE: Telefon**  
 **Temat: Cześć!**  
 **Treść: Jestem cholernym przegrywem.**

xx

 **Drogi Remusie**

 **Um. Cześć. Wybacz moje pismo. Kto jeszcze pisze zwykłe listy? Ten gość. Ja. Syriusz Black. Największy palant stąpający po ziemi.**  
 **Żartuję. Jest nim Rogacz.**  
 **Czy za dużo o nim mówię? Chyba tak. Ale nie mów mu o tym, bo uderzy mu do głowy, a już udało się zmniejszyć jego ego.**  
 **Znowu za dużo o nim mówię. Szlag. Na razie, Luni.**

xx

 **Drogi Remusie**

 **Oto telefon. Tak jak obiecałem, nie nękałem cię. Wrzuciłem list na poczcie i tak dalej. Nakleiłem aż cztery znaczki. Kobieta na poczcie powiedziała, że jeden wystarczy, ale nie umiałem wybrać najładniejszego. Ten z wilkołakiem podoba mi się najbardziej, bo przypomina mi ciebie**  
 **Szlag**

xx

 **Drogi Remusie**

 **Przepraszam, że jestem w emocjonalnej rozsypce przed sobotnim spotkaniem, ale nie powiem ci o tym, bo wiem że pomyślisz że to twoja wina choć wcale nią nie jest Remusie jesteś najwspanialszą osobą jaką kiedykolwiek poznałem i nie wiem kim bym był gdyby przypadkiem nie pomylił wtedy numerów to najlepszy błąd mojego życia ześlizgnięty palec i to takie glupie ponieważ nawet cię nie widziałem ale myśl o tobie i tym spotkaniu sprawia że czuję motyle i jestem ckliwy i beznadziejny że sam nie mogę znieść mojej głupoty ale potajmenie mam nadzieję że czujesz się tak samo.**  
 **Nigdy przenigdy nie wyślę tego listu nigdy nigdy nigdy.**

 **od bardzo zawstydzonego syriusza Blacka**

xx

 **Drogi Remusie**

 **Nigdy wcześniej nie wiedzyłem w przeznaczenie**

xx

 **Drogi Remusie  
**

 **Dlaczego jestem tak beznadziejny w pisaniu listów? Ty byś znał odpowiedź. Znasz odpowiedź na wszystko. Jesteś jak enigma. DLACZEGO TO TAKIE TRUDNE?**

xx

 **Drogi Remusie**

 **Jesteś seksowną dziewczyną. Czekaj. Mam na myśli telefon. Ach szlag by to wziął.**

xx

 **Drogi Remusie,**

 **Nie mogłem przegapić takiej okazji i do ciebie nie napisać. Po prostu inne medium kontaktu, nie? Bo nie sądzę, żebyś dostrzegł znaki w zbożu, które dla Ciebie zostawiłem jakiś czas temu.** Nie martw się, przestawiały tylko nagie sceny.

 **Nazywasz się Mary-Sue. Jesteś blondynką, nosisz podwójne D, lubisz od tyłu.** Hej, przynajmniej to jest zgodne z prawdą. **Odmawiam żartowania z analu.  
Będzie do ciebie pisał na przerwach i w porze lunchu, czyli 10.30 -10.50, a potem 12:00-13:00. Ty możesz pisać cały czas, nawet cię do tego zachęcam. Daj znać, gdyby chciał się wycofać.  
Och, i nie martw się, że zrobisz coś źle **Jestem pewien, że jesteś w tym świetny **ponieważ Glizdogon też nie jest za dobry.  
Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, dodam cię do grupowego czatu z Glizdogonem i Rogaczem, żebyśmy mogli przekazywać sobie postępy. **Chciałbym, żeby oni również cię zaakceptowali **  
To chyba tyle. Przejrzyj poprzednie wiadomości, jeśli masz jakieś wątpliwości** możesz poćwiczyć na mnie **ale sądzę, że** **dasz sobie radę** **będzie w porządku.  
Nie mogę się doczekać sobotniego spotkania. **Do tego stopnia, że prawie chcę, by się nie odbyło. **Chyba nie będziemy mieli żadnego problemu, by rozpoznać sie w tłumie. Bo wiesz, mam złamaną rękę.** A ty śliczną buźkę, a przynajmniej tak słyszałem. **  
To chyba wszystko. Baw się dobrze w swojej sekstingowej przygodzie** beze mnie **  
**Twój **Syriusz**


End file.
